The RED menace
by immortal starscream
Summary: A super computer virus has arrived in Townsville; seemingly indestructible, merciless and bloodthirsty. Can the girls stop this mechanical plague? Inspired by RED by Dominator225 Rated M for sex, sex scenes on chapters 13, 14, 18, 19 and 24
1. The Creation

**Desclaimer: RED is owned by Dominator225 and I would also like to thank Dominator225 for giving me the idea for this story, well with that aside enjoy **

* * *

In a secret underground military facility a scientist who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks was rapidly typing on the keypad that was on a large machine that looked like a round tower with flickering lights over it with a squashed looking glass dome on the top that showed multiple wires. As the scientist continued typing several loud bangs were heard on the large steel door behind him "open up Raichi NOW!" a loud commanding voice boomed which made the scientist, now known as Raichi, flinch

"oh no they found my secret personal lab!" he said in a quiet panicking tone and began to type faster as he heard the voice again

"okay men ram the door down" the voice said again and loud bang echoed around the small room.

Raichi then pressed one more button and then heard a beeping sound coming from the machine, he then grabbed an electrode patch and stuck it to his forehead and then pressed one more button on the key pad before turning around in his chair. The steel door's burst open and about 20 soldier's marched in followed by a man who looked like a military general the soldier's all aimed their gun's at Raichi as a ding was heard, he then reached around behind him and pressed one more button before taking the electrode off of his head.

"We knew that you were up to something; now tell us what this is!" the general demanded

"why general it's yours as well as everyone else's demise, I present to you the Robotic, Entity of Destruction or RED if you will" Raichi said with an evil grin plastered on his face, the general scowled when he heard the word's demise and destruction.

The general's eyes were now locked on Raichi "kill him" he ordered and all of the men shot at Raichi once, killing him. Raichi's corpse fell to the ground with a pool of blood forming around his body, the general then looked at RED "destroy that thing" he ordered again.

The soldiers then rapidly fired at RED until they had run out of bullets "wow even after all of that it's still fully functional?" one of the soldiers said

"does anyone have any bomb's?" the general asked

"right here" a soldier replied and he took several time bombs that were attached to his belt

"okay let's blow that thing and this whole place to kingdom come" the general ordered.

The soldier then planted the bomb's in the right place's and they all fled the room, once they were a safe distance away the soldier detonated the bombs, one of the bomb's almost blew RED in half while heavily damaging its circuitry making it barely functional and another one caused the entrance to Raichi's lab to collapse, completely sealing it off and finally the last few bombs made a lot of the room cave in which destroyed most of Raichi's side inventions and experiments.

The general gave a nod of approval "you know sir we could have had a look at that machine he made to see if it could be useful in the right hand's" a soldier said

"maybe but I didn't want to take any risks" the general replied and with that he dismissed them and then he went to give a report about what had just happened.

Meanwhile

In the dark destroyed room that was Raichi's lab a small red light on the almost completely destroyed RED flickered on followed by the smashed up screen lighting up with the words self repair's beginning and the crack's on the screen began to disappear.

* * *

please read and review


	2. The Escape

It was an abnormally dark evening in the city of Townsville as thick dark clouds filled beyond the limit with water loomed over both it and beyond Pokey Oaks. Buttercup had her head resting on her windowsill with a dull look on her face "I hate rainy nights" she said in a monotone voice as some rain drops hit the glass on her window.

"Oh Buttercup you hate everything" a cute bubbly voice said Buttercup just rolled her eyes

"Bubbles just get out of my room" she said without tearing her eyes away from the window.

Over the years the Professor realised that the girls couldn't share the same room until they were old enough to leave the house, so he had a few renovations done and in no time the girls had their own room each. The girls each had a large queen sized bed a large dresser, a desk, numerous shelves on the walls, and a large wardrobe with sliding mirror doors, the only way you could tell who's room was who's was the colour of their rooms. Blossom's room was painted hot pink and her carpet was the same colour as her eyes, Bubbles' room was painted blue with light blue carpet and finally Buttercup's room was painted dark green with black and green carpet that was in a zigzag pattern.

Also over the years the girls had developed into very beautiful 17 year olds, Blossom's hair was still incredibly long and went all the way down to the back of her knees and was held into a ponytail by a simple red ribbon, her body had filled out in all of the right places giving her a smoking hot figure. Bubbles still had her hair in pigtails only now they went down to her elbows and like Blossom her body had filled out in all of the right places but more so in her chest so now she had FF-cup size breasts unlike her sisters who both had DD-cup sized breasts. Finally Buttercup's hair was almost exactly the same from when she was a kid only her hair was now longer at the back and went 1/3 of the way down her back and like her sisters her body had filled out in all of the right places as well but more so in her butt which most of the guys at school ogled at which always ticked her off.

Bubbles gave Buttercup a scowl "encase you haven't noticed, I'm not even in your room" she said in an annoyed tone

"oh, sorry" Buttercup said and then gave a yawn "we've had dinner already right Bubbles?" Buttercup asked

"yes we have" Bubbles replied

"well then I'm going to bed don't wake me up unless it's an emergency" she said as she walked up to her door and closed it. Once her door was closed she stripped down to her bra and panties before hopping into bed and within minutes she was fast asleep.

After Buttercup had closed the door Bubbles went back to her room, when she entered her room she closed the door behind her and gave a bored sigh she then walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair, she then grabbed her sketch pad and a grey lead pencil and began drawing random pictures inside it.

Blossom however was actually enjoying herself, if anyone looked in they would see that she was reading a large book but in actually fact she was reading a comic book, her sister's or even her father didn't know this but she absolutely loved comic's, video games, junk food, and lazing around doing nothing when in reality she hated novel's, homework, school and all of the other nerdy things she was known to love. The reason she acted like she loved these things is because she wanted to keep up the appearance that she was a nerd at school was so boys wouldn't hit on her all the time. She was by no means attracted to girls whatsoever it's just that if she acted the way she truly was perverted boys would be constantly swarming around her asking ether to be their girlfriend or a quickie.

Blossom turned her head from her comic to look at her calendar, when she did she grinned, tomorrow was April 1st and she and her sisters had a big plan of revenge one three certain people at her school. Every April 1st for the past 7 years the three people had pranked both her and her sisters constantly whether it be a pie in the face or super glue on their seats but this year they were going to give the three people the ultimate prank. She giggled a bit and turned to look out her window and saw that it was now pouring outside "well at least it's good for the garden as they say" she said to herself before going back to reading her comic.

Meanwhile

Tonight was game night at Townsville prison, the game tonight was bingo with the winner getting $50, amongst all of the accursed, ill-conditioned, infernal, unprincipled, spineless, monstrous, distasteful, felonious, gross, dark, naughty, foul, grave, and miscreated lawbreakers to ever break laws, was a 17 year old girl. She had long dark red hair that was in a pony tail that went half way down her back, a horrible scowl on her face, her skin was pale due to not enough sunlight, and finally she had dark rings around her eyes.

She had been sent to the prison after she had tried to destroy her number one enemies the Powerpuff Girls, she had managed escape from the prison countless times just like another inmate only the first thing she did was try to destroy the girls, but failed every time and was sent back to prison. This teenager used to be the most richest spoiled brat in all of Townsville, but due to her father going bankrupt and sent to another jail after he tried to get money the illegal way resulting in a 30 year sentence, she was now poor, this girls name was Princess.

Princess had been in Prison for 5 years now and thanks to all of the times she had broken out in the past she now had 345 years to go but all she said was 'well at least I didn't get life sentence' she was now hunched over her bingo sheet and had so far had three in a row but was getting annoyed by the guy sitting next to her.

"And before those assholes caught me I hid all of it, _trillions_" the guy said

"hey quiet down!" a guard called out making him shut up for a few seconds before he continued

"did you hear me, trillions" he said as he leaned in beside her and gave her a slight nudge.

Princess pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an annoyed grunt "can't you see I'm winning here" she whispered angrily before looking back at her bingo sheet, the truth was she had lost 18 times in a row and when she did loose she scrunched her bingo sheet up and threw it with such speed and power that they ether burst into flames or knocked other inmates out.

"Come on Princess just listen to me plea-" but he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, they both looked up and saw a guard hitting his baton in his other hand while having the most horrific scowl on his face. The man put his head down and stayed quiet until the guard had left, he then turned back to Princess and continued "I was in the state prison for 10 years and I've been here for 5 year" he said as someone shouted bingo in the background.

The man then growled angrily "but the truth is I can't spend another day in this hellhole that calls itself a prison" he said as Princess screwed up her bingo sheet and threw it with such force that it knocked out Ace from the Gangreen Gang when it hit him in the head.

Princess then turned and grabbing the guy by the front of his jumpsuit and pulled him towards her until they were face to face "look I don't give a fuck about you or your little problem's so stop talking to me before I snap your neck like a twig" Princess said angrily

"I'm willing to split it all with you, 50/50" he said hoping that she would let him go, Princess then got an intrigued look on her face and let him go before he continued "if you can get us both out" he finished with a smirk on his face.

Princess gave the man a slight smile "and where might we find our little gold mine?" she asked

The man leaned in closer and whispered to her "Townsville Cemetery in the crypt behind the tombstone with the cross on the southern side, but you have to get us out of here first before I can give you anymore direction's" he finished

Princess smiled "you don't have to worry in the slightest I'm as trustworthy as the Powerpuff Girls" she said happily.

"I knew I could trust you Princess" the guy said as he leaned back in his chair with a happy look on his face "not like that other guy" he said in a relaxed tone.

Princess's eyes widened at this "you told someone else?" she stated in an annoyed tone

"well first I went to the only one who's broken out of her more times than you" he started

"who?" Princess asked getting angrier.

"Geez take it easy, I don't even think he understood me with that constant rambling of his" he said

"who? who!" she demanded as she grabbed his jumpsuit roughly

"I mean he may be a genius animal but with that constant talking of his no wonder he get's beaten and brought here so easily" he finished.

Princess's face was completely blank until it turned into one of pure rage "YOU TOLD HIM!" she screamed getting everyone's attention before a guard burst out of one of the doors

"it's Mojo, he's escaped from his cell again!" He said before an alarm went off.

Meanwhile

Outside of the fence around Townsville Prison a shovel burst out of the ground and began making a small hole before Mojo climbed out of it and began laughing evilly "goodbye prison hello Townsville" he said, he then ripped off his prison clothes to reveal that he was wearing his usual day time clothes as well as a jet pack on his back and blasted off towards his observatory.

Back in the Prison

All of the criminals were led back to their cells and locked up except Princess who was the last one in the hall "that freak is already a step ahead of me" she said angrily before she was nudged in the back by the remaining guards baton.

She got a scowl on her face "come on get moving" he ordered

Princess then turned around to face him but then got a surprised look on her face "hey look Mojo's at the window" she said pointing towards a window behind him

"what, where?" he asked Princess then grabbed his baton and threw it across the room she then gave the guard several swift kicks and ended it with a double fist to the back of the head, knocking him out.

Princess then rolled the unconscious guard over and then reached into the guards coat and pulled out a set of keys "bingo" she said with a grin and began to unlock the cuffs around her wrists.

A few minutes later Princess was walking out the front of the prison with an evil grin plastered on her face "all of those different fighting lessons really paid off" she said as she looked behind her and saw all of the now unconscious guards, once she was fully out of the prison she began heading towards Townsville while giving the occasional laugh at how easy that had been.

* * *

okay to sum this whole chapter up, the Powerpuff Girls are now 17 and Mojo and Princess have escaped once again from prison, please review


	3. Ambitions

Blossom was still reading her comic when her special hotline cell phone began ringing, she quickly grabbed it and answered it "what's the trouble Mayor?" she asked

"the lid on my pickle jar won't open! Oh yeah and Mojo and Princess have escaped from prison again" he finished plainly.

Blossom gave a sigh "okay Mayor we'll be right on it" she said and she hung up she then used her X-ray vision and saw Bubbles at her desk and Buttercup sleeping "looks like it's just me and Bubbles" she said, she then put her comic book back under her bed with the other's and went to get Bubbles.

With Mojo

Mojo's jet pack had unfortunately ran out of fuel and he landed in an open dumpster in an ally, thankfully for him he was close to a secret entrance to his observatory knowing that Police would have already surrounded his observatory to catch him should he enter the front way. As he was just about to cut through another ally he heard a familiar voice "hello Mojerk" he turned and saw Princess who was soaked to the bone

"Princess what brings you out of prison and into the public" Mojo asked

"the same as you monkey brain" she replied

"I am going to get that treasure before you are able to get it yourself, and with the help of my sons I can accomplish this easily" Mojo said as he reached into his tunic and pulled out a ray gun "and I am not going to let a brat get to it first" he said as he fired a laser at her.

The laser was so strong that Princess was sent flying across the street and crashed into a pile of trash cans in the ally Mojo had landed in, Princess then looked up and saw Mojo laughing evilly at her before running into an ally. Princess started gritting her teeth together in anger before she saw a pink and light blue streak come out of the sky and began heading in the direction Mojo went in "he, he while the girls are distracted with monkey boy I'll find that treasure" she said as she got up.

She was just about to start heading towards the cemetery when she saw that Mojo had dropped his ray gun she crossed the street and picked it up with a grin "this might come in handy" she said and she ran off.

With Blossom and Bubbles

The two sisters were now right on Mojo's tail and grinned as they saw him running as fast as he could, they both looked at each other and giggled before they landed in front of Mojo and he ran right into them.

The two girls looked down at Mojo with their arms crossed and smug looks on their faces "Mojo, Mojo, Mojo" Blossom started while shaking her head from side to side "when are you ever going to learn that you'll always get caught no matter how you escape from prison" she said

"yeah, we'll always be there to catch you and take you back" Bubbles added.

Mojo scowled and then reached into his tunic but got a surprised look on his face "my ray gun it's gone!" He said and the next thing he knew he was beaten up and being carried back to prison by Bubbles while Blossom searched for Princess. Blossom searched all around Townsville for a good 2 hours but hadn't even found a single trace of Princess, in the end she decided to give up because knowing Princess she'd turn up sooner or later.

Meanwhile

After managing to avoid Blossom several times Princess had finally arrived at Townsville Cemetery, she had knocked out a group of girls and had taken a pair of black and white runners, a black T-shirt, and a pair of black stretch pants. She was now cold and wet but determination drove her on "finally Townsville Cemetery, if that guy was lying to me the next time I see him I'm going to kill him" she said and she walked in. "let's see it's in the crypt behind the tombstone. with. the. cross" she said while trailing off at the end, nearly every single tombstone had a cross on it and there were crypts everywhere, Princess then gave a loud scream of frustration.

With Blossom

Blossom was now in the shower trying to warm up after being in the cold rain for over two hours as she was just enjoying the warm water washing over her body she just couldn't stop thinking of Brick for some reason 'if only he was a bit more mature and nicer instead of a big pain in the neck then maybe we could be friends' she thought to herself as she turned off the water and got out of the shower while wrapping a nearby towel around her body.

With Bubbles

Bubbles was now in her bed waiting for sleep to overcome her, as she lay awake her thoughts drifted towards a certain blonde hair, blue eyed teen that went to her school as well as his two brothers, the one she was thinking about was Boomer Jojo. She thought what it would be like to be friends with him or, dare she think it, boyfriend, she had had the biggest crush on him ever since he had given her a light peck on the cheek as a thank you for helping him with his homework once when they were 14.

Even though he and his brothers acted like assholes and stupid most of the time she could tell that Boomer really disapproved of the things he and his brothers did but she guessed the reason why he did those this was because his brother's basically forced him to. She knew that if she and Boomer did get together her sisters would disapprove instantly, well Blossom might be a bit more easy going but with Buttercup, well, there probably won't be anything left of Boomer once she gets through with him.

These thought's continued dancing around in Bubbles' head until her face scrunched up as a new thought came to her head 'you know what I don't care, tomorrow I'm going to ask Boomer straight out if he wants me to be his girlfriend' and with that last thought she fell asleep.

Back at Townsville Cemetery

After looking around for a good hour with the rain stopping half way through Princess gave up "I'll come back another day" she said with a grunt before heading towards her now destroyed home.

* * *

well not much to say except for please review


	4. The Awakening

It had been 6 months since Raichi had been found out and RED had now just fully repaired itself, it had taken much longer than usual for RED to repair itself due to the repaire system having to eat away at the rocks that had fallen into it when the bombs went off which took a long time. Finally the screen said 'repairs complete' and all of the buttons on RED lit up and the screen then said 'scanning' and then the entire room was bathed in a red light for a few seconds before going back to pure darkness.

The screen said system upload and a yellow bar below the words filled up and once it was complete the screen went red. "Uh where am I?" a voice said that sounded like Shockwave from Transformers Animated, it was RED "oh I'm in my creator's lab, I can't see a thing in here let's get some light's on" RED said and several red spark's came out and hit the broken light bulbs on the ceiling, both fixing them and turning them into red light bulbs so now the room was bathed in a red light. "Hmm nearly everything has been destroyed by a cave in of some kind" it said as it went over the information that it received from its scan "the only things that can be used are some self-replicating nanobots and some papers on my design" RED then began going over all of the information that had been programmed into it by Raichi.

RED went over thousands of files in only 5 seconds "so my main goal was to help Raichi take over the world but seeing as how he's no longer in the picture I'll avenge him by killing the people responsible for his death and bring this world to its knees but first I need to get out of this metal prison" RED then began to spark wildly and a massive red spark travelled down the power cord and into the wall. RED was now travelling through the electrical wires that ran throughout the base while infecting every single electronic device that was connected to a power supply all the while gathering more and more information. Within 5 minutes every single electronic device had been infected by RED and had changed from its original colour to black with red tron like stripes 'okay now that I've infected all of those it's time to infect the big guns' RED thought then using the security cameras in the hangers RED fired bolt's of red electricity from them and began striking and infecting every vehicle and craft in the hangers in the hangers while scaring the soldiers.

Every vehicle and craft in the hangers had red bolts of electricity flowing over them as they too changed from their original colour to black with red tron like stripes while also being modified to have unlimited fire power, all missiles once fired would be instantly replaced and also have an unlimited fuel supply. RED then hacked into the power grid of the base and closed all doors trapping everyone in the base, RED then activated the PA system and began speaking "hello everyone you all maybe wondering what's going on, you see 6 month's 1 week 2 days 17 hours and 23 minutes ago your general and 20 other troop killed my creator Raichi. encase you're wondering who I am, I'm RED long story short I'm following my creator's order's by killing and ruling this world now let's get started shall we I'm going to start by killing you all then using your vehicles and aircraft of which I have infected thus allowing me to control them, I shall begin now by killing the people in the computer room" RED said and before the people in the computer room could react red electricity flew out of every electronic device in the room and shocked them all them all reducing them all to ashes.

"Now that they're gone time to kill the people in hangers" RED said and simultaneously every on land vehicle moved and began shooting at everyone in the hanger. Some pilots thought they'd be safe in the cockpit of their jet but unfortunately that wasn't the case, the guns on top of the jeeps could rise up like a scissor lift and they shot the pilots to pieces. The killing continued in different parts of the base until there was only one person left, the general.

The general was in his office, scared, he had unplugged his computer and radio and had broken the security camera "I thought we destroyed that thing when we killed Raichi" the general said

"unfortunately for you general Raichi programmed nanobots inside me that repaired any to all damage I'd sustain" RED said before a wall broke down revealing a tank that now had its gun pointed at him "general I give you an honorary discharge" RED said the tank then fired and blew the general to piece's.

Now that everyone on the base was dead RED decided to launch a full scale attack "now according to what Raichi programmed into me the main threat to my plans would be a group of superhero's called the Powerpuff Girls who live in Pokey Oak's which resides next to the city of Townsville, looks like I have to make a business trip" RED said and began travelling along the telephone lines towards Townsville.

10 minutes later

At Townsville Police Department Chief Jackson was sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork when his computer screen turned on and went completely red "what the?" Jackson said

"oh don't mind me I'm just searching and downloading every single file on this computer" a voice said with the red screen flashing with each syllable Jackson fell out of his chair at that, RED laughed at that as it finished gathering all of the information it needed "trust me you'll be hearing from me again real soon" RED said and the screen went black. Jackson didn't know what to do because who was actually going to believe that his computer was just 'possessed' by something, he then turned on his computer and began looking at his files, but they were all gone, his computer had been wiped clean.

"What the hell's going on?" he said when there was a knock on the door "come in" Jackson said his assistant then walked in

"sir every computer in this whole building has just been deleted all at once!" his assistant exclaimed. Jackson scowled whoever did this had to be a master hacker

"call a technician down here maybe they'll know what happened or who did this" Jackson said angrily, his assistant nodded and left.

With RED

RED was now travelling through Townsville's power lines while going over the information it had obtained from the police station hmm interesting so the only person that could give me assistance in controlling this world would be Princess who escaped 3 hours 15 minutes and 45 seconds ago, no rest for the wicked as they say" it said before it began searching every building in Townsville and Pokey Oaks and after a minute it found her.

With Princess

Princess was now in her room sitting in front of her computer, even though the power to her mansion was cut off the back up solar powered generator outside supplied the mansion with light and heat, she grumbled as she went over recent news in Townsville "Powerpuff Girls this and Powerpuff Girls that I swear if only in had an indestructible weapon of some kind then I could destroy them all for good" she said angrily.

As she was about to click on another news headline involving the Powerpuff Girls her computer screen went red "perhaps I could help you with your little problem" the screen said as it flashed with every syllable.

After the thing's Princess had seen in Townsville over the years nothing surprised her anymore not even RED's sudden appearance on her computer screen "okay then red how are you going to help destroy the Powerpuff Girl's?" she asked in a slightly amused tone.

"How did you know my name?" RED asked making Princess's eyes widen a bit

"I didn't I just called you red because you made my screen red" she explained "but anyway how do I know that you're not going to stab me in the back?" she asked while crossing her arms.

RED thought for a bit "how about I do something for you first then you do something for me?" RED suggested

"deal" Princess replied

"okay then what do you want?" RED asked

"I was told that in one of the crypts of Townsville cemetery is millions of dollars of which I want you to find for me" Princess replied.

After a minute of silence her printer began making noise she looked and saw a map of Townsville Cemetery was being printed out with a large bright red circle on it "that's where the money you want is located" RED said

"thanks" Princess said with a smile "okay now what can I do for you?" she asked

"find some digging equipment and some other tool's that could be used dig away and remove large rock's as well as Electrical gloves, I'll be sending a large helicopter to pick you and the equipment to my true location" RED replied

"okay then" Princess replied casually and her computer screen went back to normal she then turned off her computer and put the map in a safe place before going off to find the necessary equipment.

With RED

RED was now back at the military base "okay let's see which helicopter should I use?" RED said as it looked through the security cameras at all of the helicopters it had infected until it saw the largest one "ah perfect the Boeing CH-47 Chinook will do nicely" RED's voice said through the pa system. RED then hacked into the base's power grid and opened the hanger doors allowing Chinook as well as all of the air craft to exit while the jeeps and tanks stayed behind. The Chinook then took off and began heading towards Townsville while the other helicopter's and jets began patrolling the area.

Back with Princess

An hour had passed since Princess's little talk with RED and now had everything she needed after a few minutes of waiting outside she saw the Chinook that RED sent now descending towards her. Once the Chinook landed the back hatch opened up and Princess heard RED's voice "okay load the stuff in and we'll be on our way" it said as the front windshield glowed red and flashed with each syllable.

Once Princess loaded everything in she walked in and the hatch closed behind her "you know RED I think this maybe the start of a beautiful relationship" Princess said with a smirk as the helicopter lifted off the ground and began heading back towards the base.

* * *

well not much to say except for please review


	5. Pranks

The girls were now ready for school and the Professor was now giving the girls a small lecture as he handed them something that looked like a laser pointer "now girls this antidote X laser only has five shot's and each shot will last for 5 hours" he said

"so if we hit them with all five shots they'll be powerless for a whole day?" Blossom asked

"yes it will and once you zap the boys I absolutely forbid you from hurting them, if they try to hurt you just restrain them do you hear me, especially you Buttercup" he said sternly.

Blossom and Bubbles nodded while Buttercup scowled "but dad why don't you want us to hurt them, they're the Rowdyruff Boys encase you've forgotten" Buttercup said in an annoyed tone

"yes Buttercup I know that and like you when you've lost your powers you were so weak that picking up a phonebook was a lot of effort" he said sternly.

The girls remembered when they were 13 they had lost their powers completely for a whole month while they went through some natural stages of puberty, when the Rowdyruff Boys had found out that they were powerless the girls were afraid that the boy's would try to destroy them but all Brick said was 'why would we want to destroy a bunch of weak defenceless babies who couldn't hurt us even if we stood still' and left. Buttercup had been furious at this but Blossom knew that despite what Brick had said it was basically his way of saying 'we may not be good but even we wouldn't kill someone who's defenceless' and when the boys lost their power's, Buttercup instantly wanted to destroy them but when the Professor told her that if she did hurt the boys she wouldn't be allow to watch TV, play video games, go to her friends place, listen to music, or anything else for as long as she lived under his roof. The girls then gave their dad a nod followed by a goodbye hug and then left for school with Buttercup grumbling the whole way.

The girls arrived at school with a few minutes to spare so they decided to walk to class seeing as how they all had math class together, as they turned a corner they stopped dead in their tracks because now standing a meter in front of them was the three boys that constantly tormented them. The girls hands went into their pockets where their antidote X laser was while scowls spread across their faces "whoa, whoa calm down we're not gonna fight or prank you, we just want to apologise for everything we've done to you over the years all of the fight's all of the tormenting everything we're sorry" Brick said in an apologetic tone and his head hung down with his brother's doing the same.

Brick then lifted his head and looked Blossom straight in her large pink eyes "and we were wondering if you'd like to start a new as friends" Brick finished as both he and his brother's stuck their hands out towards the girls.

The girls all looked at each other before Blossom gave a sigh "okay as long as you don't do a single bad thing from here on out we'll be friends" she said as both she and her sister's extended their hands out to the boys, but the second Blossom and Buttercup grabbed their counterpart's hands they received a massive shock.

When Blossom and Buttercup had grabbed their counterparts hand Boomer had pulled Bubbles right up to him and whispered to her "act like your sisters and meet me on the roof at recess" he then pushed her back and she began screaming like her sisters. Brick and Butch laughed as they held up their other hand to show that they were wearing special joy buzzers that Mojo had made, they then increased the amount of electricity by grabbing onto the girls hand with both of their hands.

This continued for another 10 seconds before the boys slammed the girls into nearby lockers "my you girls really know how to shake" Butch taunted as he looked down at the twitching paralysed girls

"man these joy buzzers are great" Brick said as he and Butch turned them off and began heading to class with Boomer following them. As soon as they were out of sight Bubbles shot up and rushed to her sisters and took them to the nurse's office as fast as they could, hoping that they weren't badly hurt.

Nurse's office

Despite being paralysed and twitching every 5 seconds, they were perfectly fine and after 10 minutes they could finally move. Buttercup tried to yell in anger but Bubbles shoved a pillow over her mouth, once she though Buttercup had stopped she removed the pillow "I don't care what the Professor says the second I see Butch I'm gonna zap him with this thing and then blow his head off" she said furiously

As she got off the bed as much as Blossom would love to do the same with Brick she had to disapprove "Buttercup you'll have to do it to me first" Blossom said.

Buttercup could tell she was serious "why are you defending that scum pile he's-" but she was cut off by Blossom

"yes I know he's a villain but tell me would you kill Mojo or Princess?" she asked Buttercup actually thought about this, compared to what Mojo and Princess had done to them over the years the thing's the Rowdyruff Boys did was miniscule.

Buttercup sighed "let's just go back to class" Buttercup said in a huff and she walked out of the nurses office silently with her sisters following her.

Meanwhile

Princess was now trying to dig through another 10 meters of rock, she had already manage to break and dig away 7 meters of rock, even with the equipment she had to help it was still a long and gruelling process for just one person. "Would you mind telling me what's at the other end of this thing" she asked the black Jeep with red stripes that was behind her

"it's my creator's lab which was sealed off after he was killed" RED explained.

Princess had now had enough; she dropped her digging tools and walked over to the jeep, she then got on top of it and aimed the gun that was attached to it at the spot she was digging at "FIRE!" she yelled and RED began constantly firing at the rock.

After 2 minutes of constant firing they had completely demolished all of the rocks that were blocking the entrance to Raichi's lab "why didn't I think of that?" RED asked in annoyance

"you know for a computer program you certainly have a lot of human characteristics" Princess said as RED drove forwards and into Raichi's lab

"before Raichi was killed he uploaded his knowledge and personalities into me" RED explained.

When they entered the lab Princess looked in awe at the machine in the centre of the room "what's that?" she asked as she hoped off RED

"that's my original 'body' so to say" RED said before getting on to the main task "okay Princess first I need you to do some rewiring to my original body" knowing that this might get dangerous she put the electrical gloves on "okay first open up the large hatch and I'll tell you what to do" RED said it's voice now coming from its original computer body Princess then walked over to RED, she then opened up the hatch revealing some of RED's main circuitry and RED began guiding her.

Back at Pokey Oaks High School

Math class and English flew by and it was now time for recess, Boomer was now on the roof of the school building turning his joy buzzers on and off while waiting for Bubbles, after waiting for 5 minutes he heard a familiar voice he looked up from his sitting position and saw Bubbles looking down at him.

Boomer stood up and realised that he was a good 6 or more inches taller than Bubbles "you wanted to meet me here" she said

"yes" he replied and paused a bit before continuing "well you see Bubbles everything that Brick said to Blossom about being sorry and the other stuff to him was not true in the least, but to me it was I'm truly sorry about everything I did to you in the past and like Brick said would you like to start a new and be friends?" he said while looking at her straight in the eye.

Bubbles could tell that he wasn't lying and smiled "okay Boomer I forgive you but I've also got something to tell you" she started getting his attention she then took a deep breath and exhaled "Boomer...I love you" she said straight forward and then looked down "I've had a crush on you for years and up until recently I realised that I love you, I understand if you-" but she was cut off in midsentence as Boomer grabbed her chin and placed his lips on hers. To both of them it was like they had died and gone to heaven until they had to break apart for air.

"Bubbles I too have loved you for a long time as well the only reason I didn't say anything was because I was worried about what my brother's would do but last night I decided that I didn't care and I would make sure that they wouldn't lay a hand on you" Boomer confessed as well.

Bubbles then hugged Boomer tightly while Boomer put his hands on her hips, even though Boomer had accidently left the joy buzzers on his hands on they were thankfully on a low setting so to Bubbles all she was feeling was a slight tingle. As she and Boomer leaned in to kiss, Boomer put a bit more pressure on her hips but unfortunately in doing so he pressed the button on the antidote X laser which caused it to go off making a hole in Bubbles' pants and hit Boomer right in the chest.

The force from the laser was so powerful that it knocked Boomer out of Bubbles' grip and causing him to stumble back before falling off the edge; Bubbles gasped at this and ran over to the edge. When she looked over she saw that Boomer had grabbed onto a flag pole that was sticking out of the side the building "mind giving me a hand?" he asked Bubbles then reached to grab his hand, but just as they were about to touch a volt of electricity went straight from the joy buzzer on his hand. She reeled her hand back and rubbed it while at the same time due to his weakened state Boomer couldn't hold onto the pole any longer and he lost his grip.

* * *

a cliffy will Boomer land safely or will he fall to his death? please review and you'll find out


	6. APRIL FOOLS!

**Previously:**_ The force from the laser was so powerful that it knocked Boomer out of Bubbles' grip and causing him to stumble back before falling off the edge; Bubbles gasped at this and ran over to the edge. When she looked over she saw that Boomer had grabbed onto a flag pole that was sticking out of the side the building "mind giving me a hand?" he asked Bubbles reached to grab his but just as they were about to touch a volt of electricity went straight from the joy buzzer on his hand. She reeled her hand back and rubbed it while at the same time due to his weakened state Boomer couldn't hold onto the pole any longer and he lost his grip._

As he fell he saw that he was headed towards the school pool, he thought he was doing to have a nice landing when he realised what was on his hands, he gave a yell of terror before he plunged into the water. Bubbles arrived at the edge just as she heard a splash the water began glowing as electricity surged through out it, she was then frozen in horror as she saw Boomer surface while screaming in agony as thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity surged through every cell in his body. He then disappeared as he sunk to the bottom of the glowing 3 meter deep pool, the pool gave several more pulses of light before it faded away to reveal Boomer lying on the bottom of the pool.

Bubbles finally snapped out of her shock as she saw a large group of students surrounding the pool with looks of horror and shock on their faces, the swim team coach then dove into the water which thankfully wasn't full of electricity anymore due to the joy buzzers shorting out. The coach then pulled Boomer out of the water and tried to give him CPR as Bubbles slowly floated down from the roof and landed on the ground. Medics soon arrived and took Boomer away, the teacher's managed to get all of the students to leave the area as Boomer was taken into the ambulance while Brick, who had just arrived in the area along with Butch, went in the ambulance with the medics and told Butch to stay at school.

Once most of the students had left the pool area Bubbles was the only one left she just stood there with a blank look on her face as the event of what had just happened replayed over and over in her head. Soon the bell went and everyone had gone inside except for Bubbles who was like a statue, after 10 minutes tears started to roll down her cheeks she then fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably.

Back with Princess and RED

Princess had finally finished reconnecting some of the wires in RED "perfect Princess, okay now see that undamaged table to your right" RED asked

"yeah" she replied

"on it you'll see a rack filled with test tubes that are filled with a fine silver powder. Take the corks off of the test tubes and point them at me" RED said

Princess then took the corks off of the test tubes and pointed them at RED. RED started to get red sparks flying around it, the sparks then shot out and struck the test tubes turning the silver powder a blackish-red colour.

"what the heck is this stuff" Princess asked

"those are self-replicating nanobots" RED said then all of the nanobot flew out of the test tubes and completely engulfed the jeep in a dark red cloud before the cloud disappeared "go ahead do whatever you want to it" RED said Princess then jumped up and stomped on the bonnet of the jeep making a massive dent on it, but as soon as she jumped off the dent was gone. Princess was completely shocked at that "now try doing it again" RED said Princess then jumped up again and stomped on the bonnet of the jeep only this time the bonnet didn't even bend in the slightest Princess was now in a state of confusion "let me explain the nanobots ate away the original jeep and reformed into a replica of the original so it's now completely made out of nanobots and the best part is" RED paused as a dark red cloud came out of the jeep and formed into another jeep in 10 seconds "they can self replicate so I can make as many as I want" RED finished.

Princess however was still confused "so how did it repair itself so quickly?" she asked

"the nanobots that the jeep's are now made up of instantly detect and repair any defect or damage it might sustain, and make it so that defect or damage would no longer hinder the upgraded version of the machine. So in simple terms they cannot be destroyed or damaged for any longer than 5 seconds" RED explained "now that you've done what I wanted do you want to still work together or not?" RED asked

"I'd like to still work with you and rule the world together" Princess replied

"okay then it's time to do some upgrading, hop on" one of the RED jeeps said Princess then hopped on top of one of the jeeps and they drove off towards one of the hangers.

Back at Pokey Oaks High School (again)

After 15 minutes Bubbles still hadn't shown up for History class, Blossom who was in the same class as her was starting to get concerned so she asked the teacher if she could go look for her. Her history teacher was the slackest teacher in the school and the students in her class got away with almost anything once her teacher gave her a hall pass she left the room.

Using her super speed she finally found Bubbles, she saw that she was crying her eyes out and in a second she was at her side "Bubbles what's wrong!" she asked thinking her sister was hurt. Bubbles turned her head to look at Blossom before she wrapped her arms tightly around Blossom and began crying on her shoulder, Blossom knew that she wouldn't get a straight answer out of her when she was like this so she just rubbed Bubbles' back until she stopped crying. Once Bubbles had stopped crying and was down to slight sniffles Blossom decided to ask her sister what was wrong, Bubbles then told Blossom everything that had happened.

When Bubbles had finished Blossom was shocked to say the least, Bubbles then looked Blossom straight in the eye "Blossom" she started and then paused a bit before continuing "would you have approved of my relationship with Boomer?" she asked

Blossom gave a sigh "to be honest no I wouldn't have approved, but given time I would have if he proved that he truly did love you and had shown us that he truly had changed his ways" Blossom finished just as the bell went making them both jump in surprise. Blossom's eyes went wide at this "oh crap we completely skipped out on History class!" Blossom exclaimed

Bubbles gave a slight giggle at this "don't worry Bloss Miss Rose probably doesn't care that we skipped out on class" Bubbles said as she cheered up a bit

"yeah you're probably right, come on let's go find Buttercup" Blossom suggested as she and Bubbles stood up and walked off.

Cafeteria

The two sisters arrived in the cafeteria and began looking for Buttercup; they found her sitting at their usual table with Robin and Mike who had been declared the cutest couple in the school. They grabbed their lunch and sat down at the table "do you guys know what happened to Boomer all I heard was that he was taken away in an ambulance" Mike said he then saw Bubbles get a sad look on her face and understood what had happened. He was the only one who knew that Bubbles liked Boomer and vice-versa. From what he could tell they had both confessed but something bad had happened resulting in Boomer getting hurt, he then leaned into Bubbles who was sitting next to him and whispered to her "I'm sure he's perfectly fine now that he's gotten better medical treatment that what can be provided here or in an ambulance" hearing this caused Bubbles' face light up with happiness.

Blossom used her super hearing to listen what he said to her and smiled, but Buttercup scowled at this "I hope that scum bag is dead so he'll never annoy us again" she said, Blossom was about to yell her head off at Buttercup but stopped as she saw who was standing behind her. It was Butch and from what she could tell he had heard the whole thing, he now had a look of pure rage on his face, Blossom scooted away from Buttercup a bit knowing what he was going to do.

Butch had now lifted his tray of food up above Buttercups head and without a second thought he quickly flipped his tray over and brought it down on Buttercup's head covering her in soup, spaghetti bolognaise, chocolate pudding and chocolate milk "if you ever say anything like that about my brother again I'll snap your neck" he said in a dead serious tone.

Buttercup however gave a screech of rage at what Butch had just done to her, she then pulled the antidote X laser out and said "April fools!" before she fired it the 5 times but he dodged each zap. The laser's began ricocheting off of every metal surface in the cafeteria before they all came back and hit Buttercup right between the eyes simultaneously, the force from the combined lasers sent Buttercup flying back over the table and slam into the wall behind Mike Robin and Bubbles

"past twelve the jokes on you" he said and walked off, with his mood lightened greatly.

Buttercup was now groaning in pain as she got up "talk about getting the last laugh" Mike said and was elbowed in the stomach by Robin

Buttercup stood up and silently sat back in her seat "serves you right Buttercup" Blossom said and looked at how messy Buttercup was "I think you should go home and have a shower" she suggested Buttercup nodded in agreement and left the cafeteria while shaking some of the food off of herself. When she arrived at the school office she asked if she could go home and if they could call her dad and have him pick her up.

She waited out the front of the school for 10 minutes until her dad arrived, when he saw her he had a concerned look on his face "Buttercup what happened?" he asked as she sat down in the passenger's seat

"I'll tell you when we get home" she said in a plain tone as she closed the door and they drove back home.

* * *

**Authors note:** Poor Boomer let hope that he's okay and who here agrees that Buttercup deserved that? anyway please review


	7. Good news and bad news

RED had now finished making replica's and duplicates of every vehicle and craft in the hangers as well as giving them even more upgrades: the on land vehicles, windows on the sides disappeared and became sheets of black metal with machine guns sticking out of them that had a full 360 degree rotation, the headlights turned into red lights, tires had black hubcaps with a glowing red rimming and finally two SAM launcher's had appeared on top of most of the on land vehicles except the jeeps that were instantly replaced by another missile that was formed from nanobots.

The jeeps now had three guns on their roofs, their doors were now gone but the windows still remained, and missile launchers were now on their sides. The tanks could now go as fast as a racecar; they now had four guns (one on each side of the turret) that had a full 360 degree rotation and fired lasers. All of the aircraft's cockpit's were now glowing red and they had their engines and motors replaced with jets or rocket boosters and they had their guns replaced with lasers and missiles that had been modified so they wouldn't stop flying or explode until they hit their intended target.

Princess looked around at RED's creations in awe "wow you certainly know how to make killing machines" she said

"thanks now let's go!" RED said as all of the vehicles reved their engines/motors, the hanger doors then opened up and all of the vehicles and crafts flooded out of them except for the jeep that RED's main program occupied.

Princess looked at RED with a curious look "so what do you plan on destroying first?" she asked

"I plan on having my jets infect: a naval base that's off to the west of here, a shipyard that's to the north of here, and a fleet of naval ships three miles off the south coast. I'm going to have all of my land vehicles and helicopters head towards Townsville only they're going to take the extremely long way and demolish and destroy everything in their path" RED explained

"those tank's of yours are now indestructible battering rams" Princess commented

"yes they can plough through ten buildings in a row and wouldn't even get a scratch" RED said as a door appeared on the side of the jeep and opened up to reveal that the inside looked like the back of a limo she then climbed in and the door closed behind her and disappeared before RED drove out of the hanger and began heading towards Townsville.

At Pokey Oaks High School

School had now finished for the day and both Bubbles and Blossom flew to the hospital to see how Boomer was doing, they were both hoping that Boomer was perfectly fine and would be ready to leave the hospital as soon as they arrived, but deep down they knew that that was just wishful thinking. When they arrived at the hospital they headed towards the waiting room knowing that's where Brick would most likely be, when they entered they saw that Brick was the only one in the room, he had his head in his hands and was silently crying.

When he heard them enter he looked up hoping that it was Butch but was surprised to see Blossom and Bubbles "why are you here?" he asked glumly

"we wanted to know if Boomer was okay" Bubbles said as she and Blossom walked over to him.

Brick shook his head and put it back in his hands "he's dead" he muttered making Blossom's head drop in sadness and Bubbles burst into tears "he was declared D.O.A" he said sadly.

As Brick was silently crying he realised that Bubbles was crying as well "why are you crying?" he asked quietly, Blossom knew that he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Bubbles so she told him everything Bubbles had said. Even though he was upset and angry that Boomer was dead he still had enough commonsense to know that the whole thing was an accident and was really no one's fault.

Brick took a deep breath and sighed "Blossom about what I said earlier today before I shocked you, which I'm sorry about, would you like to take it for real and be friends from here on out instead of enemies?" he asked as he took the joy buzzers on his hands off "you have these and shock me with them if you want as pay back" he said in a slightly glum tone.

Blossom accepted the joy buzzers but didn't shock Brick knowing that he was suffering greatly at the loss of his brother, she then did what most people did to her when she was sad or upset, she gave him a big hug which surprised him "okay Brick I accept your apology for real" she said

"thank you Blossom" Brick said and gave her a light hug in return.

Just then the door's to the waiting room burst off of their hinges to reveal Butch, Blossom and Brick instantly let go and Bubbles immediately stopped crying, Butch then walked up to Brick "where's Boomer? Is he okay?" Butch asked

Brick gave a sigh "I'm sorry Butch he's dead" Brick said sadly, those words hit Butch like a building. Butch just stood there with a blank look on his face Brick then told Butch what had happened. Once he had finished Butch's left eye twitched a bit before rage consumed him, his eyes then locked on Bubbles and before anyone could stop him he started strangling Bubbles while shocking her with his joy buzzers.

It took a few seconds but Brick and Blossom managed to pry Butch's hands off of Bubbles' neck, Blossom then pulled the antidote X laser out of her pocket and zapped Butch which made him a million times easier to control. As Brick held Butch a doctor came through the door, he saw the four teenagers and raised an eyebrow "which one of you arrived with the young man with blonde hair?" the doctor asked

"I did" Brick said as he passed Butch over to Blossom to hold

"well I've got good news and I've got bad news" the doctor started

"what's the good news!" Brick asked

"the good news is that he's alive with no permanent damage as of yet" the doctor continued

"WHAT! I was told that he was D.O.A!" Brick exclaimed while Bubbles was about to have a heart attack from happiness

"well however told you that was dead wrong because he's alive, but the bad news is that he's in a coma" the doctor finished making everyone's happiness crash and burn.

"Can we see him?" Brick asked

"yes you can he's in room 206, and if you see him twitch that's just the side effect of the electricity still coursing throughout his body" the doctor said and the four teens began heading towards Boomer's room.

When they entered the room they saw Boomer laying in his hospital bed, to everyone it looked like he was just sleeping, Bubbles walked up to Boomer and gave his limp body a tight hug while constantly apologising to him. After a bit she let him go and both Brick and Butch took their turn at hugging him while whispering apologies about how they didn't treat him like a brother and more of a punching bag. The two boys let go of their brother and Blossom had her turn she gave him a light hug and hoped that he'd wake up soon. They stayed for about an hour before deciding to leave, they all gave the blonde haired ruff one more hug and Bubbles giving him a kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

The four teens walked down the halls in silence until they came to the lobby of the hospital just before they exited Blossom put a hand on Brick's shoulder making him stop and turn to look at her, Blossom was now giving Brick a caring look "if you or Butch need anything don't hesitate to ask us (gesturing mainly her and Bubbles) or our dad" she said in a caring tone.

Brick smiled at this "thanks Bloss" he said and without even thinking he gave her a light peck on the cheek before grabbing the powerless Butch's hand and flew out of the lobby and towards their home.

Once the boys were out of sight Blossom turned to Bubbles "come on Bubbles let's do a sweep of the city and then go home" she said Bubbles nodded in agreement and the two girls flew off.

* * *

okay so Boomer's alive but in a coma. i was originally going to have Boomer die and then have RED use it's nanobots to bring him back to life and use him like a puppet, but i scrapped that idea and had him go into a coma instead, well anyway please review


	8. Treasure and a new body

It had taken 3 hours but Princess and RED finally arrived back at Princess's mansion, the door on the side of RED reappeared again and opened up as Princess climbed out and the door closed behind her and once again disappeared.

"Princess" RED started getting her attention

"yeah" she said

"you wouldn't mind if I use my nanobots to turn your house into a base?" RED asked

"go ahead, anything's better than the condition it's in now" she said as she looked at the numerous holes in the walls, the broken windows, and the broken front doors.

RED then drove forward straight towards her mansion and instead of crashing through the wall RED spattered on the wall, so it now looked like a massive blob of black paint had smashed against the wall and was now slowly starting to spread "it's going to take quite a while to remake this place so I suggest you find away to pass the time" RED's voice said

"I know exactly what I want to do, could you please send one of your helicopters here preferably one that can carry heavy loads?" Princess asked

"sure…one will be here in 7 minutes" RED replied

"perfect" Princess said and she walked inside.

7 minutes later

Princess was now waiting out the front with the map RED had printed off for her in her hand, she then saw the Chinook that RED sent now descending towards without making a sound "isn't it supposed to be making noises?" she asked

"that's the best part about them, because they're made out of nanobots they don't have motor's or engines but they still function as if they do, that's why they don't make any noise" RED explained Princess then nodded before boarding the helicopter and it took off toward Townsville Cemetery.

The Chinook had now landed in Townsville Cemetery and had unfortunately crushed a few tomb stones as well as a crypt, but Princess didn't care in the least, all she cared about was getting the treasure she desired. After a bit of walking she arrived at a large family crypt, realising that the crypt doors were locked she kicked both doors off of their hinges and walked. She then walked over to the first coffin and opened it up to reveal that it was completely stuffed with hundred dollar notes, if it was possible her eyes would have turned into dollar signs she then ran over to another coffin and opened it up to find it stuffed with diamonds and emeralds "when that guy said trillions he wasn't kidding" she said. After checking every coffin she carried them into the chopper one by one until all 10 coffins were in then without a sound the hatch on the back of the chopper closed and shot straight up into the air before heading back to her mansion.

About a minute later

The chopper had now landed back in front of Princess' mansion then one by one Princess unloaded the coffins and carried them inside with the chopper taking off to patrol Townsville.

"So I take it that's the treasure you had me locate for you?" RED asked

"yep, I know that money and wealth don't mean squat to you but look at this" she said and with one swift kick to each of the coffins they broke to pieces and their content's flooded out "hmm I wonder what happened to the bodies?" she asked and paused "oh well who cares" she finished casually as RED made some large sacks out of nanobots for her to use to store her treasure in.

Princess then piled all of her loot into the sacks and then dragged them into her room and tossed them in her large empty closet which was now half black with red stripes and half white with chipped paint and cracks. "So RED what do you plan on doing once the base is finished?" she asked there was a long pause as if it was thinking

"well first I need to observe and monitor the Powerpuff Girls to know their strengths and most of all their weaknesses" RED said

"why not just destroy them now and be done with it?" she asked

"because even with what I know about them I still don't know what they're fully capable of" RED explained

"ah I see, so how are you going to observe and monitor them?" Princess asked

"well I do believe they go to a facility call Pokey Oaks High School every weekday, so I could just hack into the security system they have and monitor them throughout the day and once I have the right amount of information I'll get all of my weapons to come and destroy them" RED said with Princess nodding in approval before a smirk came to her face

"how about you put some nanobots in their house and spy I mean monitor them from their as well" she suggested

"good idea also I think I'll also interact with them as well to get some information from them" RED said as the floor went completely black.

Princess now had a questioning look on her face "and how exactly are you going to do that without a body?" she asked, she heard a slight laugh and then a black pillar rose out of the ground until it was about 6 inches taller than her, the pillar then morphed into the silhouette of a person and when colours faded in her eyes went wide and she started to blush. Now standing in front of her was a 16 year old male with short brown hair, hazel eyes, medium tan, had a 4 pack and medium sized muscles but large enough to impress the ladies.

"So what do you think?" RED asked

"the body is perfect but the voice sounds to old" Princess said

RED then cleared its throat "how's this?" RED asked now in a younger voice with a slight British accent to it

"perfect!" she exclaimed surprising them both "sorry I didn't mean to say it like that yes that is a great voice for that body" she said blushing from embarrassment.

"Thank you for your opinion on my new body, also so far I've been the one coming up with all of the evil idea's so far do you have any idea's because we're both equal's therefore your opinion count's as well" RED said

"wow that Raichi guy must have programmed kindness into you" Princess said surprised by RED

"maybe, but anyway do you have any ideas?" RED asked.

Princess got a curious look on her face "well if you're looking for more weapons the police departments confiscated weapons warehouse is stuffed full of them" Princess said

"perfect I'll take everything from it at night so I'll barely be detected by the citizens of this town, I'll also change your police record so you can't be imprisoned or arrested" RED said

"thanks, so I take it you're going to school tomorrow" Princess asked

"yes I am" RED replied

"then I'm going as well, could you wake me up tomorrow at 7am?" Princess asked

"sure, I take it that you're going to rest now?" RED said

"yeah I'm really tired so night" Princess said and she walked out of her closet leaving RED all by _him_self.

RED was now starting to get a puzzled look on his face 'what's this weird feeling I'm getting. For some reason I feel… good when I'm around her, ah I'll try and figure it out later' RED thought to himself and walked out of Princess' closet and out of her room so he could test his body and see what the human body was capable of.

* * *

Princess is rich again and RED now has a body, please review


	9. Destruction

Blossom was the first to wake up as usual so she could have the first shower due to Bubbles taking forever in the bathroom. Once she was done she walked out of the bathroom just in time to see her dad heading down stairs "morning dad" she said happily, she then zipped over to him and gave him a loving hug.

The Professor smiled and hugged her back "morning sweetie did you have a nice sleep" he asked

"yep, like always!" she said happily and they headed downstairs.

Like every morning the Professor made breakfast while Blossom sat and watched TV, when she turned it on however a news broadcast came on "we are here live at Los Angeles where military vehicles of all kinds are destroying everything in sight" the reporter said before ducking as a tire from a car that exploded flew at her she then rose back up "as you can see it is truly chaotic here with no signs of stopping…I have just gotten word that all army bases across America are unresponsive so ether the US government has turned on us or someone or something has taken control of all of the bases and vehicles ether way there seems to be little sign of this destruction stopping" the reporter said before there was an explosion and the screen turned to static.

Blossom was absolutely shocked at this she then did the first thing that came to her mind "GIRLS!" she called out and within 5 seconds her sister's were in front of her only dressed in their underwear "girls put on some clothes because we're going to Los Angeles" she said in a serious voice. Her sisters knew not to ask questions when she spoke like that and they zipped up to their rooms as fast as they could and within 20 seconds they flew off towards Los Angeles.

Los Angeles

When the girls arrived as Los Angeles (or what was left of it) they were shocked as they saw what the military vehicles were doing "what's going on why are they doing that?" Buttercup asked

"I don't know just destroy them!" Blossom ordered the girls nodded and flew down.

With Buttercup

Buttercup landed on the ground and began zipping around, slicing every land vehicle in half. She turned around to see her handy work but to her shock the vehicles just pulled themselves back together and continued destroying things. "Alright then let's see how you like this" she said and she fired energy balls at them blowing them to pieces "let's see you come back now" she said with a smirk as she looked at all of the pieces.

Just as she was about to leave to destroy some more vehicles all of the broken pieces came back together forming into the vehicles that they used to be only now they all had their weapons pointed at her "uh-oh" she said and they all fired their laser's at her. When they finally stopped they all drove off leaving behind a charred Buttercup who was now only in her underwear "ow" she said softly while in pain and flew off to find her sisters.

With Bubbles

Bubbles was way too depressed about Boomer's condition at the moment to destroy the air craft that were flying around her, the choppers and jets stopped and turned to face Bubbles they gathered around her in a circle and they all fired their missiles at her resulting in a large explosion. The choppers and jets flew away to continue their path of destruction when they saw Bubbles' limp body fall out of the large dark cloud, but thankfully Buttercup caught her before she hit the ground.

With Blossom

Like Buttercup, Blossom was destroying every vehicle and craft that came into her sight, but no matter what she did they just came back together "okay this is defiantly going to be harder than I thought" she said and she dodged a laser that came from one of the tanks which she responded by blowing it to pieces but it just came back together.

Buttercup, who was still holding Bubbles, landed beside her "these thing are indestructible, any ideas leader girl" she asked

"just one, give me Bubbles" Blossom said Buttercup then gently handed her sister to Blossom while ignoring the pain of her burnt skin. All of the vehicles and aircraft surrounded them and began charging everything up to the max "okay Buttercup time to do your 'BC bomb'" Blossom ordered

"WHAT! I'd literally wipe out half of Los Angeles" Buttercup shouted

"who cares, we're in the destroyed part of it anyway now go on do your attack!" Blossom ordered again and flew off with Bubbles.

"Okay then" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her and began to glow green. As the glowing got brighter and brighter the vehicles and aircraft stopped charging their weapons "suckers" she said under her breath. Buttercup smirked and then shouted "B-BOMB!" she then thrust her arms up and there was a colossal explosion that could be seen for miles. The military vehicles were disintegrated the absolute second she used her attack which had now drained her energy causing her to fall to her knees.

Blossom (who was floating above) looked down at the massive shallow crater that was about 50 meters in diameter "awesome, let's see them come back after that" she said and then floated down to her sister. Blossom landed in front of her sister "you did great Buttercup!" Blossom cheered

"thanks Bloss now let's go home so dad can fix Bubbles and I up" Buttercup said tiredly, Blossom nodded and the two sisters flew back home.

With RED and Princess

RED was now in his human form doubled over in pain "RED what's wrong! What happened!" Princess exclaimed

"I don't know how but someone or something has destroyed all of the vehicles and craft that were attacking the place called Los Angeles" he said in agony.

Princess now had a look of confusion on her face "but I don't get it, why are you in pain?" she asked

"every vehicle I infect or make with my nanobots also becomes a part of me so when one of them is destroyed it's the equivalent of you having an arm ripped off" he explained before the pain began to slowly subside.

Princess then helped RED stand up straight "do you still want to go to school today?" Princess asked in concern

"yeah I'm fine now" he said as he stood up straight "let's go" they then began heading towards the front door.

Once they were both outside RED picked up Princess and held her bridal style "what are you doing?" she asked

RED only replied by turning his feet into wheels and he bolted in the direction of school. RED was now going just as fast as Bubbles now, he ran along the sides of buildings and weaved through traffic until he arrived at school, RED then put Princess down and turned his feet back to normal "wow, I wouldn't mind going to school like that every morning" Princess said

"when we rule this world you won't have to go to school or work for that matter" RED said

"sounds good and remember your name is Ryan Tyler in your human form" Princess said and then both she and RED entered the school and went to the office to get their timetables.

* * *

well all i can say is please review


	10. Introductions

Blossom had now arrived at school by herself due to Bubbles and Buttercup now staying at home for the day to both recover from their little battle and chip off their dead skin (that was thanks to the lasers) so she had to go to school by herself. As she was heading inside she noticed Brick and Butch sitting on one of the benches with glum looks on their faces. She knew exactly what they were sad about, they were sad because their 'little' brother Boomer was now in a coma, she then walked over to them and sat down between them.

The two boys them lifted their heads and forced smiles on their faces "hey Blossom how have you been?" Brick asked

"I'm fine but I take it you haven't?" she stated

"no" he said quietly and his head dropped along with Butch's.

Blossom got a sad look on her face she then wrapped her arms around both of them and pulled them both into a big comforting hug. Unfortunately the touching moment was interrupted by the bell going off "come on guy's time to go to class" Blossom said as she let go of them and then stood up before zipping off with the two boys following her. As they zipped through the halls to get to their lockers they heard people chattering about a new student as they headed to their class rooms.

With Blossom

Blossom arrived at her class just in time and gave a sigh of relief, the teacher (Mr. Glum) then began giving roll call when he neared the end of the roll he called out Blossom's name in a dead monotone voice "Blossom?" he called out

"here" Blossom responded

"Bubbles?" no response

"Bubbles?" still no response

"uh sir Bubbles as well as Buttercup aren't here today they had a bit of an accident this morning" Blossom said

"okay then" he said and checked some paper's on his desk, just as he was about to start teaching there was then a knock on the door "come in?" he said the door then opened to reveal RED/Ryan.

Mr. Glum raised an eye brow "yes can I help you?" he asked

"yeah I'm in this class" Ryan said as he handed the paper to the teacher

Mr. Glum looked at the piece of paper "class this is Ryan Tyler" he said as he looked at the class while Ryan waved "Ryan why don't you sit behind Blossom, she's the one with the large round head and large pink eyes" he said which made Blossom go red in embarrassment and caused the class to laugh. As Ryan went to sit down every girl in the class began ogling him, "okay class today were going to… ah who care's it's not like you're going to use complicated math like this when you leave this dump, just do whatever you want" Mr. Glum said and then sat back down in his seat and began reading a book that said '101 way's to kill yourself' on the cover, all of the student's just gave a shrug basically and began talking amongst themselves.

Every girl in the class had now surrounded Ryan and were constantly asking questions, but the main one was 'will you be my boyfriend' to which he replied 'sorry I already have my sights set on someone' causing them all to groan in disappointment and go back to their seat's.

Once they were all gone he leaned forward and tapped Blossom on the shoulder, Blossom turned around and smiled "hello" she said

"for proper introductions I'm Ryan" he said

"nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Blossom" she said

"it's a good thing you're not an airhead like the other girls in this class"

"well I don't like to brag but I am one of if not the smartest student in the school"

"I hope I'm not rude by asked this but why do you look a bit…off"

"well you see I wasn't born like a normal child my two sisters and I were made in a lab by my dad when I was younger, we were made out of sugar spice and everything nice and accidentally a bottle of chemical X was added thus resulting in my sister's and I, plus as an added bonus thanks to the chemical X my sisters and I have superpowers" and she levitated out of her chair to prove her point before sitting back down

"you know a lot of people would find that hard to believe"

"yeah well when you live near Townsville for as long as I have nothings hard to believe" she paused "so I take it from your accent you from somewhere in Europe?"

"yes I'm a foreign exchange student from Europe, to be more specific I lived in England before my father got a job here"

"so I take it that having superpowers you also have weaknesses as well?"

"of course all super beings have at least one weakness"

"then what's your weakness?"

Blossom looked all around before looking back at Ryan she had a good feeling about him and knew that she could trust him "ticklishness, threatening of our femininity, individuality and antidote X"

Ryan/RED was basically doing back flips in his head Blossom had just given him a list of her and her sister's weaknesses "that's interesting so you're really ticklish?"

"Extremely" the two then laughed and continued talking about random things while slowly getting to know things about each other, of course everything Ryan told Blossom was a complete lie but she didn't know that.

The day went by pretty uneventful, over half of the girls in the school were constantly hitting on RED, much to Princess' displeasure. It was now lunch and RED was now headed to the cafeteria, when he was half way there a large group of guys stood in front of him making him scowl "Can I help you?" RED asked

"yeah _Ryan_" the obvious leader of the group spat "we're gonna teach you for taking our girls away from us"

RED just scowled even more "I'll allow you to live for now if you get out of my sight in the next 10 second" RED threatened

"that's all its going to take for us to kill you" the leader said as he and several others pulled out a pocket knife each.

RED saw this and sighed as the boys started to advance on him "oh well you had your chance" he said his arms then turned into buzz saws and before the boys could get over the shock RED used his increased speed and sliced them all into tiny chunks before they even had a chance to scream.

Once they were in tiny chunks RED turned his arms back to normal and then sprinkled some nanobots over the boys remains which began to rapidly eat up everything and within 20 seconds the floor was so clean that you could eat off of it, RED smiled at this and walked off.

* * *

RED truly is a heartless killing machine...oh well they had it coming, anyway please review


	11. Realisations

RED soon arrived at the cafeteria 'so this is where they eat?' RED thought walking in and scanning the large white room, there was a line of teenage humans carrying a lunch tray each in their hands with a smaller circular shaped thing on top of it. One by one they had various different foods of all kinds put on their tray in a large shapeless blob of different colours splattered on to their lunch tray's by a large woman.

There were also tables with chairs scattered over the area with teenage humans sitting at them, even though it looked absolutely repulsive, they were all shovelling it into their mouths like no tomorrow. "Ether it's really good or they've all lost their minds, good thing I don't need food to live" he muttered to himself he then saw Princess sitting at a table all by herself, he was about to walk over to her when she saw him and gestured over to the corner he turned his head and saw Blossom sitting at a table with four other student's.

Going over the student files he had accessed he recognized the four other students to be Mike Believe, Robin Schneider, Brick Jojo and Butch Jojo. Going over police reports he found out that Brick and Butch were the counterparts of Blossom and Buttercup and could possibly be an even greater threat than the girls.

Putting on a smile he walked over to the group "hello Blossom" he said getting her attention

"hey! Guys this is Ryan, he's the new student" Blossom introduced with the other's introducing themselves.

RED then sat down next to Blossom who gave him a curious look "aren't you hungry?" she asked

"nah I have a very small appetite" he replied

"that's a shame this stuff is really good" Butch said as he rapidly shovelled the food down his throat.

"I'm almost scared to ask what's in it" Ryan said

"all of the left over's from last week spaghetti, fish sticks, roast chicken, cheese pizza, and taco mince" Brick explained

"and no one's had a heart attack yet?" Ryan exclaimed

"yep that's the greatest mystery in this school" Robin said and continued eating hers.

Once they had finished their lunches they all stood up to leave when Robin noticed something "hey Blossom" Robin started

"yeah?" Blossom said

"are you still looking for Princess?" Robin asked

"yes why?" Blossom asked back

"well she's sitting over there" Robin stated and pointed towards Princess who had just finished her lunch.

Blossom's eyes narrowed "excuse me guy's I have to take the Princess back to her castle" she said and she walked over to Princess while the others (except for RED) grinned.

Princess politely put her spoon and fork together to signal that she was done, just as she was about to get up she heard a familiar voice "hello Princess" Princess turned her head and saw Blossom giving her an evil grin "I hope you enjoyed that because it's going to be the last decent meal you'll have in a long time" she said

"and why would that be?" Princess asked in a casual uncaring tone

"because I'm taking you to jail and if you don't come quietly things are going to get really ugly"

"and what would the charges be?"

"The list is way too long so you'll just have to settle with the charge that you broke out of jail"

"so you can take me to jail but they'll be no reason for them to keep me there I have a clean record now"

"what?"

"if you don't believe me call the chief of police he'll confirm it for you" Princess said as she handed Blossom her new black with red stripes phone, Blossom gave Princess a suspicious look before she called Chief Jackson's phone number

Blossom was soon shocked when she found out that Princess' police profile was completely clean so it was as if she had never done anything bad in her life, Blossom scowled when she heard this and hung up.

"So?" Princess asked already knowing the answer, Blossom just tossed Princess' phone on the ground and crushed it with her foot

"I've got my eye on you" she said coldly

"oh I'm so scared, what are ya gonna do, kill me?" Princess said sarcastically as she stood up.

Princess then felt a sudden rush and the next thing she knew Blossom had now pinned her up against the wall "you know that wouldn't be a half bad idea that way you'd be out of everyone's hair forever" Blossom said, she wouldn't really kill her or anyone for that matter, just rough them up a bit.

Princess knew this too and knew instantly that Blossom was trying to scare her "isn't that always the way with you as well as your sister's"

"what is?"

"you and your sister's solve nearly every problem you come across with violence and you also jump to conclusions all the time"

"no we don't"

"oh, just last week I heard that you and your sister's pummelled a monster who turns out was only coming to Townsville to get some medicine for his sick kid"

"yeah well that was an accident"

"and before that Mojerk told me that you beat him up and took him to jail when he was only getting stuff to repair his roof which you and your sister's broke when you entered his place because you thought he was up to something evil, when in fact he was just having lunch"

"well..."

"Before that you beat up Sedusa when she was getting hair products"

"uh"

"and before that..." Princess went on and on for five minutes with a crowd now gathered around "...and you tried to take away the Rowdyruff Boys power's numerous times or tried to destroy them for just basically being out in public and not doing anything illegal and that's pretty much all of the things you and your sisters have done during the last 7 years" Princess finished, Blossom had now unpinned Princess and was now on the verge of tear's "now let's get started on the things you and your sisters overreacted about or the people you've almost beaten to death" Princess started, that was it, Blossom burst into tears and bolted out of the room "was it something I said?" Princess asked casually.

After Blossom had bolted out of the cafeteria Brick, Butch, Robin, Mike, and Ryan/RED had gone after her while the rest of the students except for Princess left the cafeteria. Princess walked over to her phone (which was now fully intact due to it being made of nanobots) and picked it up "so what do you think of that?" she asked

"a little long but I'd say she's going to be an emotional train wreck for the rest of the day" RED replied and the two laughed.

With Blossom

Blossom was now on the roof of the school crying her eyes out while saying 'I'm a monster' or 'I'm a villain' between each sob.

As she continued crying she heard someone sit next to her, she then turned her head and her eyes widened a bit "hey Bloss" Brick said in a concerned tone. Blossom then did something that shocked Brick she wrapped her arm's tightly around him and cried on his chest while constantly apologising for what she and her sister's had done to him and his brothers over the years.

"It's okay Blossom, Butch and I don't care what happened in the past. All we care about now is the future and being your friends" Brick said as he soothingly rubbed Blossom's back making her calm down

"but still we should have been thrown in jail for some of the things we did to you I mean capturing you and trying to take away your power's is one thing but sometimes we almost beat you and your brothers to death even when you were just basically being out in public and not doing anything illegal" Blossom said as she calmed down

"yeah...well...uh that's all water under the bridge now" Brick said remembering one time when the girls beat them up so badly that they were in the hospital for a month. They were in comas for the first 3 weeks and the last week was spent on rehabilitation so they could move their limb's properly. They had never told the girls about the three week coma thing because they were afraid of what they might do to them and that was when the boys decided to stop fighting the girls and decided to just prank or trick them at any chance they got.

Blossom looked up from Brick's chest and met his blood red eyes "are you sure?" she asked

"positive" Brick replied with a smile, then without even thinking he grabbed her chin and kissed her right on the lips. Blossom's eyes went wide at this before they slowly close and she enjoyed the kiss, Brick was shocked at what he was doing why was he kissing Blossom, was it a comforting thing or something else he then pushed these thoughts aside and just enjoyed the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally realised that they needed to breath, they then both separated and took a deep breath both now completely speechless after 5 minutes of silence the bell rang but they didn't care they just continued looking at each other. After another 5 minutes of silence Blossom was the first to speak "so...um that was...uh" she stumbbled out

Brick was next only he actually made a sentence "so does this mean that we're now boyfriend and girlfriend?" Blossom didn't know how to respond to that at first she thought that he was a cocky, arrogant, smart mouth whose only reason for existence was to make her life a living hell, but over the past 2 days she had realised that he was almost exactly like her, he hid his true self, he wanted to keep up the appearance that he was a rough self-centred jock at school so people wouldn't realise that he was actually a kind caring person who would do anything for anyone, except villains.

Blossom finally snapped out of her daze and realised that Brick was taking her silence for a no, as he got up to leave she quickly grabbed his hand, he turned around and came face to face with Blossom "I'd love for you to be my boyfriend" she said happily, the two red's then wrapped their arms around each other and shared a passionate French kiss.

* * *

a bit Blossom bashing and some red love, please review


	12. Searching

It had been 4 days since Princess had told Blossom all of the bad things that she and her sister's had done over the years, when Blossom had told her sister's about what Princess had said Bubbles too burst into tears while Buttercup just went completely silent before going to her room and locking the door. Brick and Butch seemed to be handling their brother being in a coma pretty well, both they and Bubbles visited him every day while hoping that he'd wake up soon, unfortunately word had gotten out about Boomer's coma status and had gotten twisted around so now thanks to the news spreading like a wild fire nearly everyone in Townsville thought that Boomer was dead. Some people were truly happy of Boomer's 'death' and Bubbles was reported as being the one who killed him, due to Brick and Butch promising that they wouldn't hurt anyone anymore they didn't hurt anyone from the media, all they did was just ignore them, if they all thought Boomer was dead and not in a coma then he was safe from people wanting to get revenge on him.

The girls as well as the boys had also managed to destroy all of RED's military vehicles and air craft as well as its battle ships, because the machines were made out of nanobots that had been infected by RED they had also become a part of it so when one is destroyed to the original RED it feels like the equivalent to a person having an arm ripped off, so for the past few day's RED had been in a lot of pain, but on the plus side it had learnt a great deal of attack's that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls could use against it.

It was now Saturday and the Powerpuff Girls where at the Townsville police department, over the past 4 days people had been disappearing all over Townsville without a single trace. Chief Jackson was in his office discussing about the situation "the amount of missing people in Townsville has increased dramatically over the past 4 days" he said

"how many people have been reported missing sir" Blossom asked

"roughly about 150" he replied

"Jesus!" Buttercup exclaimed

"yeah we're finding it hard to believe too" Jackson said.

Bubbles got a curious look on her face "do you think Princess is behind this because people have started disappearing since she broke out of prison" she said

Blossom got a thoughtful look on her face "nah she would have made a ransom demand by now so it can't be her, besides where is she going to keep all those people, her mansion is in ruins" she said not knowing that Princess' place now looked absolutely nothing like it used to be thanks to RED's nanobots.

"then who, besides her Mojo and Him are the only ones that could do this sort of thing and they're safely locked away" Buttercup said

"let's do a full out patrol tonight and see if we can catch whoever's doing this" Blossom said to her sisters, she then turned to Chief Jackson "chief I need you to get the word out that everyone must be safely in doors by 6:00pm and not allowed to leave until 9:00am every day until we catch whoever's doing this" Blossom said, the chief nodded and the girl's left.

Later

It was now 7pm and thankfully the message had gotten to everyone so now all of the streets in Townsville were empty, the girls along with Brick and Butch were now floating above the city "okay Buttercup you take east, Bubbles you take south, Brick Butch you two take north, and I'll take west, remember this is an all-nighter and meet at the police station at 9" Blossom ordered

"yes your highness" Butch said which made Buttercup snicker, Blossom just ignored him and flew off with the other's flying off in different directions.

Brick and Butch had split up earlier and after 6 hours of nonstop searching and finding nothing Butch was starting to get tired, as he was flying he spotted a vending machine that had energy drink's in it "that ought to keep me awake for the rest of the night" he said and he flew down to it. He put his hand into his pocket to pull out some money but found out his pocket's were empty "damn I must have left my wallet at home" he said angrily, he then looked around seeing no one "what they don't know can't hurt them" he said and he then tore the front of the vending machine off. Butch grinned he then began taking drinks out, both energy and non-energy, and guzzled them down as if he hadn't drank anything in years.

Up above

A RED helicopter was now silently hovering above Butch "hmm interesting so they're all looking for the one who's been causing all of the murders, well maybe I should reveal myself, just to give them a taste of what's in store for them" RED said and it began charging up its lasers and fired.

With Butch

Butch had just finished taking a large swig of his energy drink "ah now that's good" he said happily before he was hit by five lasers which resulted in a large fiery explosion which caught the attention of the other super powered teens. Once the smoke cleared Butch could be seen standing in the middle of a crater completely unscathed "um, ouch" he then turned around to face the helicopter and at the same time threw a glowing green disk that went straight through the middle of the helicopter the chopper hovered for a bit before it split in half and fell to the ground.

Butch grinned at his handy work "take that" he side triumphantly before all of his clothes (except for his boxers) disintegrated just as the other's arrived Blossom Bubbles and Brick had raised eyebrows while Buttercup went red in the face as she saw Butch's well toned body.

Brick was the first to speak "uh Butch why are you only in your boxers?" he asked

"whoever was piloting that thing zapped me with a laser" Butch said while pointing at the helicopter which was now back in one piece.

The five teenagers turned to look at the helicopter but gasped when they saw its design "destroy it!" Blossom exclaimed and they all made energy balls

"now hold on their hot stuff" it said making the teens freeze in shock "don't you want to find out who I am before you destroy me?" it asked making the teens unfreeze

"okay then who are you?" Blossom asked

"I thought you'd never ask I'm Robotic, Entity of Destruction or RED if you will" RED said

"so I take it you're the main control if you will?" Blossom asked

"to a degree, I am merely a copy of the original and all of the machines you've been destroying have been basically mindless drones of which the original me can make millions of in a matter of minutes" RED explained

"why have you been destroying cities and killing thousands of people?" Buttercup demanded

"because that's what I was made for to kill, destroy and take over the world like my creator wanted me to do" RED said

"who was your creator?" Blossom asked

"oh no Blossom I'm not telling you because you'll most likely figure it out which I don't want to happen for a long time"

"how did you know my name?"

"I know your name because you as well as your sisters are considered the main threat to my plans so for the past few days I've been spying and studying you and now I know everything there is to know about you, your strengths, your weaknesses, everything" RED stated.

The girls were now feeling very insecure at what RED had just said to them "oh and if you think that I'll be easy to locate you're wrong because-" the RED helicopter turned into a black cloud before reforming into Blossom "I can have my nanobots take on any form I please so I can be anyone or anything I want. Now with that aside I'll be taking my leave" RED finished, RED's Blossom form then went jet black with white dots on it and shot up into the starry sky, completely blending in.

Everyone then looked at Blossom to find out what to do next "so what now leader girl?" Buttercup asked

"we go home and get some rest and then we meet at the police station at 9" Blossom stated they all nodded and then flew back to their houses, the girls failing to notice that they were now covered in tiny black dots which disappeared within seconds.

With RED

RED and Princess were sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching TV, RED was feeling sort of uncomfortable because Princess was cuddling up to him, he then decided to speak up "uh Princess what are you doing?" he asked

"what, don't you like me cuddling with you?" she asked back

"uh no um" he was then interrupted as his copy arrived back and fused with the mansion and he obtained all of the information that his copy knew. RED smiled "perfect my nanobots are now inside the Powerpuff Girls bodies" he said

"so are you going to have your nanobots eat them away from the inside out?" Princess asked completely forgetting what she was asking RED about.

RED grinned "no, I'm actually going to have my nanobots change their personalities so by tomorrow they'll act completely different from the way they normally do" he explained

"would you mind telling me how they're going to act?" she asked

"nope sorry that's a surprise you'll have to wait and see" he said with a grin Princess just shrugged and the two went back to watching TV.

* * *

all i can say is read and review please


	13. Passion and caring

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

Buttercup was constantly tossing and turning in her bed until finally her alarm went off causing her to leap out of bed in fright and cling to the ceiling while shaking like a leaf, there were then several loud bangs on her door which made her shake even worse.

Her door then opened up to reveal Bubbles, but unlike every other morning where she always greeted her with a smile she now had an annoyed scowl on her face "well it's good to see that you're up, now come on we have to be at the police station by 9" Bubbles ordered and left with a huff. Buttercup slowly floated down from her ceiling and landed gently on her bed before getting ready to have a shower.

Later

The Powerpuff Girls were now standing in front of the police station waiting for the Rowdyruff Boys "what the hell is taking those idiots so long" Bubbles said angrily

"g-gee Bub-Bubbles you-you seem p-pretty mad t-today" Buttercup quivered

"and you're a quivering baby, what of it" Bubbles snapped.

About a minute later Brick and Butch finally arrived "sorry we're late girls we got into a bit of a fight and Butch got his head stuck in one of Mojo's machines" Brick explained making the girls laugh and Butch go red from embarrassment. Once their laughing had subsided they corrected themselves and walked into the station.

Once they entered Chief Jackson's office they got straight down to business "so did you find anything during your search" Jackson asked

"yeah we found out who's behind all of the disappearances" Bubbles said and she told Jackson everything that happened last night. As Bubbles was talking Brick was starting to nod off due to not enough sleep, just as he was about to fall asleep his eyes snapped open as he felt something go down his pants and started rubbing between his thighs. He turned his head and his eyes went even wider as he saw that Blossom had her hand down his pants while giving him a seductive look, Brick, not even bothering to ask questions, grabbed Blossom's arm and pulled it out of his pants and held it preventing her from doing it again.

Once Bubbles finished telling Jackson what had happened Jackson had a thoughtful look on his face "I'm going to have to ask you to patrol the city again tonight and try and capture one of these RED things by whatever means necessary so we can find out how to stop this thing before it kills everyone on Earth" Jackson said in a dead serious tone making the teens nod "okay you may go now" he finished and the teens left.

Once they were outside Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch went back to their homes while Brick and Blossom flew up and landed on the roof of the tallest building in Townsville "okay Blossom I want to know what's going on with you and your sisters" Brick demanded

"what do you mean?" she asked as she pressed her body up against Brick's

"well Bubbles was acting very bitchy, Buttercup was scared of nearly everything that moved, and you put your hand down my pants in the chief of police's office"

"I haven't noticed anything different with my sisters but come on Brick were boyfriend and girlfriend now that means we can have sex all the time besides you know you want it" she said seductively she then put her hand in Brick's boxers and began rubbing his limp penis.

Brick knew he should stop her but it felt so good that he couldn't resist "okay fine but not here" he then wrapped his arm around her waist and flew off towards his place as fast as he could.

With Butch

Butch had noticed the same things about Bubbles and Buttercup as Brick had "I wonder what was the matter with her she constantly looked scared out of her wits and Bubbles what side of the bed did she get out of I should probably go see what's the matter with her she's my friend after all and I've got nothing better to do" he said as he stood up and then left for the girls house.

A few minutes later

Brick and Blossom had now arrived at Mojo's observatory, when they entered they went straight to Brick's room, once they were in his room Blossom took off all of her clothes showing Brick her naked body "enjoying the view?" she asked seductively

"very much so" He replied before he stripped down to his boxer's

"Okay then Brickie boy here's the deal if you can take me to heaven and back then I'll do 5 things that you want me to do no matter what they are" Blossom said as she pressed her body up against Brick's

"and if I can't" Brick asked

"then vice-versa" Blossom replied

"deal" Brick said

Blossom then grabbed the sides of Brick's red boxers and began to pull them down "okay let's see what- holy horse cock!" she yelled, thankfully his room was sound proof.

Now that Brick's cock was fully erect it was 14 inches long and slightly thicker than Blossom's arm which completely stunned her "go on touch it, you know you want to" he said, Blossom gently grabbed his pulsing cock and looked at it in awe, the next thing Brick knew he went from standing up to sitting on his bed with his legs over the edge.

He saw that Blossom was on the floor in a kneeling position in front of him, she then grabbed 'little Brick' and smiled "I am so going to enjoy this" she said and she began sucking and licking Brick's cock. Blossom continued sucking and licking Brick's monster cock until her mouth hurt "why the hell wont you cum?" she asked as she stopped, the only response from Brick she got was him picking her up and putting her on the bed.

Blossom landed on her back and just as she was about to get up she was pinned down by Brick he then put his head next to hers and whispered "once I'm done you'll be limping for a week" he then moved himself so that the head of his massive cock was at the entrance of her pussy lips and in one quick thrust his cock went straight into her pussy (stretching it to its max) and hit the entrance to her womb. Brick raised an eyebrow as Blossom groaned in pain "hmm so you've had sex before?" he asked

"no I've just masturbated so much that I broke my hymen" she confessed

"interesting" he said as he tightened his grip on Blossom's arms and began pushing in even further causing his cock to enter her womb.

Blossom began moaning in agony as Brick went further in until his cock hit the back of her womb, he then pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside her and then thrust all of the way in again. After about a minute Blossom was now screaming and moaning in pleasure as Brick's hips were now almost a blur, Blossom wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to get as close to Brick as possible while also moving her hips around increasing the sexual pleasure for them both.

Brick then stood up with Blossom still holding onto him and began moving her up and down, after about 3 minutes of this Blossom was orgasming like crazy, Brick then lay back on the bed with Blossom on top of him this time bouncing up and down while constantly saying Brick's name. Brick reached up and began to fondle her left breast with one hand while his other one played with her clit with a massive grin on his face.

Meanwhile

Butch had arrived at the girl's house and was now floating in front of Buttercup's bedroom window, using his X-ray vision he saw that Buttercup was in a fetal position on her bed he then knocked on her window and saw her jump in fright. Buttercup then slowly opened the blinds to reveal a smiling Butch "B-Butch what a-are y-you doing here" she stuttered as she opened the window to let him in.

Butch floated in and landed on her bed "I came to see if you were okay" he stated

"w-why w-wouldn't I b-be?" she asked in a meek tone

"it's just you seem like you're really scared about something" Buttercup looked down at her feet

"I don't know everything just seems so dangerous and scary now" she said and began shaking in fear.

Butch then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him "look Buttercup there's absolutely nothing to be scared of and even if there is you've got super powers to help you overcome that fear" he said in a calm soothing voice.

Buttercup began to smile when she started to get a massive headache, it felt like there were thousands of tiny explosions going off inside her head, but she just ignored it and continued smiling at Butch before giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek "thanks Butch I feel much better now" she said happily

"anything to make you happy" he said he then gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left through her window and began heading for the mall to have some lunch.

With RED

RED was now in its human form and was trying to think of a machine that would be more destructive than all of its weapons and past infected machines combined and be completely indestructible so the Powerpuff Girls couldn't destroy it. As RED was thinking he suddenly got an extremely bad headache "interesting, the nanobots I had in Buttercup have all been destroyed, it seems that when their emotions change dramatically the nanobots can't take the sudden change and explode...the human mind is an amazing thing" RED said as the pain subsided in his head subsided.

* * *

there's another sex scene coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned


	14. He's awake

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

Blossom was now on her hands and knees while giving Brick a blowjob, Brick moaned as waves of pleasure rocked through his body "oh fuck yeah Blossom that's so good" Brick moaned out Blossom then stopped and turned around

"okay Brick now I want you to fuck my ass as hard as you can" Blossom demanded.

Without a second thought Brick put both of his hands on Blossom's hips and with one quick thrust his massive cock penetrated her ass "oh my god your ass is so tight" Brick moaned out as he began pounding her ass as hard as he could

"and your cock is so big" Blossom moaned out while Brick continued madly pumping into her tight ass. All that pumping made her moan even louder as she began to feel a massive orgasm coming while Brick began using every scrap of will power he had to hold his load back.

Soon the pleasure was beginning to become too much for the two horny teens and they both orgasmed simultaneously, Blossom's juices squirted out and completely soaked Brick's bed sheets while he exploded inside Blossom, filling her stomach up with his hot cum giving her flat stomach a slight bump to it. Once Brick had stopped cumming in Blossom he removed his cum soaked cock from her ass and turned her around so his cock was now at her mouth, just as she opened her mouth to protest he shoved his cock into her mouth and down her throat before he put his hands on the sides of her head and moved it back and forth.

Brick continued pounding Blossom while she had orgasm after orgasm until he cummed again Blossom could feel all of Brick's cum gushing down her throat and into her stomach, when Brick finally stopped cumming he removed his cock from Blossom and flipped her so she was now on her back "okay one more time" he said as he got on top of her and pinned her arms down while putting the head of his still fully erect cock at the entrance to her pussy and then with one hard thrust his whole cock was inside her. Brick began pumping in and out of Blossom's pussy so fast that his hips were now blurs, he continued doing this for 5 minutes until finally he cummed one last time before he collapsed on top of Blossom with his cock still inside Blossom

"you won" Blossom whispered out before she and Brick fell asleep.

8 hours later

Blossom was happily sleeping when she was roughly woken up "Blossom come on wake up its 7 o'clock!" Brick exclaimed

Blossom's eyes snapped open at this "you're kidding!" she said, she then quickly got dressed gave Brick a kiss on the cheek and then flew out the window.

Meanwhile

At Townsville hospital a nurse had now finished examining Boomer's vital sign's "I hope you stay in that coma you bastard" she said angrily and punched him in the chest causing Boomer's heart to skip a beat, the nurse gave a satisfied smile at this and left the room while locking the door behind her.

A few minutes after the nurse had left Boomer's left hand began twitching a bit before his eyes snapped open and he sat up "huh the hospital, how the hell did I get here?" he asked, the last thing he could remember was seeing Bubbles looking at him horrified.

"Hmm maybe she or my brother's know how I got here" he said he then got out of the bed and pulled all of the iv's out of himself "painless going out hell going in" he said he then looked down and saw that he was only wearing a hospital gown, he looked around for something else to wear but found nothing "oh well I've got stuff at home" he said as he walked over to the window he then opened it up and then began flying home.

As he was flying home something caught his eye, he stopped and looked to his left and saw a pink streak in the sky "hmm she must be on a night patrol" he said he then gave a sigh before his stomach started rumbling like crazy "oh man I didn't realise I was so hungry, there'd better be something at home" he said and he flew off.

When he arrived home he found that the door was unlocked so he just walked in and closed it behind him "yo Butch Brick I'm home and I'm not dead or a zombie" he called out and within a millisecond Brick and Butch came out of Brick's room with looks of shock on their faces.

When they saw Boomer standing there smiling their hearts stop temporarily "B-B-Boomer" was all Brick managed to say

"hey guy's sorry to worry ya and all that crap" he said as he walked over to them.

"But how, yo-" Brick was cut off as the phone rang he picked it up and answered "hello?" he said

"hello is this Brick Jojo" a woman on the other end asked

"yes it is and who might I say is calling" Brick replied

"its Sophie from Townsville Hospital I'm calling to inform you that your brother is missing" she said

"yeah well here's the thing the blonde idiot has come out of his coma and is now standing in front of me" Brick said

"well we need you to bring him back to the hospital so we can do a few tests" she asked

"okay we'll be there soon" Brick replied and he hung up "come on Boomer we're going back to the hospital and Butch will you please stop hugging him" he said as Butch let go of Boomer.

Butch got a surprised look on his face "well I'm sorry if hugging my brother who's finally out of a coma is a crime to you" Butch said angrily

"hey I'm just as happy as you but we need to take him to the hospital to make sure that he's 100% okay" Brick said

"fine lets go" Butch said, Boomer then quickly zipped to his room and put some clothes on and then the three teens left.

When they arrived Boomer was taken away to have some test's done while Brick and Butch were left to stay in the waiting room and due to boredom they fell asleep, leaning against each other. They were both woken up when they heard someone clear their throat they saw the position they were in and quickly pulled apart and looked up to see a doctor with Boomer standing next to him, Brick was the first to respond "is Boomer okay?" he asked

"apart from an irregular heartbeat, most likely due to the massive shock he received, he's perfectly fine" the doctor said

"so he's okay to take home" Butch asked

"yes, but come back if you start to get any chest problems" the doctor said to Boomer who nodded

"come on Boomer lets go" Brick said and the three boys left the hospital.

As they were flying home their stomach's rumbled in union "what do ya say we get some McDonald's?" Brick suggested

"oh yeah!" Boomer and Butch said in union and they began heading towards the closest McDonald's.

When they entered and the people saw them they all fled, unfortunately the Rowdyruff Boys were still considered the number one villains in Townsville and usually when this happened the Powerpuff Girls normally arrived about a minute later.

The boys then walked up to the counter where a cashier was standing nervously "c-can I-I help y-you?" she asked nervously

Brick was the first to speak "yeah we'll have-" he was then interrupted by Boomer

"everything on the menu!" he exclaimed the cashier nodded and rushed back to tell her co-workers.

The boys looked at each other with confused looks and then turned back to where the cashier had run off to "hey uh don't you want to get paid?" Brick asked the now rapidly working employees who all just shook their heads in fright because the last time Brick had said that the manager ended up with a broken jaw.

The three boys then went to sit at a table when they were seated Brick gave Boomer a curious look "normally its Butch who order's everything" he said

"yeah I don't know I'm just really, really hungry" Boomer replied he then lifted up his shirt to show that he was much thinner than what he was before

"wow those people in the hospital mustn't have fed you" Butch said

"well that would explain why I'm so hungry" Boomer said before the cashier's meek voice could be heard

"um some of your meal is ready" she said and within a second Boomer zipped over to the counter, grabbed the food and then brought it back to the table and they began eating.

* * *

finally Boomers awake as well as another sex scene, please review and i'll make another sex scene asap


	15. Planning

Even though they were eating Brick managed to tell Boomer what had happened to him and what had happened during the week. When they were halfway through their meal the doors to the McDonald's opened up and Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup walked in with annoyed looks on their face "alright boys what are" Blossom paused as she saw Boomer now out of his coma and stuffing his face while at the same time got a large headache as half of the nanobots in her head exploded.

Bubbles was the first to respond "BOOMER!" she exclaimed in shock, they then all heard a faint boom and then Bubbles got a retarded look on her face "duh Boomer me see happy now" she said in a dumb tone before she shook her head and then lunged at Boomer and gave him a massive hug and began kissing him repeatedly while tears of happiness streamed down her face.

With RED

RED was still trying to think of a machine that would be more destructive than all of its weapons and past infected machines combined when he got a colossal headache "ah there goes all of Bubbles' nanobots and half of Blossom's" he groaned out as he held his head before going back to his thoughts.

Back at McDonald's

While Bubbles continued kissing Boomer, Buttercup turned to Butch "so would you mind telling us how it is that Boomer's now out of his coma?" she asked and Butch told her all that he knew and what Boomer had told him and Brick.

Blossom saw that the worker's were giving them confused looks "Brick ether pay for what you've eaten or this is going to get ugly" Blossom said sternly but in actual fact she was straining herself not to mount him there and then due to the small amount of RED's nanobots still controlling her personality.

Brick then gave a sigh "look I offered to pay several times but they said we could have it for free so you can ether sit down and eat with us or pry your sister off of my brother and we'll all leave" Brick said Blossom and Buttercup managed to get Bubbles off of Boomer before walking out with the boys following them.

Once they were outside they flew up to the tallest building in Townsville and landed on the roof, when they landed Blossom and Buttercup let go of Bubbles and both she and Boomer embraced in a tight hug and began French kissing. Buttercup then turned to Brick and Butch "once our little sister stops frenching your brother tell her to come home okay?" Buttercup said the boys then nodded and the two girls flew back home with Blossom getting hornier and hornier by the minute.

Later

Blossom and Buttercup were now getting ready for bed, they were in their bathroom brushing their teeth while also wondering what was taking Bubbles so long "what the hell is taking the air head so long if she's still frenching Boomer she has some serious problems, she already does but still" Buttercup said

"I'm sure she has a perfect reason as to why she's not here yet" Blossom said she was so horny right now that she couldn't concentrate.

"Hey Bloss are you okay?" Buttercup asked as Blossom rinsed her mouth

"y-yeah I'm fine, night" she said and she walked out of the bathroom leaving a slightly concerned Buttercup by herself, but she just shrugged it off and continued brushing her teeth.

Meanwhile

Bubbles was now lying on top of Boomer with a content smile on her face while panting both teens were now naked and in Boomer's bed "my god Boomer that was amazing I've never felt anything like that in my life" Bubbles said happily

"yeah, who knew that sex would be that good, I've also gotta ask how did you bend and twist like that without breaking your spine" Boomer asked

"3 years of cheerleading" she said contently and rubbed his chest and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

As she moved she could still feel Boomer's limp cock inside her "I can't believe how big that wonderful cock of yours is, it would defiantly had to of been thicker than my arm" she said

"yep, 16 inches when I last measured it" he said proudly

"I wonder if Brick and Butch heard?" she asked.

With Brick and Butch

Both boys were now sitting on the couch with shocked looks on their faces with wide eyes "wow" Butch said.

Back with Bubbles and Boomer

"Boomie"

"yes Bubbles?"

"can I stay here for the rest of the night?" she asked

"sure I'll set my alarm early so you'll have plenty of time to go home and get ready" he said as he reached over to his bedside table and changed the alarm setting. Once he had finished tiredness started to overcome them and within minutes they fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

With Blossom

Blossom was now sprawled out on her bed naked while rubbing her pussy with one hand and fondling her left breast with the other, but no matter how much she tried she just couldn't get off "damn it I still can't orgasm" she grunted angrily before an idea came to her followed by a seductive look on her face "but I know someone how can help me" she said she then put on a dressing gown and flew off towards Mojo's observatory.

She arrived at Mojo's observatory and banged on the door, the banging snapped Brick and Butch out of their shock, Brick then got up and answered the door when he opened it his eyes went wide "hey Bloss what are" the next thing he knew he was on his bed with a naked Blossom on top of him

"Brick I'm horny to the max and I need you to fuck me now" she said and she began taking off his pants and boxers.

Butch knew that he wouldn't get any sleep any time soon so he decided to go and fly around the city a bit hoping to find some sort of crime happening...he had no idea what was in store for him tonight.

With RED

RED was almost tearing his hair out from his lack of idea's when Princess entered the room "so how's all of the destruction going?" she asked

"it's reached a snag at the moment, all of my vehicles and craft that I've had destroying cities and killing people have been destroyed themselves, most likely by those Powerpuff Girls...but on the plus side about half of America has been destroyed and thanks to my navy craft and ships all of the surrounding islands have been 'dominated' if you will" RED replied

"what about the Powerpuff Girls what have you learned about them?"

"Blossom is confident, although can be a bit pompous and overbearing at times. She often gives advice to her sisters even when it isn't asked for. When she has done something wrong, she will try to shift the blame rather than take direct responsibility for it and she always attacks a problem by creating a plan first, then acting on it."

"Bubbles has a sickeningly sweet personality and is overly sensitive most of the time while having an optimistic view of life. She expresses herself in childlike terms. She is clearly not the sharpest tool in the shed and her hand writing hasn't changed since she was 6 which means she still writes letters backwards. She is extremely gullible and will believe nearly anything you tell her and her morality is that of a child which means she has a rudimentary understanding of right and wrong."

"And Buttercup is impulsive and self-centred and she is usually the first one to attack an enemy head on without thinking through the possible repercussions of her actions. She is apparently jealous of her sisters and the special attention they receive from their father which makes her emotionally insecure. She doesn't feel that she is the smartest like Blossom or the cutest like Bubbles, so she tries to make up for it by being the strongest and toughest. Her feelings of inadequacy result in her being very cruel at times. She constantly bullies Bubbles, and has at times challenged Blossom's authority." RED said as he told Princess what he had learned about the three girls

"How did you learn all of that from just seeing them here and there for less than 6 hours a day?" Princess asked

"I made four extra copies of myself, three of them went to the girl's rooms to snoop around and find more information about them and let me tell ya, diaries are gold mines, and I had the other one upload all of the information on their father's supercomputer"

"cool so when do you plan on destroying them?"

"well even if I did destroy them I could still be beaten by the Rowdyruff Boys and I have very little information on them, aside from the crimes they've committed over the years that was on their police profile as well as what information I've obtained from seeing them at school I have no information on their fighting skills or what they're fully capable of" RED explained

"so you need to find a way to obtain that information without them knowing it's you"

"exactly, but the question is, how?" RED said

As they were trying to think an interesting thought came into Princess' head "hey RED"

"yeah"

"I know that not all confiscated stuff goes to that warehouse that you cleaned out" RED nodded "well I remember once Mojo told me about how he made the Rowdyruff Boys and how they were destroyed by a kiss each from the Powerpuff Girls" RED continued nodding "well later that day he heard some guards talking about that they cleaned up the remains of the Rowdyruff Boys, so do you think it's possible that their remains were considered as evidence for that crime and are now still in the lockers?" she finished RED could see where Princess was going with this and began going over all of the information he had obtained from all of the police computers.

After a few seconds an evil smile on his face "if you'll excuse me I have to retrieve something" he said and sunk into the floor until he was gone leaving Princess all by herself.

* * *

some sexual themes in this chapter but nothing too strong and what is RED planning on doing?, please review


	16. Butch vs RED

Butch was now lazily floating above the city thanks to the curfew that had been set into place on the city the streets were completely deserted "hmm I guess that the crooks are smarter than I gave them credit for" he said impressed, he then remembered that the chief of Police wanted him and the others to find and capture a RED vehicle by whatever means necessary "well looks like I've got some patrolling to do" he said and continued flying.

Back with RED

RED was overjoyed to know that all of the police force was out for the night patrolling the city trying to find and capture him, so he could basically just walk right in. RED hacked into the security system and disabled all cameras and alarms "now there maybe some measly secretaries buzzing around so..." RED then changed his clothes into a standard police uniform and changed his appearance so he now looked 20 years older, he then pulled the front of his hat down to conceal most of his face before walking in.

Using the floor plan of the police station RED easily found his way to the evidence room, but when he entered the room his wicked smile dropped, the original floor plan showed the room was quite small and there was a row of lockers along each wall but apparently due to the increased amount of crime and evidence to support it they had to extend the room by knocking down two walls to two large offices that were on either side of the original evidence room, so now the room had more locker's in it than 3 high schools combined and not knowing the exact locker the evidence he was looking for was located in made it even worse "looks like I have to check every locker...great" he said and began tearing the door's off of the lockers.

Meanwhile

Chief Jackson was in his office going over some reports about more missing people when he heard loud bangs and the sound if screeching metal coming from a room down the hall, he rushed down the hall and realised that the sounds were coming from the room where the evidence lockers were kept. When he opened the door he saw that all of the doors on the lockers had been ripped off of their hinges and all of the weapons inside them were now gone "who in the world did this?" Jackson asked

"that would be me" a voice said he looked up and saw RED lying on top of one of the rows of locker's.

Jackson immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at RED "oh please, that little toy of yours couldn't hurt me" another RED said as it came out of hiding from behind a row of lockers followed by three more.

Jackson still had his gun out ready to shoot them if they tried anything "who are you all?" he asked

"we're all one in the same" the RED's said in union and showed Jackson their faces before they all fused with a RED who was holding something

"okay then who are you?" Jackson asked

"my names RED" RED then changed his voice to his original one "perhaps you recognize this voice?" he said

"you're the one who got rid of all of our police records and files!" Jackson exclaimed

"no shit Sherlock" RED said and laughed.

Jackson scowled at RED's laughter "why are you here?" Jackson asked

"I'm just here to pick up a few weapons as well as this" RED said as he held up a large brown bag that said Mojo #63 on it.

When Jackson saw these his eyes went wide "no, you wouldn't" he said

"uh yeah I would, but by the time you come to it'll be too late" RED said and in the blink of an eye RED disappeared and reappeared behind Jackson and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. RED looked down at the unconscious man and grinned "you're lucky I didn't kill you" he said and then walked straight out of the police station without being asked about the bag he was holding. Once he was outside he turned back to normal "okay and now to get the final ingredient" he said before he went completely jet black and began heading towards Pokey Oak's.

Pokey Oak's

RED had now arrived at the place that had exactly what he needed "ah the Powerpuff Girls house the only place that has the largest supply of Chemical X which I need" he said and walked over to the side of the house that had the only window that let sunlight into the Professor's lab. When he arrived at the window he peered in and saw that the lights were off which meant no one was in there "oh this is too easy he said" he then turned into a black cloud and seeped in through the window before reforming inside. Once he had finished reforming he walked over to a large metal cabinet that was covered in chains with a massive lock on it RED looked at the lock before spitting on it and within 10 seconds the nanobots his spit was made of ate away all of the chains and the lock.

RED opened the doors to reveal six shelves that had 12 beakers of Chemical X on them, "hmm better take just two" he said before grabbing two off of the shelf and closing the doors he then opened up the window and put the two beakers outside before turning into a black cloud again and reforming back outside "I cannot believe how easy this has all been" he said before turning into Butch and flew off while holding the bag and a beaker of Chemical X in one hand and the other beaker in his other hand.

As RED was heading back towards Princess' mansion he passed over Townsville "once I add these together I'll have three unstoppable killing machines" he said and laughed as he began heading towards the point on top of Townsville revolving tower. "Absolutely nothing can stop me now" 'slice' RED then looked at the stump of his arm except that he then saw his arm the bag and the beaker of chemical X lying on top of the tower "except that" he said in an annoyed tone headed towards his severed arm and the things it was holding. As he reached down to pick his arm up, the bag and the chemical X disappeared in a flash of green "what the!" RED exclaimed he then felt his hand shake a fraction he looked at it and saw that the other beaker of Chemical X was gone

"looking for these?" a familiar voice said behind him.

RED scowled in anger and turned around to face the person he had changed into, Butch, "I don't know what's in the bag but I do know you stole it as well as these two beakers of Chemical X" Butch stated

"and how do you know that they're stolen?" RED asked

"well on the bag it says 'property of Townsville Police Department' and on the bottles it says 'property of Professor John Utonium'" Butch stated again. RED scowled at this and before he could say anything Butch took the cork's off of the beakers and chugged all of the Chemical X making RED give him a shocked look.

After 30 seconds Butch finished all of the Chemical X "ah now that's good" he said and wiped his mouth

"you idiot now I'll have to get more" RED said angrily

Butch smirked "more for what?" he asked before he disintegrated the bag and its contents with his heat vision "there, now whatever plan you had is gone" he said triumphantly

"you know, your remains as well as your brother's were in that bag" RED stated making Butch freeze

"w-what?" Butch stuttered

"you heard me, in that bag was all of your basic components that were recovered after you blew up" RED said blankly.

Butch then put two and two together "you were going to make another set of Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Wow you're smarter than I gave you credit for" RED said sarcastically, he then thought of something that would really set Butch of "also one other thing encase you've been wondering why the girls have been acting different it's because I had nanobot go inside their heads and mess with their personalities unfortunately Buttercup and Bubbles' nanobots have been destroyed due to happiness and shock" Butch scowled at this and then lunged at RED who grabbed his severed arm and jumped back avoiding Butch, RED then put his arm back into place and he and Butch began to fight.

Butch and RED fought with all of their might but the fight was one sided, even though Butch was clearly stronger and more skilled at fighting, RED withstood most of his attacks and any damage he sustained RED's nanobots instantly healed/fixed him as good as new. RED was now just letting Butch tire himself out so that when he was too exhausted to fight he would go in for the kill.

Butch then delivered a massive punch to RED's face causing it to disperse into a black cloud before reforming back into RED's head. RED turned around to face Butch who was now on top of a building while on his hands and knees panting from exhaustion. RED smirked at this and floated over to Butch, landing in front of him "well, well, well it seems the big bad Butch is nothing more than a boy scout" RED mocked before changing from Butch to Brick and picking Butch up by his hair "you never had a chance at beating me from the start" he said and then headbutted Butch splitting the skin on his forehead open before tossing him back.

When Butch hit the ground he groaned in pain RED then pinned Butch down using his nanobots "what are you going to do to me?" Butch asked fearing the answer.

RED gave a twisted grin as he raised his foot up "oh not much" RED said as long sharp spikes appeared on the souls of his sneakers "just this!" RED exclaimed and he stomped down on Butch's left arm. The spikes went straight through Butch's arm and into the roof of the building while also splitting his humerus in half. Butch's screams would be echoing all over Townsville by now if RED hadn't of made a gag out of his nanobots. RED continued stomping on Butch until all of his ribs were broken as well as his legs, left arm and jaw and he was now bleeding profusely "I'm feeling merciful at the moment so I'll just leave you here to ether die from blood loss or humiliation, anyway see ya" RED said as his nanobots came back to him, and for Butch everything went black.

* * *

well appart from Butch getting the beating of his life I don't know what else to say except for please review, thanks ^_^


	17. The Massacre

Bubbles was happily sleeping next to Boomer when his alarm went off waking them both up, they both sat up and turned to each other and smiled "so that wasn't all a dream you are out of your coma" Bubbles said with a smile on her face so big that her face almost split in half.

Boomer smiled back "yep, well you'd better be getting home before your dad or sister's find out" he said Bubbles nodded and then got out of bed as well as Boomer, the two blondes quickly got dressed and gave each other a quick kiss before Bubbles headed for the window.

When Bubbles was half way out of Boomer's window she saw Blossom exiting Brick's window, "okay all I need to do is get back to my room without anyone noticing and I'm home free" Blossom said in a devious tone.

"Blossom?" Bubbles said scaring the living daylight's out of Blossom who also received a large headache as the remaining nanobots in her head exploded.

Blossom gave Bubbles a surprised look "what the heck are you doing here?" she asked

"I'll explain on the way home" Bubbles replied and flew off with Blossom following her.

Once they left Blossom asked the question again "so what the heck are you doing there"

"well to tell you the truth I slept with Boomer and my god he's huge, as well as a god in bed and I take it you were with Brick"

"yeah, for some reason I've been extremely horny lately and have wanted to bang every man that walked past me, but thankfully I had a lot of self-control although I did have sex with Brick last night and the day before that" Blossom said, Bubbles was surprised at this but chose to remain quiet.

Later

When the Powerpuff Girls arrived at school they saw Boomer waiting out the front with sad look on his face, they landed in front of him shocking him a bit "oh girls it's you" he said in a sad tone

"Boomie what's the matter" Bubbles asked as she hugged him

"it's Butch, he's in the hospital" Boomer said which made the girl's gasp

"is he okay, what happened to him?" Buttercup asked, all Boomer knew was that a man whose name he had forgotten found Butch on top of the roof of his office building and took Butch to the hospital.

As soon as Boomer had finished telling them what Brick had told him Buttercup flew off so fast that the aftershock from her taking off knocked everyone in the area off of their feet and sent Blossom Bubbles and Boomer flying back and crashing into the school "ugh that hurt" Boomer groaned out as he climbed out of the rubble that used to be a wall with Blossom and Bubbles doing the same.

With Buttercup

Buttercup arrived at the hospital within 10 seconds after leaving her school, and using her X-ray vision and super speed she arrived at Butch's room in 3 seconds, when she arrived at Butch's room she saw that the door was open and when she walked in she saw that Brick was standing next to the door "I heard you coming so I opened the door to save you the trouble of busting the door down" Brick stated but Buttercup didn't hear him, her full attention was on Butch, Butch had his eyes closed and was now covered from head to toe in bandages and a few casts, she then sat down on the seat that Brick had been sitting on, she then put her hand on his undamaged cheek and began to gently stroke it.

Brick came up behind her and smiled "you love him don't you?" he asked

"well I do find him very attractive but I wouldn't say love...yet" Buttercup said in a happy tone Brick put a hand on Buttercup's shoulder

"I'm sure you two will make the perfect couple in the future"

"thanks Brick"

"well I'm going to tell the chief of Police what happened only I'll tweak it so that he thinks that we all fought RED but we couldn't beat it then I'm going back to school, you make sure nothing happens to meat head" Brick said with his usual smirk

"will do and also one thing" Buttercup said as she stood up

"what's that?" Brick asked, Buttercup then grabbed his head

"you have to make your story more believable and I'm truly 100% percent sorry for this" she said in a remorseful tone and she punched him in the eye.

Brick gave a loud yelp at this and held his left eye in pain "thanks a lot" he said with a fake smile while and he left through the window.

Later

It was now lunch time at the school and everyone was inside due to it raining, RED was now sitting next to Princess and telling her his idea "so what about the teachers and parents?" Princess asked

"I checked the school files so I now know where they live and once all of the students are gone I'll send nanobots to their houses and kill their parents" RED said casually. RED then stomped his foot on the ground and when he did nanobots spread out and began covering every square inch of the floors walls and ceiling of the cafeteria making it completely sound proof. Once RED's nanobots had finished RED's stood up "attention everyone!" he called out getting everyone's attention, "to make a long story short I'm going to kill you all now and in a few minutes your entire families" he said getting surprised look's from everyone, he then took a deep breath and then he blew out a black wind.

It now looked like a black sandstorm in the cafeteria with the student's running around and screaming as the nanobots rapidly ate away at all of the students including the cafeteria workers. RED's nanobots, like a swarm of locusts travelled through the air ducts into the classrooms and offices where all of the teacher's where, the nanobots continued eating until only 7 student's were still alive, not including RED.

Meanwhile

Brick (who had returned from telling Chief Jackson about what happened last night) Blossom Bubbles Boomer Mike and Robin were all standing in front of Robin's locker, due to it being Robin's birthday today she had brought 8 chocolate choc chip muffins that her mother had made, the muffins were massive; they were each over half the size the Powerpuff girl's heads.

"Wow Robin these are great" Bubbles said as she took a massive bite out of hers

"thanks and I suggest you'd better eat them now because they're serving tomato soup for lunch" Robin stated which made everyone eat their muffins immediately.

After swallowing Blossom looked at Robin "so Robin what times your party on Saturday?" she asked

"it goes from 7 to midnight" Robin replied, once they were all finished they put the paper cups in the closest bin and then headed for the cafeteria.

Back in the cafeteria

After RED's nanobots had eaten everyone (except Princess) they all went into the air ducts and exited outside before heading towards all of the student's houses and also into Townsville where the rest of their parents were. Once all of the nanobots had left RED used more nanobots to painlessly make cut's on Princess to make it look like she had been attacked as well before changing his appearance so the too looked cut up and then they both went and hid in the cafeteria's cool room until the Powerpuff Girl's arrived.

When Brick Blossom Bubbles Boomer Mike and Robin arrived in the cafeteria they were surprised to see it in such a mess yet without a student in sight "what the hell happened in here?" Brick asked they then heard a door open and close, they turned to where the noise had come from and were surprised to see Princess and Ryan who were badly cut up exit the kitchen.

The group of teens ran over to the two hurt teens "my god what happened to you?" Blossom asked Ryan/RED told them what had happened only replacing him with Butch

"it must have been RED" Bubbles said

Blossom then turned to Mike and Robin "you two are most likely the ones he'll be after next so I think that you and your parent's should stay with us for protection"

"I think it might be a little too late for your parent's" Ryan said in a sad tone

"what do you mean?" Robin asked fearing the answer

"this RED guy said that he was going to kill all of the students families as well" Ryan said Robin and Mike instantly pulled out their mobile phones and began calling family members but with every call they got no response

Bubbles pulled out her phone and called the Professor thankfully she got an answer "hello, dad, are you there!" She said in a panicking tone

"yes Bubbles I am, what's the problem?" he asked

"dad get into the safest place in the house and don't leave until we come home" Bubbles ordered and then hung up leaving a stumped Professor.

Once Bubbles had hung up Blossom thought that it would be best if they left the school immediately "let's get out of here" Blossom said and then blew a hole in the roof with an energy blast, she then grabbed Ryan and flew off through the hole she was followed by Brick who was unfortunately holding Princess then Boomer who grabbed Mike and then finally Bubbles who was holding Robin.

The four super powered teens began heading towards the Powerpuff Girls house, as they were flying Blossom turned to Brick "Brick can you please take the bitch home so we don't have to listen to her" Blossom said Brick nodded and began heading back the way they came.

With Brick

Brick was extremely annoyed at the fact that he had to take Princess home; just before Princess' house came into view Brick was hit hard in the back by something which made him fall to the ground. Just as Brick was about to hit the ground Princess got herself out of his grip and pushed off from him before gently landing on her feet while Brick slammed into the ground. When Brick snapped out of his daze and stood up "who the hell did that?" he said angrily he then turned around and saw a helicopter hovering a few feet in front of him. Before he could say anything else a dart was fired from the gun underneath it which got him in the jugular he then started to get very tired then everything went black.

* * *

Just a little head up in my next chapter there's going to be a rape scene, so be on the look out for my next chapter


	18. Healing and rape

**Okay first off I don't know if Dominator225 is psychic or what but he somehow guessed correctly what the sex scene in this chapter would be about and also before you even start reading I have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and I advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^ **

When the teenagers arrived at the Powerpuff Girls house they first went down to the Professor's lab to see if he was there "dad are you here?" Bubbles called out after a few seconds of silence they heard a ding and a whoosh they all turned and saw a bookcase move to the side to reveal the Professor who was standing in an elevator

Bubbles immediately went and hugged her dad, absolutely overjoyed at the fact that her dad hadn't been killed "hello sweetie so what's the problem" he asked and Blossom explained. The Professor was shocked to say the least, he then noticed that some people were missing "where's Buttercup Brick and Butch" he asked

"Butch had an encounter with RED last night and is now in the hospital Buttercup is with him and Brick went to take Princess home" Blossom explained

"why couldn't she have been killed" Boomer mumbled getting a giggle from Bubbles.

At hearing that Butch was in the hospital the Professor got a thoughtful look on his face before looking straight at the 6 teenagers "could you all please leave the lab for a few minutes please" he asked they all nodded and left, closing the door behind them. Once the door was closed the Professor pulled a key out of his pocket and he walked over to a large poster and gently pulled it down to reveal a small wall safe with a key hole in the middle, he inserted the key and turned it one way until he heard a click and then turned it the other way until he heard another click.

Once the second click was heard he pulled the key out and opened the small door to reveal several small glass vials filled with ether pink, blue, or green liquid 'I know these were made for the girls but because they're the girls counterparts it should work just the same' he thought to himself. He then took a green vial out before closing the small door and putting the poster back over it, he then went upstairs and found the teens in the lounge room watching TV "Blossom honey" he started getting her attention "could you please take me to the hospital so I can give something to Butch please" he asked

"sure dad but what is it" she asked

"it'll help Butch recover faster" he replied 'I hope'

"okay then dad" she said, she then grabbed her dad and she zipped out of the house and began heading towards the hospital.

With Blossom and the Professor

Blossom and the Professor arrived at the hospital and began checking all of the windows until they found the room where Butch and Buttercup were. Blossom then floated into the room through the open window and put her father down, they saw Buttercup gently rubbing Butch's forehead in a soothing motion.

"Hey there love birds" Blossom said

Buttercup turned her attention from Butch to Blossom with her face going red "we're not love bird's and what are you doing here shouldn't you still be in school?" Buttercup asked curiously.

Blossom took a deep breath and sighed "I'll tell you later" she said in an extremely depressed tone as the Professor pulled a sterile syringe out of one of his lab coat pocket's and the vial of green liquid out of another pocket

"what's that stuff Professor?" Blossom asked as the Professor began filling the syringe with the green liquid

"this is an extremely powerful modified form of Chemical X which I call Booster X" he explained

"did you invent it recently?" Blossom asked

"no I actually made it after the boys were first made by Mojo" the Professor explained as he finished filling the syringe with the green liquid and began injecting it into Butch's arm.

"What does this Booster X do and why did you make it" Buttercup asked as the Professor slowly injected the liquid into Butch

"well when you fought the boys the first time and were beaten I realised that no matter how strong you where you still might face an enemy who could beat you just as badly so I made this, it increases everything beyond the limit strength, speed, hearing, and most of all healing so should you fight an enemy that you couldn't beat just one shot of this and you'd be perfectly fine" the Professor explained.

As soon as he pulled the syringe out of Butch's arm there were loud crack's coming from all over Butch's body before his eyes snapped open and he sat up with all of his casts shattering like glass "RED when I get my hands on you I'm gonna...huh how did I get here" he said as he looked around before he was embraced in a bone crushing hug by Buttercup.

When he saw Buttercup he smiled at her "hey Buttercup" he said

"who in the world did this to you?" she demanded

"it was RED, he really did a number on me... I fought him with my full strength but due to his body being made of nanobot he just instantly fixed himself" Butch said while getting angrier and angrier. Buttercup decided to calm Butch down the only way she could she turned his head and began kissing him on the lips which made Butch calm down immediately and start returning the kiss. As Buttercup and Butch continued kissing passionately Blossom and the Professor decided to leave to give them some privacy, Blossom then grabbed the Professor and flew back home.

With Brick

Groaned as he started to wake up, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying down on something really soft and extremely comfortable the other thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Brick then looked around he saw that he was lying on a bed that was larger than a king sized bed that had purple sheets and lots of pillows at the top of it and that he was in a room with black walls with red stripes, a large plasma screen TV on the wall straight in front of the bed, two large doors, and dark purple and black carpet in a zigzag pattern.

He then looked at his wrists and ankles and saw that they had black rope wrapped around them that seemed to be attached to each corner of the mattress, spreading him out, and to top it all off he was completely naked "what the hell's going on!" he roared angrily.

"It's good to see that you're up" a horribly familiar voice said

Brick turned his head now looking like he was going to cry as he saw Princess standing completely naked in the door frame to what he guessed was her room "oh god" he muttered.

Princess walked over to her bed and got on it while Brick was constantly praying that this was a dream, Princess then got on the bed and moved until she was right on top of Brick "bout time you woke up handsome" she said in a seductive tone

"if you free me now I'll let you live" Brick threatened but Princess just smirked

"no I don't think I'll be doing that" she said and then the black ropes around Brick's ankles began extending coiling around his legs and travelled up to his limp cock.

Brick was absolutely shocked at what the ropes were doing "what the hell are these ropes made of!" he exclaimed

"first off they're not ropes they're tendrils second they're made out of nanobots and third the entire bed is made out of nanobots that'll do anything I say or think" she said with a sadistic grin. Brick looked in shock as the rounded ends of the tendrils around his legs sprouted a long needle-like spike each and before he could say anything the two needles pierced into his balls and injected a clear red liquid inside them. When the needles retracted Brick began groaning in pain as his balls began to slowly swell up "there now your balls are both super sensitive and can produce bucket loads of cum, so even with the slightest playing around with your balls you'll produce enough cum to make a balloon explode" Princess said as she got off of Brick

"you can't be serious, that's not possible!" Brick exclaimed as the two tendrils continued extending and the wrapped around Bricks limp cock until only the head was visible

"oh but it is Brickie boy, now this might hurt a bit" Princess said and then Brick screamed in pain as hundreds of tiny needles pierced his limp cock and injected a highly concentrated aphrodisiac that caused his cock to go fully erect in 10 seconds and to his amazement it was getting bigger and bigger until it finally stopped his cock had gone from its normal 13 inches to 18 inches and was now much thicker than his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed

"don't worry it isn't permanent your cock will be like that for about an hour it's the same with the stuff that was injected into your balls" she said making Brick scowl angrily at her. Brick then saw one of the tendrils rise up above his cock before it went straight into his urethra making him groan in pain, as he felt it go further and further until it stopped he then felt something weird and then it came straight back out.

Brick's eyes then locked onto Princess "what the hell did that thing just do?" he demanded angrily

"simple it released some nanobots inside you that will now prevent you from cumming until I say so" she said, she then wrapped her hand around the head of Brick's cock and began squeezing and twisting it qile she contiuiously moved her middle finger in and out of his urethra causing Brick to groan. Princess grinned at this "so you like that huh?" she said as the tendrill's around his cock retracted until they were only around his legs "well before we get started on the true fucking I'm first going to have to make your cock easier to slide up and down on" she said and then she began sucking and licking Brick's super sentitive cock which drove him wild. After a few minutes of this Princess stopped licking his cock, much to Brick's relief, she then got up and positioned herself above Brick's monster cock "prepare for hell and pleasure at the same time" she said and then dropped herself on top of him making them both groan in pleasure.

* * *

okay thats the first part of Brick's rape scene with more on the way so be on the look out for my next chapter


	19. More rape and giant robot's

**Okay before you even start reading I have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex/rape scene in it and unlike the other sex scenes I've done in the past this ones a tad off and completly unreal so I advise that anyone under the age of 18 or haven't seen hentai before not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

When Blossom and the Professor arrived home they saw Boomer Bubbles Mike and Robin still in the living room watching TV, they also both noticed that Mike and Robin looked like they were barely holding it together. The Professor then walked over to the couch and put a hand on Robin's shoulder "you and Mike are fully welcome to stay here if you want" he offered with a kind smile

"really?" Robin asked

"of course" he replied, unfortunately both of Robin's parent's were orphans who weren't adopted so she had no family besides her parent's who were now gone and it was unfortunately the same with Mike's parent's.

"Hey Mike" Boomer started getting his attention "would you like to come and live with me and my brother's?" he asked Mike thought about this the Professor had already offered for him to live with him and the Powerpuff Girls but also Robin would be living there as well. Sure it would be great being with his girlfriend but from what he had heard if couples stay around each other too long it can sometimes lead to relationship problems and he didn't plan on loosing Robin anytime soon so he agreed "awesome! Welcome to the family" Boomer said and then pulled him into a one armed side hug which caused the girls to giggle before Bubbles said and did the same thing to Robin

Back with Brick

Princess was now rapidly going up and down on Brick's massive cock while Brick moaned in pain and pleasure, he would be screaming at this point but unfortunately all of his screams were muffled by a large thick tendril that was coming out of the bed head and basically raping his throat while an even thicker one came out of the mattress and was now raping his ass. Hot tears were coming out of Brick's eyes now as he tried begging for Princess to stop, until finally after an hour of this torture Princess ran out of energy and got off of Brick. The tendrils in his mouth and ass retracted back into the bed, Princess was now kneeling between his legs and looked at his monster cock and before Brick could protest Princess began giving him a blowjob.

Princess continued sucking until her mouth got tired "okay enough is enough" she said before she began to roughly play with Brick's balls "nanobots stop" she ordered and as soon as those words left her mouth Brick screamed in pleasure as a geyser of cum shot out of his cock while also expelling all of the nanobots that were preventing him from cumming. Brick continued cumming for 2 minutes straight, now completely exhausted and covered in his own cum, which disgusted him to no end, he saw Princess now loomed over him with a grin as a small tendril with a needle on the end came out of the bed and injected a red liquid straight into his jugular "don't worry Brick this is all a dream" she said seductively before everything went black.

At the Powerpuff Girls house

Blossom was now starting to get worried that Brick still hadn't come back yet she thought that Brick would want to get as far away from Princess as possible "I'm going to look for Brick" she said as she stood up from the couch

"okay then just try not to have sex with him" Boomer said making Blossom go as red as Brick's eyes before she left.

Once she left RED got a curious look on his face "hey Bubbles"

"yeah"

"where did that elevator in your dad's lab lead to?" he asked

"oh it leads to the training room as well as the massive hanger under our backyard where Dynamo is kept" she replied casually

"what's Dynamo?" the teens asked in union

"oh it's a gigantic fighting robot our dad made for us when we were kids can we see it?" RED asked "sure Ryan, let's go" she said and she led them to the Professors lab.

Once they were in his lab Bubbles began scanning the books until she found the right one "ah here were go 'D.Y.N.A.M.O'" she said as the read the title of the book and pulled it forward

"you would think he would make it a little less obvious" Boomer muttered to RED who nodded the 5 teenagers walked into the large elevator and Bubbles pressed the button for it to go down.

Once they had reached the hanger a door behind them opened and when the turned around they all got looks of awe on their faces as they saw Dynamo only it wasn't the same Dynamo that Bubbles remembered last seeing "huh so dad finally did dismantle it" Bubbles said as she saw that the only whole part of Dynamo left was its head.

The boys were examining all of the robot parts in awe which made Bubbles giggle "boys and their robots" Bubbles said to Robin and they both giggled.

RED was looking over all of Dynamo's parts in curiosity he then turned to Bubbles "hey Bubbles"

"yes Ryan?"

"what was the purpose for this giant robot?"

"well our dad got worried for our safety after we fought a fish balloon monster so he made this giant fighting robot for us but unfortunately it caused too much damage so the Mayor ordered us to never use it again but ironically the second time it was activated my sisters and I had to fight it to stop it and when we did finally stop it we found out that the Mayor somehow got in it and pressed the auto pilot button" Bubbles explained

"so is it indestructible?" Boomer asked as he observed the head

"all of our most powerful attacks didn't even make a scratch on it" Bubbles said

RED had hung on Bubbles every word and was now looking through Dynamo's yellow glass eyes and into the cock pit 'with a robot like this I can crush the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys easily' he thought to himself he then put his hand on Dynamo's cheek and got a surprised look 'my nanobots can't eat or drill through this metal...perfect' he thought and he left some nanobots on Dynamo's cheek which travelled down its face and into the part where the head connects to the body.

With Blossom

As Blossom was headed towards Princess' house she saw a black helicopter with red stripes heading towards Townsville at a tremendous speed "one of RED's helicopters!" she exclaimed and began chasing after it the mindless drone of a helicopter. The helicopter began zigzagging above the streets of Townsville with Blossom hot on its tailfin, just as she was about to catch it, it split in half and made two helicopters that went in different directions. Blossom stopped and looked left and then right before she began following the one that went to the right. The helicopter that went to the left was now hovering above Mojo's Observatory, a door appeared on the side of it and a large thick tendril came out of it while wrapped around a sleeping Brick who had been cleaned up and dressed.

The tendril carried Brick through his open bedroom window and placed him on his bed before unwrapping around him and retraction back into the helicopter. As the helicopter was just taking off it was disintegrated by a pink energy blast, curtsey of Blossom. After Blossom had destroyed the helicopter she was chasing she quickly found the other one on top of Brick's house and without a moment's hesitation blew it to kingdom come. Blossom had no idea what that helicopter was doing but she decided to have a look, she entered through the only window open which was Brick's one when she entered she saw Brick asleep on his bed "awe so this is where he went" she said she then stripped him down to his boxers (knowing that Brick over heated in bed) and then placed him in his bed.

Once she had finished she realised that she too was really tired most likely from the late night of passion she had had with Brick she then stripped down to her bra and panties and hopped into bed with him, she then pulled him into a one armed hug and wrapped her legs around his right one and within a minute she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Back at the Powerpuff Girls house

Even though two of RED's helicopters had been destroyed he had managed to show absolutely no signs of pain "well I guess I should be getting home now" RED said

"are you sure Ryan, I mean RED could have nanobots at your house just waiting to eat you" Bubbles said in a worried tone

"I'll be fine Bubbles" RED said as he walked over to the doors

"okay then just be careful" Bubbles warned "I will" RED said as he open the door and walked out closing it behind him. As soon as RED was outside he changed his appearance so he now looked like Blossom and then he flew off towards his base.

* * *

Like I said the sex scene was a bit off, but other than that please review


	20. Superpowers

After unfortunately confirming that Mike and Robin's parent were in fact gone Bubbles, Blossom (who had woken up and had Brick tell her about the nightmare he had) and Buttercup (who had now left the hospital as well as Butch) were now moving all of Robin's stuff into their spare room "I really appreciate this guys" Robin said as Bubbles walked past holding Robin's chest of draws "it's no problem Robin" Bubbles said as she put it up against the wall "you're family now" Blossom said as she carried in Robins mattress and placed it on her already made bed frame "and family has to help each other no matter what" Buttercup said as she pulled in Robin's wardrobe and placed it next to the chest of draws "you guys are the best" Robin said with a tear in her eye and then they all embraced in a hug.

At the Rowdyruff Boys place

The Rowdyruff Boys were now in the process of moving all of Mikes stuff into Mojo's room, Mike was told to sit on the couch and watch TV, as he was watching TV he constantly hear bangs and crashes coming from Mojo's room. When the crashes finally stopped he heard a door open "your room is ready" Boomer called out Mike then got up and walked over to his new room. When he entered he had a look of amazement on his face everything in his new room looked like his old one "my god it looks exactly like my old room" Mike said happily "that's because it is" Butch stated "huh?" Mike said in confusion "yeah we found out that your room was just slightly smaller than Mojo's" Brick said "so we just ripped your room out of your house and shoved it in here" Boomer finished Mike laughed at this "thanks bro's you're the best" and before they could stop him he had gotten them all into a giant hug. The boys could tell that Mike was enjoying this moment a lot so they decided to just let him keep hugging them.

Later

RED was now planning on a full scale assault first he'd destroy the Powerpuff Girls then their friends and family, he had made a colossal underground hanger that contained jets, tanks, missile launchers, jeeps, helicopters, all of Mojo's giant robots fully equipped with all of Mojo's confiscated weapons and 4 large towers at each corner of the hanger. "Three days from now I'll begin my attack and destroy every worthless flesh bag on this planet" RED said "what about me?" Princess asked she walked up to him and pressed her body against his back. RED turned to her and smiled "I said _worthless_ flesh bags not angles" he corrected, Princess smiled at this, she then grabbed RED's head and began almost sucking his face off as she French kissed him.

The next day

Chief Jackson had called the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys down to the Police station once they had arrived they all went straight to Jackson's office, when they entered his office they got straight down to business "okay first off we all know now that this RED thing is the cause of all of the disappearances and deaths of people in this city over the past two weeks" he started, getting nods from everyone "well just yesterday I received a military report that might help us find out more about RED" he said and he handed it over to Blossom who began reading it. Once she had finished she had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face "guys we're going to Ft. Benning in Georgia" she said she then grabbed a map that was in the file and then put the file back on Jackson's desk, Jackson dismissed them and they left.

A few minutes later

Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor whom the girls picked up on the way were now headed towards the military base while Butch stayed behind to make sure nothing bad happened to Mike and Robin. After half an hour of flying the teenagers arrived at a military base "so what did the report say Bloss?" Brick asked "the report said that the military had found one of its scientists, Dr Raichi, made a machine he called Robotic, Entity of Destruction or RED if you will and was planning to use it to rule the world" Blossom explained as they walked into an empty hanger.

The bodies of the people who RED had killed had already been removed by another military force so it was now completely empty. The group continued walking through the hallways of the base while checking every room they passed but the place was completely empty. They continued walking until they reached an open door that had broken 'do not cross' tape on the floor they then walked in and to their left they saw the entrance to a rocky tunnel "if this doesn't say secret entrance I don't know what does" Buttercup said with the others nodding and they headed down the tunnel.

After about a minute they arrived in a large room that was Dr Raichi's secret lab "what's that?" Boomer asked in awe as he saw RED's original body. The Professor walked up to the giant machine and saw a piece of metal above the keyboard that said 'R.E.D' on it "I believe that this is the original RED" he said getting look's of shock from everyone. While the Professor began searching the massive computer for any helpful information the others began looking around the room to see if there was anything that could help in defeating RED. Brick walked up to the table where the nanobots had been and found something amazing "hey guys I've found the design plans for RED's nanobots" he said everyone rushed over to him and looked at the pieces of paper in awe.

Brick then handed the pieces of paper to the Professor who began looking at them "perfect with these plan's I might be able to find a way to shut down all of RED's nanobots" the Professor said "excellent, so was there anything useful on that thing" Blossom asked and pointed at the massive machine. The Professor shook his head "nothing that would be of any help" he said "well now that that's settled let's blow this place to kingdom come" Buttercup said "this is to make sure that this machine can't produce another plague" Brick said and he used his heat vision to sever the power cord "for good measure" Buttercup said and she fired an energy blast at the super computer blowing it into fragments "now let's go" Blossom said, Bubbles grabbed her dad and then they all flew towards the exit of the base while constantly firing energy blasts that started to cause a chain reaction of explosions.

Once the teens had exited they each fired one powerful energy blast each which went straight into the base, a few seconds later there was a colossal explosion that completely destroyed every square inch of the base "there now there's no way RED will ever come back once we destroy it" Blossom said "well let's go home I'm sure Butch has his hands full with Mike and Robin" Bubbles said they all laughed and flew back home.

Meanwhile

Due to there being nothing good on TV Butch suggested that he Mike and Robin have some fun with Mojo's weapons of course before they fired anything Butch had put a force field around the furniture and the entire room "begin firing" Butch said and they began firing guns and lasers in all directions. Robin was now holding a large ray gun that had two glass cylinders on top, one contained a glowing blue liquid and the other a glowing orange liquid, she was having so much fun that she began rapidly firing it in all directions with blue beams coming out she continued firing until she heard a yell which instantly made her stop she looked in the direction where she last fired and gasped as she saw that Mike was now smoking and wobbling on his feet.

Robin ran over to Mike so fast that you would have thought she had super speed "oh my god Mike I'm so sorry are you hurt?" she asked as Butch came to his side with a worried look "yo man are you okay?" he asked "yeah, in fact I feel great!" he said and then to Butch and Robin's amazement Mike began to float up in the air. "What the hell!" Mike exclaimed, Butch then grabbed Mike's leg and pulled him back down to the ground "what kind of laser did you shoot at him?" Butch asked Robin went back over to the laser and picked it up before reading out loud what it said "special liquid-electron gun specially designed for shooting the antidote of Chemical X at the Powerpuff Girls and eliminating their powers" Robin said "eliminating powers?" Butch said in confusion and then turned to Mike "punch me in the stomach as hard as you can" Butch said Mike shrugged and then punched Butch in the stomach sending him flying back and crashing into the wall.

Butch groaned as he stood up "yep you have super powers" he groaned out "I don't get it why do I have powers when it says it eliminates powers?" Mike asked Robin noticed that there was a sliding indicator that had a plus sign at one end and a negative at the other, the indicator was now in the positive end "I think that this laser can both give and take away powers depending which end this indicator is at" she said "if that's the case then…" Mike then thrust his hand out to the side and a beam of energy came out which was absorbed by Butch's energy shield "awesome!" Mike exclaimed happily and then turned to Butch "now I can help you beat RED instead of just being on the side lines" he stated, Butch then turned to Robin and saw her now aiming the ray gun at herself and fired and within seconds she too had super powers.

Mike and Robin walked up to each other with large smiles on her face "alright!" they exclaimed and gave a high five which gave off a massive after shock that knocked Butch off of his feet "Brick and Blossom are going to be pissed" Butch muttered under his breath, his eyes then locked onto the ray gun and without a second thought he blasted it, blowing it to bits, Mike and Robin looked confused "in the wrong hands that thing could have been used against us" Butch explained.

Butch then got a thought "hey you two" he called out getting Mike and Robin's attention "I want to see your fighting skills, so come at me with everything you've got" Butch said, Mike and Robin looked at each other and then flew at Butch while making trails behind them, Mike's trail was brown while Robins was a light brown. Butch was amazed at their fighting skills and strength; it was like they had had super powers their whole life like he had. Mike and Robin were just as surprised as Butch sure they had watched the Powerpuff Girls fight for years but every move they were now doing to Butch was all coming naturally.

The fighting continued until Butch told them to stop "okay I'm not going to deny this but you two are extremely strong Mike I'd say that you might be just a bit stronger than me and Robin judging from that little fight I'd say that you're defiantly stronger than Buttercup but weaker than me" Butch stated they then heard the door open, they all turned and saw the other super powered teens "hey guys so did you find anything at the base?" Butch asked "yeah we found the design plans to RED's nanobots" Brick said "awesome! Now I'll have a better chance at beating that stupid virus" Butch said happily.

While Butch was talking with Brick and Blossom, Mike and Robin were showing their new family that they now had super powers thanks to the ray gun, Buttercup scowled at this and stomped over to Butch before whacking him over the head "why the hell would you suggest playing around with Mojo's weapons Mike and Robin could be dead right now" she yelled angrily "okay I'll admit it I wasn't thinking" he started but Buttercup cut him off as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared at him "I'll show you wasn't thinking!" she said angrily and began beating him up.

Brick and Blossom decided to turn their attention from the fighting greens to their newest siblings "so Mike, Robin what do you think about having super powers?" Brick asked "it's awesome and like I said to Butch earlier we can now help you beat RED instead of just being on the side lines" Mike said with Robin nodding in agreement "and from what Butch said after we had a little spar Mike might be just a bit stronger than him and he said that I am defiantly stronger than Buttercup but weaker than him" Robin said with a smile.

With Buttercup and Butch

Buttercup had now dropped Butch (who was now severely beaten) on the ground "maybe that knocked some sense into you" Buttercup said as she dusted her hands and walked back over to her sister's. After Mike and Robin displayed some of their powers the Powerpuff Girls left, once they were gone Boomer Brick and Mike turned to look at the badly beaten Butch "a little help" Butch asked as he extended a badly bruised hand up to them. Mike's eyes widened a bit before he walked over to Butch and kneeled down next to him, he then put one hand on Butch's chest and the other on his stomach. Mike closed his eyes as his hands began to glow yellow and then yellow waves of light came out of them and continuously washed over Butch's badly beaten up body.

When the glowing stopped Mike opened his eyes and stood up as well as Butch who was now completely healed "what the! I'm feel great" Butch said in amazement "thanks to my healing abilities" Mike said proudly before Butch wrapped an arm around him "with your strength and powers we should be able to beat RED easily" Butch said with his brothers fully agreeing.


	21. RED's weakness revealed

The Professor had pulled an all-nighter trying to figure out how to deactivate RED's nanobots, after almost frying his brain a simple thought came to him 'what would shut other machines down?' he thought for a bit until the answer came to him he then scanned over the design plans again and a massive smile came to his face before he began getting to work.

Meanwhile

Blossom Bubbles Buttercup and Robin were up stairs watching TV not really caring what was on, as they watched a thought came to Robin "hey guys" she started, getting their attention "I'm sure it's just a coincidence but have you noticed that all of this bad stuff with RED has happened the day Ryan showed up?" she said, the girls were starting to realise this too

"are you suggesting that Ryan are the same person…or thing?" Buttercup asked

"well from what you told me about RED it can change its form so it's possible that Ryan is just another one of RED's forms" Robin said

"think that Princess might be working with RED" Blossom said and she told them about Brick's 'nightmare'.

When she finished they were all turned "jeez Blossom did you have to say it so detailed now I'm turned on" Buttercup said

"just give it a minute and it'll pass" Blossom said and after a few minutes they had all calmed down "well anyway why don't we go and pay Princess a little visit" Blossom suggested the girls nodded "except for you Bubbles you stay here and make sure nothing bad happens to dad" Blossom said and before Bubbles could protest they flew off.

Bubbles grumbled at this and just as she when to check on her dad she saw him exit his lab "hello sweetie" he said with a smile

"hi daddy, how's the nanobot thing going?" she asked as she hugged her dad

"it's going excellent, I've just invented a device that'll help you beat RED" he said proudly

"alright dad!" Bubbles said excitedly

"but first I need you to get these" he said as he handed her a list.

Bubbles looked at the list in confusion "why do you want me to get these?" she asked as the Professor handed her $200

"use this to buy it all with" Bubbles nodded and flew off to Townsville as fast as she could.

With the other's

Blossom Buttercup and Robin were now floating above Princess' Mansion in shock as they saw that it was now the same design as all of RED's weapons so they then used their X-ray vision and saw Ryan talking with Princess before he changed into Buttercup and then changed back "so Ryan and RED are the same thing" Robin said

"and Princess is working with RED" Blossom added.

"So what, do we just bust in and kill him?" Buttercup asked

"you saw how bad Butch was beaten up didn't you? Let's wait until dad finds a way to beat it" Blossom said Buttercup and Robin nodded in agreement and then they all flew back home.

Later

The Professor was now back in his lab working diligently to make devices that would help his daughters and their boyfriends beat RED. He had gotten Bubbles to go out and buy 8 pairs of elbow pads, knee pads, wrist guards, thick cheap boots, 8 cheap belts, and 8 head sweat bands, he was now in the process of adding the devices to the item's Bubbles had gotten.

The girls meanwhile were upstairs now discussing about RED "so what should we do once dad has made the devices for us?" Bubbles asked

"well we can't just charge head in because for all we know that thing could be expecting us and have a trap ready we need to lure it out into the open" Blossom stated firmly.

"Then how about this the day after tomorrow we'll meet in the middle of Main street at noon for your gory demise" a voice said they all turned to the TV and saw that the screen was completely red "so how about it?" RED asked

"sure we'll be there to get rid of you once and for all" Buttercup said

"I'd like to see you try" RED said and then laughed as the screen faded to black.

"Well now that we have a date what should we do until then?" Robin asked

"well first why don't you use the training room so we can see what power's you have?" Blossom suggested; Bubbles and Buttercup were also curious as to what powers their new sister had so they all headed down to the training room.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

Brick had suggested the same thing with Mike as Blossom had with Robin, Mike was now in the training room that Mojo had built for the Rowdyruff Boys years ago to help them increase their power's and fighting abilities which helped a great deal in their fights with the Powerpuff Girls but because the girls were more tactical and smarter their fight's always ended in draws or they lost, by only a margin. Anyway the boys were extremely impressed by Mike's fighting abilities and powers, it was as if everything was coming naturally to him, the danger level on the training room at the moment was at level 20.

Brick pressed a button on the control panel and spoke "hey Mike do you want me to up the level?" he asked

"sure put it up to your average level" Mike said, Brick was ashamed to admit this but he was the weakest out of his brothers and his average level was 18 where as Boomer who was the second weakest his average was 25 and Butch's was 30.

Brick gave a smirk "okay then" he said and he changed it to 25, Boomer and Butch at this moment were trying their hardest not to laugh "it's true you really are the weakest out of all of us" Butch said which made Brick madder than he had ever been in his life.

After about a minute it became clear that level 25 was just a bit too much for Mike and Brick ended it, Mike came out of the training room panting "you did awesome man" Boomer congratulated and patted his new brother on the back and within seconds Mike's panting stopped and he stood up straight, his fatigue was now completely gone and any to all bruises or cuts he had sustained during his training were gone as well

"cool I can regenerate myself!" Mike exclaimed.

Brick now had an intrigued look on his face "it seems that your main power's revolve around healing" he stated getting questioning looks from his brothers "like my main power's revolve around fire Boomer's revolves around electricity and Butch… well you seem to make almost impenetrable barriers" Brick said with his brother's now understanding.

Later

Robin had finally finished in the training room after displaying some magnificent attacks and she was now so tired that she couldn't stand up so Blossom and Buttercup grabbed her by her arms and took her to the elevator that went to the Professors lab while Bubbles followed behind. When the elevator arrived at the Professors lab they saw him giving them a tired happy smile "great news girls I've finally finished making the devices that'll help you beat RED" he said tiredly and he showed them the things Bubbles had bought "each bit of safety gear you see here has been fitted with a tiny device that emits extremely powerful but short ranged electromagnetic pulse's and the wrist guards can fire wide range Electromagnetic pulse beams" he said in a proud yet tired tone

"electomanet wha?" Bubbles said in confusion

"you just go to bed dad I'll explain" Blossom said the Professor nodded and slowly walked up stairs and out of his lab.

Once he was gone Blossom looked at Bubbles "the word is electro-magnetic pulse and the main thing it can do is shut down machines" Blossom explained

"oh I get it now" Bubbles said in her usual innocent tone

"perfect because RED is made of nanobots every hit we make will land instead of causing him to disperse" Buttercup said happily

"should we call the boys?" Robin asked

"yeah but I'll tell them to just come over because RED might find out what our secret weapon is and try to find a way to counter it" Blossom said and got nods of agreement from her sisters and then they headed up stairs.

A short phone call later

The Rowdyruff Boys were now at the Powerpuff Girls house now examining the things that the Professor had made to help them beat RED. After Blossom had finished explaining what they did the boys were now more eager than ever to beat RED once and for all.

"So when do we find RED and destroy it?" Butch asked

"the day after tomorrow at noon" Buttercup replied

"so what should we do until then?" Mike asked

"let's train until we drop" Bubbles suggested

"that seems like the only thing we can do at this point" Blossom agreed

"we'll go back to our place and train" Brick said as he and his brothers grabbed the safety gear, gave their girlfriends a kiss on the lips and then left.


	22. New drones

Disclaimer: I would like to thank Dominator225 for making this chapter for me with a few tweeks I added myself, enjoy ^_^

RED was now at Townsville docks staring out at the bay, it looked at all of the boats both moored and floating out in the bay "this'll make a perfect location for my battle ships" he said with an evil grin, he then formed six small balls in his hands that were made completely out of nanobots before tossing them into the water. RED gave a slight chuckle "and now time to let my nanobot work their magic" he said and then he walked over to a large abandoned warehouse, using his nanobots he made a hole in the slightly rusted steel wall and walked in.

RED looked around the warehouse and saw that it was filled with various ships as well as some cars and trucks "hmm I could modify these cars into Jeeps and… ooh mama" he said as he saw a long 18 wheel tanker truck "this is going to be my second ultimate weapon" he said and then slapped his hand on the tank leaving a black hand print on it which began slowly spreading. As the blackness continued spreading across the truck RED began using his nanobots to eat away at the boats and the cars before replacing them with tanks and jeeps "once I get those bastards out of the way nothing will stop me from ruling this planet" he said and gave an evil laugh, RED then turned into Butch and flew off towards his/Princess' mansion.

Later

Princess entered RED's secret hanger and saw him working on something big "Hey RED; don't you think you should soften up the city's defences before attacking in full force?" Princess suggested.

RED was currently working on a new drone class which he was almost done with. "I was just thinking that; great minds really do think alike." RED stated, making Princess smirk. "Which is why I made this: the shadow drone." RED presented proudly.

RED stepped back to admire his handiwork: the shadow drone was basically a modified limo; the wheels had been removed and replaced with six black, thin, tentacle-like legs. The body was sleeker and thinner in design and the body itself was jet black. On the front was a pair of pincers that had a whip launcher, along with two tentacles that looked like the one Dr octopus has only jet black and on the back was a tail with a claw on the end capable of firing RED's infection beam and deploying a spike. Unlike the rest of RED's vehicles this one had no red lights on it at all.

"So what's special about this drone then?" Princess asked as she walked round it, admiring the black as night body of the menacing vehicle.

"Its immune to the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys X-ray vision, its silent enough to walk right in front of you in the dark and you'd never know, can travel underground and is fully adaptive." RED explained.

"I'll show you." The shadow drone then cloaked itself so it was completely invisible, Princess took a step back and looked around but she couldn't see or hear the drone anywhere.

"W-where did it g-go?" she asked her voice quaking a little.

"If I told you it would ruin the fun!" RED stated; chuckling as he watched princess watched Princess constantly turn her head in a vain attempt to find the shadow drone. She suddenly squealed and then giggled as felt something cold and metal run slowly up her back, she looked back and saw that the drone had de-cloaked and was gently stroking her spine with a spike from its tail.

"Cut-he he-it out-ha ha-it-he he-tickles!" Princess struggled to say.

"Alright enough's enough." RED stated as the drone stopped tickling Princess, she was panting due to being tickle right on her secret spot. "These drones will attack at midnight to maximize their effectiveness; AKA: zero hour."

Townsville, zero hour

The super teens were in bed while the Professor was watching the late show on the TV, suddenly the news came on. "We interrupt this broadcast to give you a breaking news announcement: Just several minutes ago Townsville was attacked by what can only be described as: sort of like scorpions but bigger are ripping property and people apart." A news reporter announced.

"What? I better wake the girls" The professor stated. He walked out the room leaving the TV on.

"Oh god someone help me!" a voice yelled from behind the reporter.

The camera turned to a citizen being chased by a hump that was tearing the street apart, it caught up with the person and a giant robot scorpion burst from the spot knocking the civilian over. "Oh my god, get a shot of that!" the reporter yelled to the camera man. The civilian tried to get his feet but the drone fired a whip tendril at him from its pincers, trapping his legs together. "Someone help me please! I don't want to die!" he yelled as he was dragged, whimpering towards the drone. When he was there the drone brought its spike tipped tail down on the screaming civilian, splattering his blood across street, walls and even the camera screen.

"Oh shit RUN!" The cameraman yelled dropping the camera, through the dropped camera the shadow drone somehow dived into the ground and dug past the camera. Seconds later screaming and the screech of the drone could be heard and blood pooled round the bottom of the screen. Then the camera was destroyed and the screen went fuzzy.

"Holy shit! More RED drones? AT 12 O CLOCK IN THE MORNING?" Buttercup screamed, causing every to cover their ears.

"They must be a new prototype; I've never seen drones like that" Blossom stated rubbing her chin.

"Well whatever they are their attacking the city; let's go kill em!" Buttercup yelled. They then put on their safety gear before they flew off, crashing through the roof as they left,

The professor sighed as they left. "Maybe I should get a skylight." He thought out loud and he went back to watching TV.

_Downtown 2 minutes later._

The Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys (who had been woken up by all of the screams and went to see what the problem was) landed in a street. It was deserted which is strange in Townsville, even at midnight; no citizens, no RED drones, not even a stray dog or cat; nothing. "OK, the key to survival in situations like this is to avoid phrases like: 'Its to quiet out here' or 'Everything's going to be alright.'" Butch stated while still looking around.

"Shut up Butch!" Buttercup hissed to him.

"Lets split up: Brick, take Butch and Mike and go down that street, Buttercup and Robin take to the skies and scout the area out, Bubbles and Boomer you're with me." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

With Brick, Butch and Mike.

The boys were walking slowly through the streets, keeping an eye on every corner, alley and rooftop for this new drone. Little did they know that a drone had already found them and was stalking them underground using thermal sensors to track the heat signatures of the 3 boys. "Where is that robotic chicken? RED GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Butch yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Butch shut up! We need to get the drop on him!" Brick hissed to him.

Suddenly the ground gave way under Brick and he fell with a yelp into the resulting hole…right on top of a RED drone. "You said you wanted the drop on me." The RED drone said with an evil chuckle. It then grabbed Brick with its tail and shot him into an office building with a laser, shattering glass across the street below.

"Brick!" Mike yelled.

"You should quit while you're still alive; RED may keep you as slaves once this world is under his control." The RED drone stated priming his laser for another attack.

"I don't think so, EAT THIS FUCKER!" Mike yelled.

The moment he yelled that a small yellow beam shot out of the top of his left wrist guard, it hit the RED drone causing it to let out an ear piercing screech of pain. In its panic it leapt towards Mike. "YOU ORGANIC MOTHER-" Before it could finish it disintegrated into black and red dust, covering Mike and the street in the stuff.

"Well I guess it seems to work." Mike stated as he brushed himself down.

"Yeah, but was just the first one; there could be thousands!" Butch stated.

As if to prove his point, 6 more RED shadow drones burst from the ground screeching in rage at what happened to their comrade. Brick floated down to them simultaneously. "Let's do this!" All three boys yelled and took up fighting stances.

With Buttercup and Robin

The two girls were flying below the skyscrapers trying to get a good fix on RED's attack force, but even with their X-ray vision they couldn't pick up anything. "I can't see a thing down there!" Robin complained.

"Must be some kind of cloaking device, stay sharp!" Buttercup commanded.

Suddenly she was hit from behind by a red laser blast and crashed into the skyscraper in front of them. Robin wheeled round and blew the wings off the RED chopper behind them with an energy blast from each hand, "what are you gonna do now drone? Chop us up?" Robin taunted.

"Good idea!" the chopper stated and charged forward tilting the blades forwards.

"Me and my big mouth!" Robin cursed herself. She ducked out of the way of the chopper, which crashed into a skyscraper behind Robin and its rotor blades smashed into pieces.

"Rotor blades you have failed me!" the chopper yelled as it plummeted to the ground and exploded.

Buttercup emerged from the building and shook her head. "Good job! Not bad for your first fight." She stated.

Robin just shrugged. "Wasn't that hard." She said. Buttercup just smiled.

Just then a barrage of rockets pounded the skyscraper, the girls looked forward and saw 4 more RED chopper's attacking them. "I've got an idea, follow my lead!" Buttercup ordered. She zoomed forward and plastered herself on the cockpit of one of the choppers.

"ARGH, GET IT OFF ME!" The chopper screamed. It began to spin round firing rockets and lasers in a panic; blowing one other chopper out the sky.

"Keep still I'll get it off!" One of its comrades yelled.

He was about to fire when Robin slammed herself on front of the chopper. "AH SHIT! HOSTILE ABOARD!" Like his wingman he began to panic and shoot madly. The girls whooped as they rode the choppers to their doom.

"This is so much fun!" Robin yelled as her chopper lost its rotor blades and crashed.

"I know right?" Buttercup replied as she made hers collide with another.

With the blues and Blossom.

"Shhhh, do you hear that?" Blossom whispered. The blues looked around but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Then they all heard it: a scuttling noise of metal on concrete and a quiet hiss.

"Boomer I'm scared!" Bubbles stated, hugging him.

"Relax Bubbles, we'll be fine as long as we stay together." Boomer replied. While they looked around with their X-ray vision, a shadow drone was lurking literally underneath their feet and was slowly coiling a tendril round Bubbles ankles, but she was too focused on looking around and scared to notice it.

Suddenly it happened: Bubbles screamed as she was yanked into the ground creating a hole in the ground "Bubbles!" Boomer and Blossom yelled, just as they were about to go get her they heard several loud bangs that sounded like thunder before the RED drone flew out of the hole and landed on the street. Bubbles then burst out of the hole with a scowl on her face, she then aimed her hand at the RED drone and was just about to fire an EMP blast from her wrist guard when a RED chopper landed on it causing them to both explode.

The blues and Blossom looked up and saw Buttercup and Robin talking to each other before a barrage of rockets pounded the skyscraper that the RED chopper had crashed into. "Come on guys lets…" but before Blossom could finish the ground began to shake violently

"what the hell's happening" Boomer asked, he got his answer as 20 of RED's new drones burst out of the ground.

"Well…there's your answer" Bubbles said as all of the RED drones lunged at them at the same time, the three teens readied themselves and then began firing EMP blasts in all directions.

Back with Brick Butch and Mike

The three boys were now surrounded by piles of black and red dust "wow with these things there's no way RED can beat us" Butch said

"I'm actually surprised that RED gave these things personalities instead of making them mindless drones" Brick said. The three boys were about to continue searching for more RED drones when they multiple screech's and explosions

"well at least we know where the party is" Mike said and with that the boy's began heading towards all of the commotion.

With the blues and Blossom

Boomer Bubbles Blossom as well as Buttercup and Robin who had disposed of RED's helicopters were now completely covered in black and red dust that used to be RED's drones "well guys I think we got them all" Blossom said while she brushed the dust off of herself with the other's doing the same.

"Looks like we missed the party" Brick said as he landed next to Blossom

"you can still be the cleanup crew" Buttercup suggested Brick's eyes began to glow before he began using his heat vision to disintegrate all of the dust

"clean" he said blankly which made the others laugh

"okay that's enough job well done guys" Blossom congratulated and then turned to her sisters "okay girls lets go home" she said they then said goodbye to their boyfriends and flew off with the Rowdyruff Boys doing the same.

Meanwhile

On top of a building three of RED's drones were talking to each other "oh he's not going to like this" one of them said

"well at least we gathered some information about what attacks they can do" another drone said

"well let's head back" the last drone said before they scuttled off.


	23. Training

Like Bubbles suggested the super powered teens were now training like mad…well at least the girls were the boys couldn't be bothered and were now just lazing around, Robin was amazing her new sister's at her new abilities it also turned out that Robin's main power's revolved around steel, she could turn her body into solid steel which made her invulnerable to energy attacks and she could make a maximum of (at this point) 10 objects out of steel.

After a long and tiring fight Buttercup and Robin exited the training room; Buttercups hands had now gone pink due to the amount of times she had hit Robin's steel body as they had trained together.

"Wow Robin with defense like that you could beat any enemy" Buttercup said as she rubbed her sore hands

"thanks and sorry about your hands" Robin apologised

"that's okay they'll be better by tomorrow" Buttercup said and the two girls headed up stairs while Bubbles and Blossom entered the training room.

Once Buttercup and Robin entered the living room they both collapsed on the couch "oh thank god" they both sighed out in relief, after a few minutes Robin turned to Buttercup "Butch was wrong" she said

"huh?" Buttercup questioned

"he said that I was stronger than you but from what I've seen I may have a better defense than you but when it comes to strength you're number two"

"oh really then who's number one"

"Butch is the strongest out of all of us… by the way have you and the meathead had sex yet"

Buttercup gave her a look of shock "no I've never had or ever will have sex with that green eyed idiot!" Buttercup snapped angrily

"but you want to don't you" Robin asked slyly

"…no…and what gave you that thought anyway?"

"well the other day Blossom smelt like that cologne that Brick uses and Bubbles smelt like the conditioner that Boomer uses and I've had sex with Mike about 5 times now so that just leaves you"

"I've _only_ made out with him once or twice"

"I'd give you a month tops before he's pounding you like a jackhammer" Buttercup went red in the face at this and shoved Robin off of the couch.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The boys were now sitting on the couch gorging on pizza with a two liter bottle of coke zero next to them while they watched wrestling "this is the life aye boys" Brick said with his brothers agreeing

"I would have never been allowed to do this sort of thing with my parent's around" Mike said in a happy/depressed tone before letting out a massive burp that shook the observatory.

His brother's cheered like a bunch of idiots, "that's nothing, watch this" Boomer said and he belched so loud that several car alarms went off, just as Butch was about to belch they heard an explosion they then used their X-ray vision and saw a large cloud of smoke rise in Townsville then without a second thought they flew off.

When the boys neared the explosion their eyes went wide as they saw several of RED's helicopters buzzing around "Mike, you check to see if anyone's hurt and we'll destroy the tin toys" Brick ordered his brothers nodded and then separated. When Mike saw what had been destroyed he gasped, RED's helicopters had blown the police department to kingdom come, Mike landed in the middle of the completely destroyed building and looked around. Bodies of the people who worked in the building lay around him he checked one of the police officers pulse but got nothing.

As he was about to fly up to help his brothers he heard groaning, he turned his head and saw an exposed hand slightly twitching and in the blink of an eye he was removing the rubble from the trapped person.

Once he had moved away the rubble he found out that the person was Chief Jackson "oh dear god" Mike said quietly as he saw that Jacksons whole arm had been cut off

"huh who are you?" he asked, he was in a disoriented state due to the building being destroyed. Without a second thought Mike began to try and heal Chief Jackson, yellow waves of light began washing over Jackson as Mike healed him and the second Jackson was fully healed a new arm appeared where his old one used to be.

Jackson stood up and looked around "what happened?" he asked before one of RED's helicopters crashed to the ground a few meters away from them before it exploded

"that's what happened" Mike replied and they both looked up to see Brick Butch and Boomer playing around with the helicopters rather than just destroying them immediately.

Butch grabbed a helicopter by its tail and began spinning it around rapidly causing it to let out a screech before tossing it at Boomer who hit it with a lamp post; the helicopter flew for a bit before hitting the ground and exploding.

Brick now had two helicopters shooting at him, he ducked and weaved through the barrage of lasers before flying straight between them, the two helicopters turned around while still shooting and shot repeatedly at each other before they exploded. Brick burst out laughing "RED's right they are mindless drones" he then turned around and saw his brothers rip the last helicopter in half before tossing the two pieces up in the air which exploded two seconds later.

The three boys then floated down to where Mike and Jackson were, Mike was now giving them a questioning look "why didn't you just destroy them with energy attacks?" he asked

"we tried to but they just absorbed our energy attacks so we had to beat them with our hands" Butch explained they then turned to chief Jackson who was looking around at the destruction and death that surrounded them

"RED is going to pay even more for what he's done" Brick said angrily

"are there any other's alive?" Jackson asked

"nope you're the only one that survived, but if I hadn't found you when I did you'd be dead about now…also encase you haven't noticed your arm had been cut off but I healed you which regenerated a new one" Mike stated

"thank you" Jackson said gratefully

"is there anything I can do in return?" he asked Mike looked at his new brothers and got an idea

"yeah when you get the chance could you clean my brother's criminal records?" he asked back which surprised them all

"sure as soon as I gain access to a police computer I'll give them a clean criminal record" Jackson replied

"thanks" Mike said

"well I'd better find a phone and tell the Mayor what's happened" Jackson said as he saw that all of the police cruisers were destroyed

"don't worry we'll take you to Townsville Hall" Brick said as he grabbed Jackson from behind and before he could protest they were already half way to Townsville Hall.

Later

It was now 9:30 and the Powerpuff Girls were now headed to bed, they'd normally go to bed later but due all of the training they had done the were exhausted, Blossom looked at her tired sisters "come on girl's let's get a good night's rest and then tomorrow we'll make sure that RED will never hurt another living soul again" she said her sister's nodded and then headed off to their own rooms.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The boys had decided to do the same as the girls and go to bed early, Brick knew that when they didn't have any school they usually stayed up until about 3 in the morning and didn't wake up until 2 in the afternoon. After brushing their teeth they said goodnight to each other and then they went to bed, although they still stayed up for about 2 hours doing random things until they fell asleep.


	24. A good luck gift

When the drones told RED what had happened during their attack RED destroyed them without a second thought, RED was now showing Princess a jet black belt with red rimming and a silver buckle that had a glowing red button on it "nice belt, I take it that it does something special?" Princess asked

"yep" RED replied he then pressed the button on the buckle.

As soon as RED pressed the button what looked like liquid metal, which was actually billions of nanobots, began coming from the belt and they began rapidly covering her body until only her face was visible, the nanobots then went from a liquid substance to solid steel. Princess looked herself over in awe "so what do you think of the bodysuit I made you" RED asked as the bodysuit went from silver to gold and a yellow tinged visor went over her face

"this is awesome!" she exclaimed and gave RED a hug which caused him to disperse.

RED reformed behind Princess smiling "that bodysuit gives you the strength of Butch and the speed of Boomer and it also increases your smarts so you'll be more tactical than Blossom" RED explained, Princess then took a guess and pressed the button again causing the bodysuit to change back into the belt.

Once the bodysuit had fully retracted back into the belt Princess took it off and wrapped her arms around RED "thank you so much REDDY, with this I'll be able to crush Blossom like an ant" Princess said happily

"glad you like it" RED said happily before Princess kissed him on the lips.

The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds until Princess needed to breath, once they broke apart Princess grabbed RED by his wrist and went straight to her room. Once they were in her room Princess dragged RED to her bed and tossed him on it before pinning him down

"Princess what are you doing?" RED asked

"tonight I want you to fuck me until I can't walk…think of it as a good luck gift" she said in a demanding tone and began taking his pants off. RED had an idea as to what Princess was talking about but had no idea on how to do it; he then saw that her computer was still on so he quickly extended his fingers to her computer and hacked into the internet.

Within 10 seconds RED had learnt EVERYTHING there was to know about sex and retracted his fingers just as Princess took off his boxers exposing his limp 10 inch cock "dear god this things going to be a monster when it's erect" Princess said as she grabbed RED's limp cock and began licking and sucking his cock. RED had now upgraded the nanobots that made up his body so now he was going feel the same amount of ecstasy as a normal human would as well as produce semen, RED groaned as he got more and more turned on as Princess continued licking his cock.

Once RED's cock was semi-erect Princess began giving him a blowjob until his massive cock was fully erect, Princess looked at RED's cock in awe it was now 20 inches long and thicker than his arm "dear god" Princess uttered out and then she tore all of her clothes off. When she was completely naked she was about to attack RED's cock when her arms and legs were suddenly restrained by black ropes. She looked where the ropes where coming from and saw that they were coming from RED's back and that they were tendrils

"like you said I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk" he said Princess was then suspended up into the air as RED sat on the edge of the bed.

RED grinned at Princess as his tendrils moved her towards him she stopped when her vagina was at RED's face, RED grinned at this and gave Princess' pussy a long lick from the bottom to the top which made her moan a bit. RED then began flicking Princess' clit with the tip of his tongue which caused her to moan more and buck her hips a few times, he then began full on sucking her pussy while constantly sticking his tongue in and out of it.

As RED continued sucking on Princess' pussy more tendrils came out of his back and began doing other things to Princess, two tendrils began gently rubbing the inside of her thighs, another two wrapped around both of her breasts and began giving them constant firm squeezes and finally the last two pressed up against her nipples before the ends opened up (like Cell's tail does) and began firmly sucking on them. Princess was feeling so much pleasure at the moment that all she could do was just hang there with her mouth open and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

RED saw how Princess looked and smirked as an extra thick tendril came out of his back and snapped Princess out of her pleasure induced trance as it went into her mouth and down her throat almost making her gag as it began raping her throat. After a few minutes of this RED stopped sucking Princess' pussy and had the tendril in her mouth come out and go straight into her pussy and just watched as his tendrils continued pleasuring her, he then retracted the tendril in Princess' pussy back into his back before he began pumping one finger in and out of her pussy which caused Princess to give out a loud moan. RED began putting one finger after another in her pussy until he had his whole hand inside her which he formed into a fist and began pounding his fist in and out of her and after five straight minutes of this he began releasing tiny bolts of electricity straight at her G-spot and with a loud scream Princess orgasmed all over RED's arm, completely soaking it.

RED looked at his soaked arm and gave it a lick "hmm not bad" he said before his nanobots ate away all of Princess' juices and within seconds his arm was bone dry, he then had his tendrils moved her until she was on his lap facing him. RED smirked at Princess "okay I think it's time for the grand finale" he said as Princess was lifted up and positioned so that the head of his cock was pressed up against her pussy then slowly the tendrils pulled Princess down making RED's cock slowly slide inside her which made her moan in pleasure as her pussy and insides where stretched to their limits.

Princess continued to be lowered down until the head of RED's cock pressed up against the entrance to Princess' womb "hmm looks like we've reached the limit and there's still about 8 more inches to go" RED said casually he then gave a slight shrug and his tendrils yanked Princess down hard causing his cock to enter her womb. Princess would have screamed at this but her screams were muffled by RED as he crashed their lips together and began giving her a passionate French kiss. As the two teens kissed RED then retracted all of his tendrils back into his back and the two teens wrapped their arms tightly around each other and began kissing harder, RED then leaned back taking Princess with him until they were both lying on the bed.

RED unwrapped his arms from around Princess and moved them until his hands were on her hips he then began moving her up and down slowly before picking up the pace, after a few minutes of this Princess had begun screaming at the amount's of pleasure she was now experiencing as RED continued going in and out of her while constantly sending of tiny electric shocks straight at her G-spot. Princess' eyes rolled into the back of her head as massive waves of ecstasy washed over her, just as she was about to scream again a massive tendril went into her mouth and down her throat almost making her gag again. RED then formed another tendril the same size as his cock and with no mercy at all it went straight up her ass so now she was being fucked in all three holes, she was now knowing how Brick felt when she rape him only she was enjoying it.

After 10 minutes RED could feel something odd happening to him he went over what he knew about sex and found out that he was going to cum, as he got closer and closer a thought came to him followed by a smirk gracing his lips. RED began going faster and harder "h-here I c-come PRINCESS!" he yelled and he exploded inside of her.

After RED's cum had finished gushing inside Princess he removed his cock from Princess and moved her so she was now lying on her bed before retracting his tendrils into his body "So. Fucking. Good" Princess muttered out and then fell asleep.

RED looked down at his girlfriend and smiled "and there'll be lots more in the future" he whispered to her, RED then made his cock go back to its limp form before using his nanobots to make new clothes for himself. RED smirked as another one of him basically ripped itself out of RED's back, the original RED turned to his duplicate "okay you stay with her while I go off to prepare" the original RED said and he sunk into the floor while the duplicate moved Princess into her bed and then hopped in with her.


	25. Bombers

**Sorry about not updating for a while I've been busy doing things, anyway I would like to thank Dominator225 for making this chapter for me, enjoy**

* * *

A B2 bomber had completed its mission destroying RED drones in another city and was heading back home to an airbase on the other side of Townsville. "Townsville base, this is B2 alpha, tango requesting clearance to enter restricted airspace over." The captain of the plane said into his radio.

"Acknowledged alpha, tango; you are cleared to proceed over." The air traffic controller stated.

"Alpha, tango be advised we have unknown contacts on long range radar heading straight for you, the energy signature corresponds with that of RED's; watch your back out there." The air traffic controller explained.

"Acknowledged Townsville base, oh my god I can see them on the radar at our 6 o'clock! EVASIVE MANOEUVRES!" The captain yelled to his co-pilot in the seat to his right.

The massive bomber then banked 30 degrees to the left in an attempt to shake off the pursuing RED infected F16 fighter jets (which the original RED had sent out to patrol Townsville) that were now closing in from behind fast, the crew of the B2 bomber know they are buying time with fancy maneuvers and that RED jets will eventually catch up and infect the large aircraft.

"Fire the EMP cruise missiles but don't open the bay doors!" the captain ordered, his co-pilot looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Sir are you insane? We'll blow ourselves up!" his co-pilot yelled back.

"We can't let RED take this piece of hardware, the entire country will be screwed if he gets his nanobots on this bird, now carry out your orders! We'll eject out before the explosion." The captain explained. The co-pilot nodded and pressed a button to disable the doors on the bomb bay on the underside of the bomber.

Both men then heard a zapping noise behind them, they slowly turned their heads and saw that the silver wings of the plane was being hit by RED's white, red and electrical infection beam fired from one of the infected F16 fighters. The wing then began to change colour from its shiny silver into a jet black with a dark red strip light advancing fast towards the body of the plane.

The men in the plane's cockpit went wide-eyed at what was happening to their craft. "FIRE!" the captain yelled, he blew of the canopy of the bomber just as the co-pilot detonated the EMP cruise missiles. The resulting explosion blew both men still in their ejector seats far from the aircraft; they then deployed their parachutes and watched as the disabled RED infected fighters simply fell from the sky. But the now infected B2 bomber emerged from the black smoke of the explosion still air-worthy, but with its engines heavily damaged and trailing thick black smoke.

"Well we're fired." The captain stated casually.

With the RED bomber.

"OW FUCK THAT HURT!" the large infected plane yelled with its red strip lights flashing with each syllable. Due to the EMP effects of the miss-fired cruise missiles half of RED's nanobots were disabled and were simply falling from the B2 bombers metal body like black sand; RED was literally disintegrating and even his still functioning nanobots were having a hard time replacing the disabled nanobots with new ones due to being weakened by the EMP blast, so it was slow going and as if that weren't enough the plane was slowly losing altitude.

'Goddamn humans! Looks like this beauties use will have to be delayed for now' The RED bomber thought, he then began to slowly replicate gun turrets on the planes hull, also a dome shaped laser cannon appeared behind the bomb bay doors on the underside of the bomber. "I better stay frosty; everyone in the city would have heard let alone the Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's." the RED bomber said not knowing that the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys hadn't even stirred.

"O.R to Archangel do you copy?" came the voice of the original RED.

"Archangel here sir. Ah! I don't feel too good." Archangel responded.

"What happened?" the original RED asked.

"The humans booby trapped this aircraft with EMP bombs; I am literally falling to pieces up here sir!" Archangel explained just as part of his wing fell off.

"OW!" he yelped in pain and began to slowly regenerate the wing.

"Escorts are on the way Archangel, try getting to higher altitude and avoid contact with the super teens whenever possible if you can." the original RED commanded.

"Alright…I'll try and repair my engines as soon as possible, I'm barely holding together up here; both figuratively and literally!" Archangel stated before his wing fell off. "OW! I really need to stop mentioning that I'm falling apart." He muttered before flying into a cloud.

30 minutes later.

The Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's were called to a military airbase just a few miles from Townsville, the girls were super tired having been training all day where as the boys were only slightly tired, they were now in a large briefing room that the army uses with its troops. The commander in charge of the base was explaining what happened to them. "OK guys and girls listen up: half an hour ago we lost contact with a B2 bomber over Townsville, we now know it has been infected by RED and is preparing for an attack on the WORLD!"

The teens gasped when they heard this, now fully awake. "How do you know that?" Brick asked.

"We intercepted RED transmissions that indicate the bomber is planned to be converted into an attack satellite and used to infect the world with the largest laser cannon on the planet!" The commander explained.

"Fortunately we have some good news: The pilots of this bird managed to booby trap the bomber by mis-firing the cruise missiles, don't worry they survived and the bomber is heavily damaged and loosing altitude."

"So basically you want us to shoot it down?" Blossom asked.

"Well we'd prefer it if you brought it back in one piece so we can determine how RED controls its drones, but if you have to blow it up we can take it." The commander stated.

"OK let's go team!" With that the super teens took off.

Over the Pacific Ocean

The RED bomber was now being escorted by a squadron of F16 fighters similar to the ones that infect the bomber in the first place. It was still spewing thick clouds of black smoke from its engines as its skeleton crew number of nanobots strained to repair the damage in time. Disabled nanobots still continued to fall from the bomber's body like a black sand storm.

"Dude you should block that nanobot leak or something." An F16 suggested to Archangel.

"Good idea, I need all the nanobots I can get for this repair job." The bomber replied and slowly began to generate a black slab across the disintegrating underside. "That should hold for now."

Suddenly several energy blasts flew dangerously close to the squad of RED planes from behind, one actually hit a fighter and it flashed red for a minute as the attack was absorbed. "Here come the party crashers; Archangel, evasive action, everyone else ENGAGE THE ENEMY!" the captain of the F16 squadron ordered. The fighter jets simply rotated 180 degrees in there spots and then charged towards the super teens, Archangel then banked hard to the right and disappeared into a cloud.

The fighters launched a volley of missiles and red lasers at the teens who retaliated with a series of eye beams and energy blasts, neither attack had much of an effect on the other and both sides split up to co-ordinate a better attack. The RED fighters replaced their laser guns with sonic blasters and with a loud bang the massive noise momentarily stunned the teens.

"AH my ears are ringing!" Butch complained blocking his ears.

"Lets see how you like it RED!" Bubbles yelled, she then unleashed her sonic scream on the fighters.

"AH my audio receptors!" The fighters all yelled before rolling out of control and crashing in the ocean below.

"OK…that was easy." Blossom stated in surprise. Bubbles just giggled knowing she just took down a squadron of RED fighters by herself.

Just then a massive red and white laser beam the same size as a phaser from star trek jet tore through the sky towards the teens, who barely managed to avoid the whistling beam as it raked across the surface of the sea below and with a violent hiss of steam evaporated the water.

"HOLY SHIIIT!" they all yelled.

"What just happened?" Mike asked out loud.

"We almost got turned into fried chicken by a fucking laser beam! That's what just happened!" Buttercup yelled.

"No shit Sherlock!" a familiar voice stated from high above them, they looked up and saw that the B2 bomber they were after was now in better condition than it was several minutes ago, its engines were still damaged but that was the only thing damaged now.

"Time to make some fireworks" Butch said as he aimed his now glowing hand at the bomber

"no Butch! The commander wants us to bring it back one piece" Blossom said they then heard the bombers engines get louder and louder as they became fully repaired, they got a quick glance of the bomber before it shot off into the sky "after it!" Blossom shouted and they all began flying straight up.

The bomber was now getting closer and closer to exiting earth's atmosphere, just before it exited Butch and Buttercup fired an energy beam each which completely destroyed its engines the bomber flew up a bit more before it stopped and then took a nose dive "curse you, you fucking organics!" the bomber yelled as it fell. "Archangel to O.R. do you copy?" the bomber asked

"O.R. here what's the problem?" the original RED asked

"both of my engines have been destroyed and I'm rocketing towards the ground"

"are you going to crash into Townsville"

"yes"

"then turn as much as yourself into a bomb and farewell" the original RED finished and the signal cut out as the bomber began to glow red.

Blossom saw what the bomber was doing and her eyes widened "it's going to blow itself up!" she exclaimed

"I'll stop it" Butch said and he fired a green energy ball at it

"no Butch!" the teens shouted, before they had the chance to stop it the green energy ball hit the bomber, but instead of blowing it up it became surrounded by a green energy sphere which Butch caught

"oh come on I'm not that stupid" Butch said as he held the bomber which was now contained within one of Butch's impenetrable/inescapable barriers. "So what should I do with it?" Butch asked

"get rid of it" Brick said with slight annoyance, Butch shrugged and threw it away, The barrier around the bomber disappeared as it headed towards another place.

The teens saw a large explosion and heard screams "um, er...what town did I just destroy?" Butch asked

"Citiesville" Blossom replied

"yay" the teens cheered.

"Job well done now you guys go back home and get a good night sleep while I go and inform the commander what happened" Blossom said the others nodded and they flew off in different directions.


	26. It begins

The Powerpuff Girls were all sleeping soundly when they were woken up by the hotline mobile phone due to it being in Blossom's room she was the first to pick it up "what's the trouble Mayor?" she asked

"Blossom you've got to help there are battle ships in Townsville bay and army vehicles traveling through the streets and they're destroying Townsville!" the Mayor yelled as explosions were heard in the background

"don't worry Mayor were on our way!" Blossom said and she hung up. Now realising that they had way over slept, the girls then quickly got dressed and made themselves look half decent, they then put on the modified safety gear and then began heading for Townsville as fast as they could.

When the girls arrived in the city they gasped at all of the destruction that was happening in front of them jets, tanks, missile launchers, jeeps, helicopters, all of Mojo's giant robots from the confiscated weapons warehouse littered the street's of Townsville, destroying everything in sight. Blossom was the first to snap out of her shock "snap out of it girls we've got a town to save, search through the streets and destroy any of RED's weapons and save anyone in trouble!" she ordered her sisters nodded and they all flew off in different directions. The girls zipped rapidly through the streets blasting and destroying everyone of RED's vehicles and weapons.

With Buttercup

Buttercup was now headed down a street that lead straight to Townsville docks, as she flew down the street she saw that she was headed towards a row of RED's tanks. Buttercup began to get covered in a green aura which got bigger and bigger until she was surrounded in a sphere of energy and she ploughed right through the line of tanks "coming through" she said as every tank that entered the sphere of energy was disintegrated. When she finally reached Townsville docks she saw five massive naval ships and ten submarines "oh yeah" she said as she reared her arm back which began to glow green, and just as she was about to blast one of the naval ships when a green glowing ball came out of nowhere and blew the ship to kingdom come.

A scowl came across her face as Butch landed in front of her "hey there, thought that you could use some help" he offered

"thanks but I'm fine" she replied in an annoyed tone before she fired a powerful energy blast that destroyed another ship as well as two submarines

"huh you would think that RED would make it weapons a bit more stable" Butch said before he effortlessly blew another ship up

"yeah so are the other numbskulls beating RED's machines or is it only you" Buttercup asked

"nope, my brother's are helping out to" he said and to prove it a blue energy ball came out of nowhere and blew up the rest of the ships and submarines

"bullseye" Boomer shouted before he flew off. Buttercup and Butch got annoyed looks on their faces before they too flew off to find more of RED's weapons to destroy.

With Blossom

Blossom had found out that some of the tanks and jeeps absorbed her energy attacks and sent them back at twice the force "well looks like I'll have to beat them the old fashioned way" she said she then began spinning her arms around so fast that they were blurs. Blossom then zipped towards the tanks and turned every single tank and jeep that she passed through into shrapnel; once she stopped she smirked at her handy work before she was hit in the back with a laser. She turned around and saw a tank with its main gun smoking. Blossom scowled at this "okay on with round 2" she said before she rammed into the tank that had hit her and caused it to go flying back and crash into five other tanks before a glowing red beam shot past her and blew the pile of tanks to pieces.

She turned around as saw Brick walking up to her with his usual smile on his face "hey Bloss" he greeted as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a one armed hug while kissing her on the lips

"hey Brick" Blossom greeted

"so are you ready for today?" she asked

"yep I've got all of my gear on ready to kill RED" Brick replied as he let go of Blossom. "I thought that you said he was going to attack at noon it's now 11:30" Brick said

"since when can you take a bad guys word" Blossom said before she turned around and punched a jeep on the bonnet causing the bonnet to cave in before it fixed itself "oh yeah now I remember the ones that don't absorb our energy attacks can repair themselves" she said before the jeep ran over her and the surprised Brick.

After the Jeep had run over the two teens it began rapidly multiplying until the whole street was littered with them, Blossom and Brick were then hoisted up into the air by some tendrils that were now wrapped tightly around their necks, Blossom and Brick looked at each other and nodded they then tore off the tendrils that were around their necks as if they were made of toilet paper and then began firing EMP blasts at all of the jeeps until they had turned into piles of dust which were then blown away by the wind.

With Bubbles

Bubbles was combining her EMP blast with her sonic scream which made the EMP spread out much further than it originally could "wow I should have done this earlier" she said with a slight giggle

"mind if I give it a go" a familiar voice behind her said.

Bubbles turned around with a big smile as she saw her boyfriend "sure Boomie, scream your lungs out" she said happily Boomer then opened his mouth and even though no sound came out the effect of his EMP blast was the same as Bubbles. Bubbles however was now starting to feel like she was on a roller coaster and was starting to get dizzy as well as feeling like she was going to throw up

Boomer saw what was happening to Bubbles and instantly stopped before grabbing her to make sure that she didn't fall "oh my god I'm so sorry Bubbles, I forgot that my screams can do that" he said apologetically.

Unlike Bubbles, who could make loud high pitched screams, Boomer's scream's were at such a low pitch that it was inaudible but it had negative effects that caused the same symptoms that Bubbles had experienced. After a few seconds Bubbles was perfectly fine "that's okay Boomie, just try not to do it again" Bubbles said reassuringly

"I will, now I believe I was in the middle of this" he said and he fired an EMP blast at a tank causing it to turn into dust.

With Robin

Robin had found Mike and the two of them were working as a team, Robin was using a new attack she had learnt yesterday, she could turn anything she spits on into solid steel which she was now using on RED's weapons while Mike used his heat vision to turn them into silver puddles. When the two teens landed at the end of the street they went back to back and began firing EMP blasts at all of RED's oncoming army vehicles turning them into piles of black and red dust "it's like shooting fish in a barrel" Mike said with Robin agreeing

30 minutes later

The super powered teens all met up on top of a building after destroying all of RED's army vehicles, they were a tiny bit tired but they still had plenty of energy left "great job guys" Blossom congratulated

"I wouldn't get over confident if I were you" a voice echoed, the teens then turned and saw a figure standing on top of a taller building "the real battle hasn't even started yet"

"we were wondering when you were going to show up RED" Butch said

"well here I am so do you want to give up now and become my slaves or would you like me to just kill you now?" RED asked.

"None of the above" Blossom snapped

"okay then looks like it's going to be a fight" RED said as four more RED's ripped themselves out of him

"I've got dibs on the original" Butch

"okay but before we start fighting I have a question I'd like to ask Brick Butch and Boomer" RED said

"and that would be" Brick asked

"why have you hooked up with your counterpart, especially after what they did to you when you were 10?" RED asked

"what are you talking about?" Blossom asked

"didn't they tell you that the last time you fought you beat them up so badly that they were in coma's for three weeks and spent another week in rehabilitation" RED replied.

Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup looked at their counterparts in shock "is that true Brick?" Blossom asked almost on the verge of tears along with Bubbles

Brick gave a sigh "yeah it's true" he replied and before Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup start apologizing the RED duplicates started attacking Brick, Mike, Buttercup and Robin

the original RED duplicate then looked at Blossom "your fight's up there" he said and then started fighting Butch.

Blossom looked up and saw a small squadron of RED F16 fighters high above her, but one shape was too small to be a plane, her eyes shrunk as she used her telescopic vision on the planes and saw the small silhouette of a human "Princess" she muttered and she flew up leaving Boomer and Bubbles by themselves

"who are we supposed to fight?" Boomer asked as he looked at his girlfriend, he got his answer when both he and Bubbles were hit with powerful lasers.

The two teens looked down and saw RED's second ultimate weapon, the long 18 wheel tanker truck was now jet black with red lines, it now had equipped to it a .50 caliber Browning heavy machine guns which fired highly concentrated balls of energy and had 360 degree rotation, 4 flame throwers, 2 Grenade launchers, spikes on the wheel hubs, bulldozer blade, chained caltrops and a M1A1 tank turret that also fired highly concentrated balls of energy and had 360 degree rotation, and to top it all off it could absorb energy blasts. Boomer scowled at RED's new weapon "well looks like this is what we're up against" he said and then both he and Bubbles flew at RED's second ultimate weapon.


	27. The Duplicates

Brick's fight

RED.D1 flew straight at Brick and punched him in the stomach making him bend forward he then elbowed Brick in the back of the head, kicked him in the face sending him up in the air, RED.D1 then appeared above Brick and punched him hard in the back sending Brick hurtling towards the ground. When he hit the road, he bounced to the side from the impact, and slammed face first into a solid concrete wall before landing on the footpath.

When Brick managed to open his eyes the first thing he saw was RED.D1 glaring daggers at him before he began to get a slight red glow to him as his nanobots started to heat up, RED.D1 then roughly grabbed Brick by the front of his red sweat shirt and began repeatedly punching him in the face leaving burn marks on his face. This continued until Brick did something completely low, he kicked RED.D1 in the crotch, making him let go of him and double over in pain "okay now that's low" RED.D1 wheezed out while still made of fire.

Brick ignored the searing pain of his burn marks and began repeatedly punching and kicking RED.D1 with all of his might, even though he was burning his hands more and more with each hit. Once the pain in RED.D1's crotch subsided he managed to grab both of Brick's arms, burning them in the process, and he began repeatedly head butting Brick in the face, when he saw that most of Brick's front teeth were knocked out he let go of his arms and blasted Brick in the stomach with a powerful stream of white hot fire sending him flying back and crashing into a fruit truck.

When Brick stumbled out of the half destroyed truck he was covered from head to foot in squashed fruit and the only clothes that hadn't been burnt off was his red boxers and one wrist guard, this made RED.D1 laugh "ha, ha, ha you have no idea how stupid you look right now" he laughed out.

As Brick stumbled up to RED.D1, still determined to beat him, he began to get double vision, RED.D1 just smirked, he was about to deliver a finishing blow when Brick lifted up his arm and fired an EMP blast at RED.D1 causing him to scream in pain before bursting into a cloud of black and red dust "and that is that" Brick said he then walked over to a bench and collapsed on it.

Mike's fight

Mike and RED.D2 flew at each other and just as they were about to hit each other Mike flipped back and kicked RED.D2 in the face sending him skidding along the ground to which Mike flew after him. As RED.D2 skidded along the ground he managed to flip himself over and stop before he flew straight at Mike with his left arm reared back.

Just as RED.D2 was about to hit Mike, Mike dodged his punch and grabbed his arm "hey let go" RED.D2 demanded as he tried to get his arm free but Mike ignored him, he then began spinning RED.D2 around in circles by his arm and then slammed him face first into the ground, thanks to the EMP's in his safety gear RED.D2 didn't disperse so he received the full brunt of the hit, Mike then flew up into the air. RED.D2 shakily got into a kneeling position and then sent four energy blasts that began tunneling underground and then shot up straight towards Mike and then he fired another one straight at him.

Mike saw the four energy blasts heading towards him and dodged them easily but unfortunately he didn't see RED.D2 's extra blast and was hit by it, causing a large explosion. RED.D2 thought that Mike had been beaten considering on how much energy he had put into the blast, but when the smoke cleared he saw that Mike barely had a scratch on him "you're gonna have to do better than that" Mike said with a smirk, RED.D2 just glared at him.

Mike started to float down until he was on the street looking straight at RED.D2 "I'm going to destroy you, you organic piece of shit" RED.D2 said angrily

"Just empty threats, even though you're made out of millions of nanobots I can still beat you" Mike said. Mike then raised his right arm and aimed it at RED.D2 "die" Mike said and then fired an EMP blast at RED.D2 causing him to scream in pain and burst into a cloud of black and red dust Mike then gave a nod of satisfaction before flying off to see if anyone needed to be healed.

Buttercup's fight

Buttercup was completely dominating RED.D3, RED.D3 had barely been able to land a hit on Buttercup and was now surprisingly starting to get tired from using too many energy attacks, RED.D3 flew at Buttercup and began throwing punches and kicks at her like crazy but Buttercup just kept dodging them as if he was going in super slow motion. RED.D3 then sent an energy blast at Buttercup but she just dodged it and kicked him in the face before she began throwing multiple energy disks at him, RED.D3 quickly recovered from the kick and managed to dodge most of the energy disks except for the last one that cut him in half.

"Bullseye" Buttercup said but RED.D3 just smirked and pulled himself back together

"it's going to take more than that to beat me" he said

"good because I haven't even gotten warmed up yet" she replied RED.D3 then flew at Buttercup and began throwing punches and kicks at her but still she kept dodging them effortlessly.

RED.D3 reared his leg back and swung it at Buttercup's head but she caught it before it could touch the side of her head, just as she was about to throw him away he blasted her straight in her right eye. Buttercup let go of RED.D3 and began screaming in pain as blood poured down her face, RED.D3 saw this as the perfect opportunity and he began punching and kicking her rapidly, he then ended it with a super hard punch to the back which made a very loud cracking sound. Buttercup coughed out blood at this and was sent rocketing towards the ground and crashed face first into the ground causing a cloud of dust to rise up.

When the dust subsided Buttercup could be seen lying on her back in the middle of a crater she made, RED.D3 could see that she was now unconscious he gave an evil laugh and stuck his arm out, aimed at Buttercup. A large energy ball began to form in his hand "die" he said and just as he was about to fire his attack he screamed in pain before exploding into a cloud of dust.

When the dust blew away Mike could be seen now lowering his arm "scum" he muttered, he then flew down to Buttercup and began healing her.

After a few seconds Buttercup was completely healed and was starting to wake up "huh? Mike what happened?" she asked

"you were unconscious and that RED duplicate was about to kill you, but I destroyed him and healed you" he stated

"thanks Mike" she said and she gave him a hug

"let's go and see if anyone needs help" Mike suggested and the two flew off.

Robin's fight

Robin and RED.D4 were delivering blow after blow to each other and seemed evenly matched, Robin dodged one of RED.D4's punches and then punched him in the stomach with a steel fist causing him to bend over in pain. Robin then flipped over him while putting her modified head band on his head, she then wrapped her arms around RED.D4 from behind while also pinning his arms to his sides Robin then flew up straight up into the clouds before doing a nose dive straight down.

When Robin was about 10 meters from the ground she let go of RED.D4 and flew up while RED.D4 ploughed straight into the ground causing an earthquake. Robin floated above the hole that RED.D4 was now in "and for good measure" she said as she made an energy ball in each hand and began rapidly firing energy balls into the hole.

When she finally stopped she waited for RED.D4 to show himself, after a few seconds RED.D4 shot out of the hole like a rocket and head butted Robin in the stomach making her cough out blood and shoot up so high in the air that he disappeared from sight. RED.D4 grinned at his handy work and landed on the street "well that was easy" he said before Robin came straight down and gave him a double fist hit on the head causing him to hit the ground with such force that he caused the ground to sink in, Robin now stood in front of the now offline RED.D4 she took her head band off of him and then blasted him with an EMP blast which made him explode into a cloud of dust that completely covered her.

After brushing RED.D4 dust off of herself she spat out some blood that was in her mouth before hearing something behind her, she turned around and smiled as she saw her boyfriend, her sister and Brick, who was now fully healed thanks to Mike standing behind her "so I take it that you guys beat your RED copies?" she asked

"yep now let's put an end to this" Buttercup said with the other's agreeing and they flew off.


	28. RED's second ultimate weapon

Unlike their siblings the two blues were having a lot of trouble trying to beat RED's second ultimate weapon, their EMP blasts had little effect on it, any energy attack the threw at it were just absorbed and fired back at the teens with twice the force and power and due to it being made out of nanobots that RED had modified any physical damage they could do to it was instantly detect and repaired any defect or damage it might sustain, and make it so that defect or damage would no longer hinder the upgraded version of the machine so in simple terms it couldn't be damaged for more than a few seconds.

Boomer ploughed into the ground and came up underneath the truck he flew up high in the air and threw it down with all of his might, unfortunately instead of breaking the truck just made a huge splat shape on the ground before reforming back into the truck. Bubbles stuck her arm out in front of her and blasted the truck with a powerful energy blast which it just absorbed "darn it" she said, before the truck charged at her with blinding speed and rammed her sending her crashing through a building.

Bubbles recovered in seconds and flew straight at the truck, the plough on the front of the truck split in half and swung out to the sides whilst the grill went up and out came a massive laser cannon. Bubbles stopped in awe as the laser cannon fired and hit her dead on, she flew back again and slammed head first into a fire hydrant, Boomer gasped at this and scowled at the truck 'alright then let's see how you like this' he thought to himself he then became surrounded by a blue aura and flew down towards the truck.

A hatch at the top of the tanker opened up to reveal a second massive laser cannon that was now aimed at Boomer and ready to fire "let's see who's stronger" Boomer said and the truck fired. Boomer and the laser hit head on, at first it looked Boomer was going to win but the lasers power increased and sent him flying back and crashing into a building, which collapsed.

Boomer burst out of a pile of rubble, he looked ahead and saw Bubbles attacking the truck with little effect, the truck then fired a laser at Bubbles which sent her up into the air and crashing next to Boomer "are you okay Bubbles?" Boomer asked as he helped her up

"yeah I'm..." but that was all she got to say before both she and Boomer began to get run over repeatedly by the truck that actually broke some of their bones. It finally stopped when both Boomer and Bubbles flew up which caused it to flip over and land on its back before rolling onto its side, Boomer and Bubbles looked down at it and saw it turn into a black blob before reforming back into the truck, now back on its wheels.

"How in god's name are we supposed to destroy this thing Boomie?" Bubbles asked her boyfriend hoping that he'd have the answer

"I don't know" Boomer replied before the tanker started shooting rapidly at them.

They managed to dodge most of the blasts but unfortunately some of the blasts hit them and took chunks of flesh off of them "Bubbles are you okay!" Boomer asked

"yeah I'm fine" Bubbles said while trying not to cry.

The tanker then aimed its flamethrowers at them and unleashed twisters of fire at the two teens, normally fire doesn't affect the super powered teens but RED had modified the flamethrowers so that they could hurt chemical X beings. The twisters of fire completely engulfed Boomer and Bubbles and burnt off all of their clothes and most of their EMP safety gear leaving them with only their wrist guards which fired EMP blasts.

When the twisters stopped the two teens were now completely covered in second degree burns and were completely naked, When Bubbles realised that she was naked, Boomer immediately covered his ears just as Bubbles gave a loud scream.

When she did Boomer saw that the tanker began to get fuzzy as the sonic waves from Bubbles' scream washed over it "that's it!" Boomer exclaimed

Bubbles stopped screaming when she heard that "what's it?" she asked

"lets combine our screams and EMP blasts" he explained

"but our EMP blasts barely did anything to it" Bubbles stated

"I know but combine that with our sonic screams I'm sure we'll beat it" Boomer said before they began dodging energy blasts being fired from the M1A1 tank turret. The two teens landed on the street with their left arms out in front of them, they then took a deep breath each as the tanker powered up all of its weapons to the max before it fired all of its weapons at the same time, the teens then screamed in union while firing and EMP blast as well as an energy blast.

The EMP blasts, energy blasts, and sonic waves combined together to make one super powerful beam which completely dominated the tankers attacks and also engulfed the tanker, when the beam stopped the tanker was completely gone "we did it" Bubbles cheered happily and she gave Boomer a massive hug and kiss completely forgetting that she were naked

"um Bubbles, maybe we should go home and get changed" he suggested

"don't worry I'll make you some new clothes" a familiar voice said they turned around and saw their siblings minus Blossom and Butch.

Mike pointed his index finger at the two teens and zapped them, within seconds their wounds were healed and they were now fully clothed "thanks Mike" Boomer said

"you're welcome" Mike replied

"where's Blossom and Butch?" Bubbles asked they then heard some explosions in the background

"my guess is they're still fighting" Brick said

* * *

not as long as most of my other chapters but I promise the next one is going to be longer


	29. Blossom vs Princess

**I would like to thank Dominator225 for making this chapter for me**

Blossom was now dodging lasers left right and center from the squad of 3 RED F16 fighters she had tried blasting them but they just absorbed her energy attacks and every time she tried to destroy them with physical attacks they just repaired themselves. She had tried to use her EMP blaster but the fighters were just too fast for her to make a clear shot, finally to her amazement they stopped firing and just hovered there "perfect" she said and as they turned around to fly off she hit each one with an EMP blast causing them to explode into black clouds.

"Well that was easy" Blossom said happily "now where did Princess go?" and just as she was about to fly off to go searching for Princess a red beam of energy came out of nowhere and destroyed her EMP blaster. Blossom then heard a zipping noise and in the blink of an eye a golden figure was floating in front of her, she was then repeatedly punched in the face and stomach before she was given a double fist to the head which sent her headed to the ground.

When she was about 10 meters from the ground Princess appeared and kicked her hard in the side, breaking at least 2 ribs and sending her crashing into a hotel building. When the dust and smoke settled. (And her now throbbing headache) Blossom could see no other than Princess floating outside the hole she had made in the building, with a death glare on her face Blossom jumped to her feet and walked over the hole.

"Well hello Blossom, like my new suit? A very special friend gave it to me." She explained running a hand down the curve of the suit, because it was made of RED's nanobots (and Princess like RED VERY close) the suit was skin tight and flexible, but harder than duranium.

"Suit or no suit im gonna make you pay for your actions against humanity you traitor; this is low even for you to be teaming up with that fucking virus!" Blossom scolded, acid dripping from every word and Princess felt her suit quiver around her, that told her RED could hear everything they were saying.

"He and I just want to rule the world the world Blossy, if no one got in the way everyone at school would still be alive by now." Princess explained. Blossom then grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up higher than herself.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit Princess, RED kills EVERYTHING and EVERYONE who so much as gets in its line of sight, the word 'destruction' is in its name for God's sake!; in other words it'll stab you in the back eventually!" Blossom yelled in her face.

"You're just jealous that I have a better boyfriend than you." Princess mocked.

Before Blossom could retort Princess did a back-flip and kicked her in the stomach, with surprising strength, sending Blossom crashing through the rest of the building. Blossom cart wheeled through the air and smashed through several buildings before landing on a road, tearing up a crack in the tarmac. Princess zoomed towards her with her hand reared back, Blossom rolled out of her way just as Princess made a crater in the ground where she used to be with her fist which clearly surprised her.

"What the hell?" Blossom yelled firing an energy blast that Princess effortlessly blocked with one hand.

"Yeah this suit upgraded my strength to roughly as strong as that green eyed meathead Butch, so don't bother trying to beat me." Princess stated casually. She was then hit by one of Blossom's energy blasts; she went through the building they were just in. Princess wasn't even hurt and simply walked out of the dust cloud. Blossom then charged towards her with her leg extended forwards in a flying kick, Princess still walking blasted her with a laser from her visor, making her fall onto her back.

As Blossom began to stand back up Princess landed in front of her and kicked her hard in the chest sending her flying up into the air. When Blossom finally managed to stop herself she looked down at Princess and gave her a death glare "I'm going to-huh?" was all Blossom said before Princess began rapidly firing energy blasts at Blossom who dodged each one effortlessly Princess then disappeared and reappeared on top of a building and began doing it again.

She continued doing this for about 30 more seconds until she finally stopped with a smirk on her face "okay now that she's finished making herself look like an idiot, I'm gonna-huh!" Blossom looked around in shock she was now completely surrounded at all angles by hundreds of balls of energy and to make it even worse there were now about 50 AC-130 gunships (that had their guns replaced with lasers) completely surrounding her in the same manner as well. "She was never trying to hit me it was a trick all along… and I fell for it" Blossom said and she looked at the smirking Princess with a look of fear on her face

"yeah I forgot to mention this suit makes me as tactical as you" Princess called out as she stuck her arms out to the sides.

'That look on her face is so satisfying' Princess thought happily "now you die!" Princess called out and she slapped her hands together. The balls of energy began spinning around Blossom before heading straight towards her, Blossom's eyes widened and she screamed before the energy balls began hitting her and the gunships began firing their lasers at her.

Princess grinned as she saw the black cloud of smoke get bigger and bigger until the gunships finally stopped firing. When the smoke cleared Princess could see that Blossom was still alive but she was seriously hurt "well I shouldn't be surprised that she survived that but hey at least she's hurt" Princess said to herself.

Blossom scowled angrily "are you finished!" she yelled she the screamed while glowing pink and there was a massive explosion that disintegrated all of the gunships, destroyed several buildings and sent Princess skidding along the road, tearing it up.

When the smoke cleared Blossom could be seen scowling "I think I got my point across" she said to herself she then looked down and saw Princess start to get up "how am I supposed to beat her, I don't have much energy left thanks to that blast and both energy and physical attacks don't even phase her" she muttered to herself "that armor she's wearing is so hard it's like duranium…wait a minute… maybe that'll shake up that armor a bit" Blossom said and she began to glow as she began concentrating all of her remaining energy into her arms and legs "let's end this" she said and she flew down towards Princess.

Princess saw Blossom heading towards her with her left arm reared back, Princess then did the same and the two launched their fists at each other, Princess punched Blossom in the side of her face, knocking out several teeth and breaking her whole jaw. Blossom launched her fist forward and punched Princess right where her belt was Princess coughed out a mouthful of blood and was sent flying back as her suit and belt shattered like glass before turning into dust before Princess crashed through a wall.

Blossom was now on her knees crying the amount of force Blossom had used to break Princess' armor had shattered her hand and arm, she then felt soothing waves wash over her as her aching body began to feel better rapidly until finally the pain was gone. She was then lifted up onto her feet and pulled into a hug "you okay Blossom?" Brick asked

"I am now, thanks, but I can't say the same for Princess" she said they all looked and saw that Princess was now unconscious. "Don't worry I'll put her where she belongs" Blossom said she then zipped over to Princess and grabbed her by the shirt; she reared her arm back and threw Princess.

Princess flew through the sky and crashed through the roof of Townsville prison and landed on top of the criminal that had told her about all of the jewels and money he hid.

"Great aim leader girl" Buttercup said and gave Blossom a pat on the back

"thanks now let's go see if Butch needs our help" Blossom stated they all nodded and flew off.


	30. Butch's fight

Butch was still fighting the original RED duplicate that was surprisingly stronger than the other RED duplicates but was weaker than he was, Butch was now holding the original RED duplicate by the front of his shirt while repeatedly punching him in the face, Butch then let go of the original RED duplicate and gave him a double fist hit to the face sending him spiraling down towards the ground. The original RED duplicate managed to land on his hands and feet which absorbed most of the impact from the fall, he then stood up and saw Butch land in front of him with his arms crossed "I don't know why the girls were so worried about you? you're incredibly weak" he taunted.

The original RED duplicate scowled at this before he lunged at Butch and elbowed him straight in the face causing him to skid back and fall over; the original RED duplicate then flew up into the air and stuck his arms out in front of him with his hands together. The original RED duplicates arms turned silver before fusing together and reforming into a laser cannon, the inside of the laser cannon began to glow red as he aimed it at Butch (who was now just starting to stand up) and fired. Butch looked up and saw a large glowing red ball headed straight towards him "crap" he muttered before he was hit by the blast which resulted in a massive explosion.

The original RED duplicate was now floating above the large smoking crater that his blast had made, but once the smoke cleared he saw Butch standing in the middle of the crater with barely a scratch on him, his clothes however were basically tattered rags now, he tore off what little remains of his shirt was left and smirked "interesting" he said before he flew up and kneed the original RED duplicate in the stomach. The original RED duplicate quickly recovered from the hit and flipped himself over Butch while turning his arms into laser cannons and once he was behind Butch he began rapidly firing lasers at Butch who yelled in pain and began to become engulfed in black smoke.

The original RED duplicate snickered thinking that he had won but once the smoke had cleared he saw that Butch now had his hands behind his back, which had blocked all of the original RED duplicate's lasers. Butch turned around with a smirk on his face "you really bought it?" he asked the now stunned RED duplicate, Butch then dusted off his hands "you should know that that level of attack could barely phase me" he mocked before getting into a fighting position. The original RED duplicate scowled at Butch before disappearing, Butch gave a sigh and turned around while sticking his fist out and punched the original RED duplicate in the face.

Butch began rapidly beating up the original RED duplicate, not even giving him a chance to defend himself. When Butch finally stopped the assault he grinned at the original RED duplicate before laughing "you're seriously not worth my time" he said as he aimed his hand at the original RED duplicate "I'll show you" original RED duplicate said before dispersing into a black cloud "ha now you can't hurt me but I can hurt you" it said and formed into a fist "alright then give ne all you've got" Butch taunted.

The fist rocketed straight towards Butch who just stuck his hand out in front of him "bye-bye" Butch said and he fired an energy blast at the fist. Just before Butch's blast could hit a hole opened up in the middle of the fist allowing the blast to travel through before it closed up and hit Butch like a wrecking ball. Butch groaned at this "okay I'm not going to lie that hurt a lot" he said as he rubbed his face before he was hit in the back with the same force the RED fist them morphed into a ball with spikes and continued hitting Butch while the spikes continuously punctured holes into him.

Finally Butch had had enough as the RED ball was headed towards him again he fired an energy blast at it which caused it to become engulfed in a green energy sphere "gotcha!" he exclaimed while the RED ball turned back into its human form "what the hell? Let me out of here!" he said while banging on the barrier. Butch laughed and slapped his hands together which made the shield get smaller and smaller until it had forced the original RED duplicate to be very tightly curled ball. Butch held the barrier in one hand while grinning "this is a special barrier that traps you as well as makes you feel everything that you hit" he said before rearing his arm back while still holding the barrier "PINBALL TIME!" he yelled and he threw it down and like a pinball it began ratcheting off of everything it hit.

Butch laughed as he heard original RED duplicate's groans of pain as it bounced all over town. After hitting a fire hydrant it bounced up and began headed straight towards Butch, Butch saw this and gave an evil grin he then began concentrating a lot of energy into his right arm and just when original RED duplicate was just close enough Butch launched his arm forward and hit the barrier with such force that he caused the whole left side of the barrier to cave in as well as make original RED duplicate disperse and sent hit headed towards the ground. "Bang" Butch muttered which was followed by an explosion due to the barrier exploding when the dust disappeared Butch looked down into the crater it made and saw original RED duplicate lying sprawled out on the ground face down while also going fuzzy a few times.

Butch's eyes widened as original RED duplicate started to stand up before floating up to Butch until they were eye level "I guess you don't learn your lesson" Butch said casually and then began pounding the crap out of original RED duplicate. When Butch finally stopped due to the fact he was starting to get weak because of all of the blood he was losing thanks to the original RED duplicate's attack on him earlier, he once again smirked at original RED duplicate who had had so much contact with the EMP devices that were in Butch's safety gear that the nanobots he was made of were falling off of him like sand "gah, why am I so badly damaged!" he asked before his left arm fell off and dispersed into the wind.

Butch cracked his knuckles "well ol'REDDIE boy looks like this is it" Butch said just as the others arrived "so I take it you all beat your opponent?" Butch asked "yep and thanks to Mike were all fully healed" Brick said "where's Princess?" Butch asked "after I whooped her good I sent her off to prison where she belongs" Blossom explained while Mike healed Butch. The original RED duplicate looked at the now fully healed teens with a scowl, the teens all looked at him before raising an arm each "this is the end of you RED, no more will you ever hurt another living soul in this world now goodbye" Blossom said as their extended hands began to glow. Just as they were about to fire they saw the duplicate smirk as well as give a slight chuckle "and what are you laughing about?" Butch asked "well two things, the first one you're going to find out in 3…2…1" 'SLICE!' one of Buttercup's stray energy disks had come up behind the teens and sliced Mike in half separating his leg's from the upper half of his body while also cutting two thirds of his left arm off.

"Fuck" Mike wheezed out as he fell to the ground and slammed into it with such force he made a small crater "there now he can't heal you anymore, now for the second thing I was laughing about if you think this fights over your sadly mistaken and you're about to find out why in a few-" before he could finish Robin completely disintegrated him, tear's where now streaming down her face "take that you bastard!" she screamed before she flew down to Mike's body. Just as the others were about to fly down to see if Mike was still alive they became covered by a large shadow, they all looked up and their eyes and mouths went as wide as possible "wow, so that's what he was talking about" Butch said as the thing that made the shadow landed on the street, now standing in front of them was the ultimate weapon of destruction itself…


	31. Uh Oh Dynamo

Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup gulped as they looked up at the ultimate weapon of destruction itself "Dynamo" they whispered in fright, if their suspicions were correct then they were all screwed to the max

"so what do you think of my new body a.k.a. my ultimate weapon" the original RED asked with his red mouth flashing with each syllable while he looked down at the super powered teens

"but how did you infect Dynamo?" Blossom asked

"well I actually have to thank your sister Bubbles for that if she hadn't shown and told me about this beauty I never would have known about this" he explained. Blossom and Buttercup turned to Bubbles and gave her the worst glares ever making her gulp "I must say though that this new body is incredibly unique this is the only metal that my nanobots couldn't eat through, but of course that's only the outside, the inside I've modified to give unlimited fire power…" five holes opened up on each of RED's hands followed by a large tendril coming out of each one "as well as giving this body fingers" RED said before clenching his fingers tightly, making fists.

"With this body not only will I be able to rule the world but the entire universe as well" RED declared

"well were not going to let that happen" Blossom stated

"dream on" RED said as holes opened up on his bow and multiple missiles shot out.

"Scatter!" Blossom shouted and they all went off in different directions, Robin gave her limp lover a kiss on the lips before she flew off to avoid the incoming missiles. No matter how fast they flew or zipped through out the streets each of the super powered teens was hit by a missile and sent crashing through building or skidding along the street, they all quickly recovered and flew at RED.

RED saw the teens heading towards him from all around, his eyes then began to glow red before he spun his head around and zapped them all with his heat vision causing them to drop like burnt flies. RED looked around and saw Butch starting to get up, RED then leapt high above the skyline and angles himself for an elbow drop, Butch saw a large shadow forming around him, he then looked up and saw RED "crap" he muttered as RED landed on him.

RED then stood up and knocked a building over which landed on Boomer, RED was then hit by a barrage of energy beams from Blossom, Brick and Buttercup while Bubbles and Robin flew around RED constantly delivering punches and kicks but all of their attacks didn't even leave a scratch. RED chuckled at their feeble attempts to stop him RED then gave several swings of his arms and sent the teens crashing through buildings.

When they stopped they all regrouped "okay, girls let's try 'Razzle-Dazzle'" Blossom suggested

"yeah that's what stopped it last time" Buttercup agreed

"what's Razzle-Dazzle?" Robin asked

"no time to explain, just follow our lead!" Blossom exclaimed and Robin nodded

The girls then flew up into the air they then joined hands and spinning about the point of their joined hands. As they speed up, their light trails gradually merge and brighten, and sparks are thrown off until they could no longer be seen. The whirling dervish barrels toward RED from behind and disintegrates into a shower of sparks that engulf it; "what the hell is this?" RED demanded as he tried swatting away as well as zapping the sparks with his eye lasers, but he couldn't get rid of them. Slowly, RED was lifted into the air and turned headfirst toward the ground; "put me down now you organic pieces of shit!" RED yelled, he was then carried a distance, spun again to point down headfirst, and slammed to earth four times in quick succession. After the fourth hit, RED was lifted even higher than before and put into free fall. Following this fifth and final slam, the girls float off back to the boys and spun down before breaking their formation. All four girls were now suffering from extreme dizziness—Bubbles flat on her back, Buttercup shaking her head to clear it, Blossom jittering around at random, and Robin unfortunately threw up, luckily she did it in a nearby bin.

"So did we stop him" Blossom asked still tittering around before Brick grabbed her and sat her down on the ground

"yep I think you did" Boomer said while looking at RED who was lying on his back with his eyes closed (yes Dynamo has eyelids). RED's eyes then snapped open, he shot up and fired his laser eyes at the teens, completely engulfing them, when the lasers stopped the teen were completely covered in soot "or maybe not" Boomer said

"okay boys our turn let's try the 'Omega Blast'" Brick suggested

"oh yeah that ought to do some damage" Butch said

"then let's do it" Brick said and they flew up unto the sky leaving behind smoky silhouettes of themselves that crumble into dust.

The girls (who had now recovered from their dizziness) gave the boys curious looks "what the heck's the 'Omega Blast'?" Buttercup asked

"I have no idea" Blossom replied, once the boys were high enough they drew their hands back and began to gather up all of their energy.

RED fully stood up and glared at the girls but then he noticed Brick Butch and Boomer "what are those idiots doing?" he asked, the boys then thrust their palms forward and electricity began flowing around them.

The girls looked at the boys in shock "what are those numbskulls doing, that's enough power to level all of America!" Blossom said in shock

"come on Bloss they're not that stupid, right?" Robin asked but all she got was a 'are you kidding me' look from her. The sparks began to get more violent and destructive, the ground began to shake and buildings began to get blow away from the sheer amount of power the boys were putting off.

"Now if you really want to test your invincibleness stay right where you are!" Brick shouted while RED just waited for the boys to fire whatever attack they had planned for him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL, STOP IT!" Bubbles screamed

"let's get out of here!" Buttercup shouted as she grabbed her sisters and flew off

"OMEGA BLAST!" the boys screamed in union and unleashed a massive beam of energy each as well as an EMP blast each that all combined into one colossal beam that was a combination of their signature colour which was headed at the now surprised RED

"oh shit!" RED yelled before he was completely engulfed by the blast. The blast was so big that it could be seen clearly from space, once the beam stopped the boys were now panting profusely due to the amount of energy they had put into their attack, the then slowly floated down and landed on their hands and knees with sweat dripping off of their faces.

They looked up and saw a massive trail of destruction that lead straight out to the bay, there was no sign of RED "we *pant* did *pant* it *pant* boys" Brick panted out as their girlfriends landed next to them

"that was awesome Brick" Blossom said as she hugged him

"yeah you guys completely annihilated him" Buttercup cheered, but before anything else could be said they heard the sound of rushing water, they looked towards the end of the path of destruction and almost wanted to cry as they saw RED rise up out of the water, but he hadn't survived the blast unscathed one of his eyes as well as his body had multiple cracks on it, a quarter of the weapons in his arsenal were deactivated by the EMP blast, his left pigtail was broken off as well as half of the right bit of his bow, and nearly all of his nanobots were ether destroyed or deactivated.

RED growled angrily at the teens as he hovered up and landed on the path that the boy's blast made "I hate your dad so much right now" Butch said to Buttercup who wouldn't be disagreeing with him anytime soon.

"I've got to admit that you're stronger than I gave you credit for" RED said angrily his teeth then parted and a laser cannon came out

"I didn't know Dynamo had a laser in its mouth" Bubbles said

"it didn't I made it" RED said and he fired it, zapping the teens.

RED then raised his foot and stomped down on them hard before grinding them further into the ground, he then tore a building off its foundation and smashed it on top of the teens finished it off with an energy blast. Knowing that they were still alive he decided to do a bit of destruction until they showed themselves.

One by one the teens revealed themselves by moving slabs of concrete or piles of rubble "okay that hurt" Brick said while rubbing his head

"how in god's name do we stop him?" Butch asked

"I have no idea he took our most powerful attack added with EMP blasts head on and he is still fully functional" Brick said now starting to give up hope.

Blossom began trying to use all of her brain power to figure out how to beat RED 'brute force doesn't work, electromagnetic pulses don't work, energy blasts won't work, what the hell will' she thought almost tearing her hair out in frustration.

As they all tried to think Boomer's eyes widened "guys I have an idea but I'll need some energy from all of you" he said they then all put a hand on Boomer and began channeling half of their energy into Boomer until he was stronger than when he started to fight "perfect" he said

"I'll heal you as well" a voice said they all turned and saw Mike standing in front of them now completely whole

"but how you were sliced in half!" Buttercup exclaimed

"yeah turns out I can regenerate myself" he said and he began to quickly heal all of Boomer's wounds as well as giving him half of his energy.

Boomer smiled "thanks a million Mike" he said before he started to get bigger and bigger until he was just a bit taller than RED, everyone's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped, the puffs and ruffs had absolutely no idea that Boomer had the power to increase his size

"I didn't know you could do that" Butch said

"it's not just my size that's increased but my strength as well" Boomer said before he began walking over to RED.


	32. The final battle

RED was kicking and punching buildings over and enjoying the screams of terrified citizens, just as he was about to smash another building he felt a tap on his arm, he turned around only to be punched in the face by Boomer, making him skid back, before he could recover he was kicked in the chest and then punched in the stomach and then sent crashing into Townsville Bay with a hard uppercut "wow I'm stronger than I thought" Boomer said as he looked at RED lying in the water.

Boomer walked over to Townsville docks and then got in the water, RED then shot straight up and glared at Boomer "how did you get so big?" he asked

"it's a reawakened power I have" Boomer said casually. RED's glare hardened and he fired a blast from the laser cannon in his mouth but Boomer just dodged it and then kicked him in the side of the head "you're not so tough" Boomer sneered as he looked down at RED only for RED to lunge at him and wrap his arms around him.

"Oh and here I thought you hated me" Boomer said only for RED to tighten his grip on Boomer "gah let, go, of, me" Boomer struggled out as RED squeezed him tighter and tighter.

"Soon you will be crushed to death" RED said as Boomer's face started to go as blue as his eyes before a smirk came to his face.

"You must really think I'm an amateur" Boomer said

"what" RED replied before he flew straight up into the air before he flew straight down "what are you planning on doing" RED asked

"your about to find out right about now" Boomer said as he body slammed RED into the water making a huge wave that swept through out Townsville.

The super powered teens who had now all been healed thanks to Mike were watching in awe as Boomer burst out of the water and went high in the air before coming back down with his leg extended out, RED had just come out of the water when he was kicked in the face by Boomer and sent back down into the water. When RED came out of the water he went to hit Boomer but he dodged the attack and got RED in a headlock and wrapped his legs around him preventing him from moving his arms before he began repeatedly punching RED in the side of the head.

"Take, this, you, over, grown, rust, bucket" Boomer said between punches, RED was getting angry at this, the then turned his head around so that he was now facing Boomer who had now stopped punching. RED activated his laser cannon and before Boomer could let go he fired and zapped Boomer right in his right eye "ahhhh my eye!" Boomer screamed out as blood began leaking out of his eye.

RED smirked at this before he grabbed Boomer's head and began repeatedly punching him in the face, he then let go of Boomer's head, kneed him in the stomach and sent him crashing into the water with an elbow to the back causing a huge splash, he didn't come back up.

"I am victorious now no one can stop me from taking control of this planet" RED cheered

the puffs and ruffs were furious at this "that monster" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes

"Bubbles, Brick you go and find Boomer the rest of us will do everything we can to stop him" Blossom ordered everyone nodded and they all flew off.

Bubbles and Brick didn't realise how deep Townsville Bay was they soon found a giant Boomer shaped hole and they flew down into it. When they finally got to the bottom they found Boomer unconscious, the two grabbed one of his hands each and hauled him up to the surface. Bubbles and Brick laid Boomer on the docks and began giving him CPR, Bubbles used her super breath to put air into Boomer's lung's and Brick was flying up and slamming himself on Boomer chest to compress it.

"God this would be a thousand times easier if he wasn't a giant" Brick said, then finally Boomer coughed up gallons of water

"uh what happened" Boomer asked

"you almost drowned for one" Brick said

"thanks for saving me" Boomer said as he stood up "now if you'll excuse me I've got a useless bucket of bolts to destroy" Boomer finished and he flew straight up to RED.

The super powered teens were now so warn down that they were using all the energy they had just to float in the air "you're all completely out of energy and can barely float so why not just stay still so I can destroy you all easily" RED said as his tendril fingers retracted back into his hands leaving black holes which began to glow, he was about to fire at them when Boomer flew up and hit both of RED's hands arm making him fire his energy blasts straight up into the sky

"you guys take a rest I'll handle it from here" Boomer said as he grabbed RED around his mid section and flew straight up into the sky.

Boomer kept flying "I'm going to make sure you never come back" Boomer said as he continued heading straight towards the sun, he soon began to feel the heat coming from the sun as he got closer and closer until he blasted RED in the stomach "your reign of terror ends now RED" Boomer said as RED became engulfed in Boomer's energy blast and slammed into the suns surface.

RED was now beginning to melt from the heat of the sun which was also burning Boomer's skin "I'll be back" RED said in a in a melting tone voice as he completely disappeared in a large explosion, Boomer smiled before turning around and began flying back to Earth. Boomer soon arrived back on Earth and landed in the water in Townsville Bay and gave a sigh of relief as the cold water washed over his burns before he shrunk back to his original size.

When Boomer made it back to the dock's he was greeted with hugs and kisses from Bubbles and congratulations from the others. After all said and done Mike healed all of Boomer's burns and his damaged eye until he was fully healed "thanks again bro" Boomer said and he gave Mike a pat on the back.

"So Boomer" Brick started, getting his attention "when were you going to tell us that you had the power to increase your size and strength like when we were kids?" he asked

"it just kinda slipped my mind I guess" Boomer said sheepishly

"so what did you do to RED?" Blossom asked

"I blasted that bastard straight into the sun" he said proudly while getting congratulations from the others.

Butch however seemed unconvinced "what's wrong bro?" Boomer asked

"I don't know I just think we haven't seen the last of him" Butch said

"come on Butch there is like zero chance that RED could have survived that" Buttercup said, and as she said that the half melted remains of Dynamos head could be seen rocketing away from the sun thanks to its barely functioning mouth laser cannon.

THE END

* * *

and thus the end of this story, I would like to thank every single person who read all of my story all the way through to the end especially **Dominator225**,** wildone97**,** Dreams**, and** ppgrulz123** for reading my story all the way through, be on the look out for a sequel in the future, so until then, peace out ^_^


End file.
